One Miko, Two Lives
by gamersweetheart
Summary: Kagome can no longer keep up her double life. With the pain of letting her first love go, she turns to a new source of support in order to save the world and herself. Some romance, drama, and family time in this story. I do not own Inuyasha or cover art. Being edited as of 7/15/18
1. Chapter 1 Rewritten

**One Miko, Two Lives**

 **Chapter One**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.** This is my first story so let me know what I can do to make it better! Enjoy!

Rewritten as of 03/07/2019.

* * *

It was another early morning in Feudal Japan. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon when an exasperating Inuyasha decided to wake up his sleeping companions.

"Oi! Wake up. Damn, you guys are so lazy." He hollered as the sleeping miko called out her own command. "Inuyasha, sit."

While Inuyasha grumbled up in the tall branches of his tree after getting out of his hole, the gang got to work making breakfast before they started to travel for the day. After a simple meal, Kagome started to break down camp. Once she was done, the group was on their way to hunt down more jewel shards.

It was about midday when Inuyasha finally spoke up about what was on his mind. Everyone could tell something was up by how quiet he was during their travels.

"Oi, Wench! We need to talk." He was at the front of the group, turning towards said miko at the back of the pack. Kagome was walking with the children, chatting away before he spoke.

Sighing, the young miko stopped her conversation with the kids to see what he wanted. Kagome was fairly sure she already knew what he was about to say but inquired none the less. "Yes, Inuyasha."

"Kikyo knows where some jewel shards are so I'm bringing her into the group tonight. I'll leave once we set up camp."

His words hung in the air. Everyone seemed to be too shocked to respond. Kagome felt Shippo and Rin grab her hands in fear while she went back over the changes she noticed in her ex-crush.

 _Flashback_

It started out slowly, first he'd go see Kikyo when she called, like he always did, but he wouldn't be back by morning anymore. Then, he started to seek her out more and more. As time went on, Kagome and Sesshomaru started to take charge and work as a team. Each morning Sesshomaru started off the day asking Kagome if she could feel any jewel shards. If she didn't then he'd pick which way to go. That's why they were currently on their way to the Western palace.

The Western Lord wanted to check in with his spies and make a plan to track down the vile spider hanyo. Of course, Inuyasha had no idea what was going on. He was too busy with Kikyo to notice. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha felt pushed away by her when his half-brother joined the group…

It had been roughly six months since the two packs joined in the hopes of tracking down Naraku. Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship started to grow almost timidly. Nothing romantic; however, Kagome loved the feeling of being respected. On top of being respected, she gained the respect of the western lord of all people!

She found it incredible how easy it was for the two of them to get along, so a few nights ago when he pulled her aside to talk, Kagome knew she could trust whatever he was about to say.

"Miko, This One's foolish half-brother plans to bring his dead lover to the pack. When he does, Kikyo will take over the role of Alpha Bitch. As the current alpha, you have the right to challenge her, but you will lose. You are nowhere near strong enough to fight one on one with her."

Kagome froze, she knew it was coming but the idea of having someone who had tried to kill her on numerous occasions and would gladly try again at any moment become the leader of their group was too much.

Not only would her life change but the dead miko hated demons and would go after Shippo! This same person was playing her best friend to believe she loved him. This was too much for Kagome to handle. Inuyasha already doesn't make sure his pack is safe when he takes off, what would happen when Kikyo joined?

' _At least when Sesshomaru leaves he makes sure his pack is safe and knows he is leaving, even if all he has to say is "Jaken"'_ Kagome thought before Sango pulled her back to reality.

 _End of Flashback_

Looking around at the group, she must have been the first to speak while Kagome was thinking over the past.

"You can't be serious! She tried to kill Kagome! She only wants what is best for her!" Sango yelled.

Miroku was also upset by his friend but tried to stop the blow out he knew was about to occur if he didn't stop Sango and Inuyasha right away. He had a little hope that they could stay a group and didn't want them to go their separate ways.

"Why don't we discuss this as a group tonight when we camp. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would have…" but he didn't get to finish his thought before Inuyasha jumped in to defend his reasoning.

"That bastard doesn't get a say in anything! This is _my_ pack, not his!

"Indeed." Came the calm, cold voice of the lord in question. Having heard everything they said, Sesshomaru stepped out of the tree line watching his brother, or that's what it looked like, he was actually watching the little miko from the corner of his eyes.

 **She is alpha bitch. We are alpha male. Show the half-breed who the true alpha is!** His beast was thrashing around after hearing Inuyasha wanted to replace their capable bitch with some dead clay pot that would never think of the others in the pack. That's what made an alpha great, being able to care for your pack and for some unknown reason, he felt Kagome deserved more, she surely didn't need to deal with what that loudmouth was saying. He pushed those troubling thoughts aside and went back to the problem at hand, Inuyasha.

"Shut the fuck up. This has nothin' to do with you. If you don't like it, you can leave!" The hanyo was feeling a bit excited. Maybe he'd get the love of his life and his brother would leave his pack. Talk about a win-win!

Rin latched onto Kagome's leg. She had tears streaming down her face at the idea of losing her only mother figure and Shippo. The groups just couldn't split up! They were a family, weren't they?

"How dare you speak to our mighty Lord in such a way, you filthy half-breed!" Jaken squawked while waving his staff of two heads around ready to attack.

Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga, ready to charge at his brother at any moment. There was no visible sign of Sesshomaru preparing to fight if you didn't know what to look for. Kagome did, she saw his eyes glare towards his brother and his stance was a little more tight, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

The last thing Kagome wanted to see was the two brothers fight before she left. She spoke up before the situation could escalate any more.

"Okay, let's set up camp here. I have some things to show you Sango and Miroku."

"What the fuck. Bitch, we ain't stoppin' now! Look how much light is left! This is why Kikyo needs to be here. She doesn't waste the day laying in the grass being useless."

Everyone watched as Kagome pulled her massive, yellow bag down from A-Un. Sango and Miroku quickly helped her set up camp while Sesshomaru sat under a tree to watch what the foolish pup would do next.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do. He studied Kagome as she set up camp and started to show their friends some of the odd tools she brought from the future. Feeling unsure of himself, Inuyasha stayed where he was, crossing his arms over his chest attempting to look irritated at her.

The inu hanyo was expecting to see the miko scream at him, maybe cry, and at least a dozen sit commands. This? Inuyasha was at a loss. She was too calm, he couldn't tell what she was thinking, and that realization alone terrified him. How do you respond to someone when you have no idea what's going on?

Unlike his half-brother, Sesshomaru knew what was about to happen. Kagome would soothe the children, who were visibly upset after the demon slayer and monk were clear on the plan and saw the letters, she hid in her bag for him to read to everyone after she left.

The lord was still irritated by the treatment of the miko, Sesshomaru said one word before he decided to leave, "Jaken."

He left to go speak with a guard he had stationed nearby. He also planned to go hunting. He'd enjoy the kill in an attempt to calm his raging beast. The older inu truly wanted to kill the half-breed, or at the bare minimum severely injure, Inuyasha.

He was forced to remember the pack he made. When he joined his pack with his half-brother's there was a trues to not hurt the pup. Sesshomaru could almost feel pity for the soul that ended up taking his brother's place in his hunt, almost.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru leave and decided to move into the next phase of the plan. Pulling the two crying children towards herself, the young miko offered the children a chance to be alone with her.

"Let's go to the hot spring and bathe you two," Kagome said with a small smile. Walking away with the kids and A-Un, Kagome didn't spare Inuyasha a glance. She couldn't, not now. If she did there was a chance she'd cry or forgive him as she always did. This time was different, she wouldn't forgive him so easily.

Once they were far enough away Miroku knew the others wouldn't hear what he was about to say, he spoke to his packmate. "Well my friend, you have finally pushed her away it would seem."

Sango took to the sky with Kirara too cool down before she killed Inuyasha, knowing the fool wouldn't understand what the monk was trying to do.

"What the hell did I do?" Inuyasha asked, honestly confused.

"Are you really going to act like bringing Lady Kikyo into the group wouldn't hurt Lady Kagome?" He paused to see if Inuyasha would say anything. When he was met with silence, the young monk spoke again. "Look, I know you love them both and you feel you owe Lady Kikyo. But this? You may not be able to come back from this."

With a quick "feh" Inuyasha leaped into the tree to wait for his dinner. If he grabbed Kikyo before the meal he knew he wouldn't get to eat.

Miroku sighed as he sat down to try and meditate while the ladies were away. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **At the Springs**

"'Gome do you have to go? We could leave, and I'll protect you!" Shippo stood to his full height, puffing out his chest. The little kit was ready to fight for his mama!

"Yes Kagome-san, Lord Sesshomaru would let us all go with him. Rin knows he would! You take good care of Rin and make Rin happy."

Smiling, she took both kids in her arms and told them "you are both going to be with Lord Sesshomaru. Him and I have already talked about what would happen if Kikyo was brought into the group and he knows there is no way I'd leave you with Kikyo. I love you both very much; however, I need to go home for a bit. I'm going to work on me and my life in the future. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. I need to take some time to get things settled so I can be a better me and better for both of you."

When she saw the fear on Shippo's face she kept talking, "I know he may seem scary Shippo, but he has honor above all else. We made a deal and I know he will keep you safe. Just be respectful and listen to him. I trust him."

After talking they stayed in the water a while longer just to play and enjoy the time they had left before heading back to camp. Little did they know, the Lord himself was listening. He approved how the little miko handled the children. When he noticed they were getting out of the water, he left to beat them back to camp.

The camp was very awkward and uncomfortable. No one really talked while they ate. The children stayed right next to Kagome, all in their own worlds until Inuyasha left camp. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru to see if Inuyasha was far enough away she could leave without him knowing until it was too late to follow.

He closed his eyes for a moment, anyone looking would think he merely blinked when he nodded. He stood to get A-Un ready for her while Kagome said her goodbyes. His beast whined as Rin clung to the miko, pleading for her to rethink this and stay with her.

Kagome hugged both kids and kissed them on the forehead. "Just remember, no matter where we are, I'll always be here with you." She pointed to their hearts.

"Will Rin and Shippo be in your heart while you're gone?" Rin sniffed.

"Always."

"Miko, if you do not leave now the half-breed will be back before you get far," Sesshomaru spoke in his cold voice.

Kagome nodded and walked over to the two-headed dragon, thanking Sesshomaru once again before the Lord helped her up and she took off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Rewritten

**Chapter Two**

 **Rewritten 03/10/2019**

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Groaning, Kagome hit her alarm clock while glaring at the bright red 4:00 for disturbing her dreams. Laying there she thought about how crazy her first week back home had been. She spent the first day crying with her Mom and talking about all her options so she can balance both lives at once. Trying to finish school with good grades, finding jewel shards, missing her family and friends, being a mother or "alpha" as Sesshomaru said, and getting over Inuyasha all added up.

Kagome even explained to her mom how she felt as if the group unknowingly babied her, so she couldn't grow as a person nor a miko. She also explained how helpful Sesshomaru was. He had no reason to lie to her, no desire to carry dead weight. He was a cold and calculating male, an Alpha who saw something in her. She didn't realize it yet, but the Western Lord gave her the courage to make this change.

After talking to her principle, they worked out online classes at an accelerated rate so she could work from home and help around the shrine. The school thought it was so she could heal from her many illnesses. Her Grandfather was delighted to have the help and it gave her time to work on her Miko abilities. It also took the pressure off her family to come up with new lies to explain why she was always absent.

Looking back towards the clock, 4:05 AM showed causing the young woman to jump out of bed. Sesshomaru would be coming by today so she could get an update on little Shippo and Rin. While she trusted the Demon Lord, they were still her babies. However, that was only part of his reason for coming to the future, Sesshomaru's main reason for taking his time to visit her was to assist her with training. While she held power deep inside her, she was untrained in both her miko abilities and archery.

Getting up, Kagome put on some yoga pants and a simple t-shirt so she could start her day.

Four hours later everyone else was finally getting up and starting their day. Kagome wished she knew the benefits of waking up so early years ago. She was able to finish the majority of her school work before anyone woke up. While she'd never admit this to Inuyasha, being woken up the instant the sun started to rise to hunt down jewel shards was quite helpful now.

Heading downstairs, Kagome offered to help her mother with breakfast so everyone could enjoy a meal together. Once that was done, they all sat to eat. Her grandfather was in the middle of one of his many tales when a powerful demonic presence made itself known before disappearing just as quickly.

 _'Sesshomaru.'_

Kagome got up and put her dishes away then made her way outside to meet Sesshomaru. He looked the same as ever, but you could see in his eyes that he didn't approve of this new world. She couldn't blame him. She could easily tell the difference between the two times as a human so he must be going insane with all the new sounds and smells his demon senses could pick up.

"Miko, what is that smell?"

Trying not to giggle, Kagome calmed herself before answering, "the air here is very polluted and it's much louder here than back where you are from with all our advances in technology."

"Hn, the kit is doing well. Both him and Rin miss you."

Looking up at him she smiled, she was so glad to have him here to support her and offer her this chance to get her life figured out, duties handled, on both sides of the well, _and_ the ability to keep her time Inuyasha free.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I should be done with school in about five months, but I plan to come back at least once a month to see the kids and work with Rin like I agreed; if that is acceptable with you."

"Hn. Show me what you have been working on."

He was cut off by sand being thrown at his perfect kimono and body armor while a loud "DEMON BE GONE" Was yelled at him.

Kagome's eyes went wide in fear.

"Grandpa! No! This is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands." Hoping she could stop said Lord from killing her grandfather she put her hands on his arm. She needed him to focus on her and hopefully not her grandfather.

Neither of them seemed to notice the effect she had on his beast, nor the fact this little miko was able to touch him without losing her arm.

Looking at him with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster she whispered "Please my Lord. Don't harm him, he's old and doesn't know better." His eyes were still on her Grandpa, but the look was enough to kill the man where he stood.

"Wait, you're the Lord of the western lands? My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, you are legendary! I've heard so many stories about you." He bowed deeply to Sesshomaru while babbling on about what he knew of him while Kagome stood there in shock. He was acting like Jaken! That's the last thing the world needed, another annoying toad worshiping the Demon Lord.

"Miko, make him leave."

After getting her grandpa to leave them alone and Sesshomaru cleaned up they started working on training. Kagome just finished showing him her healing powers and was sitting, waiting for him to say more. Hell, say anything at this point.

The goal was to heal his arm when she trained enough to handle it, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. One mistake and he'd kill her. But her life wasn't the only worry, Kagome was scared she'd hurt him by mistake.

Taking her out of her thoughts, the demon gave her a slight nod. This told her he was impressed with the work she had done in the past week. She couldn't help but feel proud. This male was named the killing perfection for a reason, if he thought she was doing well then, she knew it was the truth.

"Sesshomaru, may I ask you a question?" She looked up from her hands to see him tilt his head as a sign to go on. She couldn't face him, so she looked back down to her hands as if they were the most interesting thing she has ever seen.

"Well… I was wondering what is going on with the group… I mean I know you are doing a ton for me already and I have no reason to ask for more but I'm worried ab…"

"Silence your rambling, Miko. Your group is fine. The demon exterminator and Monk have gone back to the village by your well and the half-breed and dead one are wondering the land."

With a sigh, she looked back up to him. While she was sad they split up, she knew Sango wouldn't be able to deal with Kikyo and Inuyasha for a month at a time without a break.

Getting back to work he stood and stated he wanted to see how her aim has improved. They went to the forest behind the shrine to the trees she had marked to practice on. Her aim was much better. Anyone could see all the holes around the trees and in them. He knew she was practicing a lot.

Sesshomaru was impressed but would never say that to her so instead he told her she needs to consider new weapons for close range combat.

* * *

"RINNNNN! GET BACK HERE, YOU ROTIN CHILD! LORD SESSHOMARU WILL KILL ME IF YOU ARE GET HURT!"

Giggling the two children watched as Jaken went running by their hiding spot in the castle.

"How do you think Kagome's doing? I miss her." Shippo asked. He was still struggling with the idea that Sesshomaru got to see his mama, but he was stuck here waiting for an update.

"Rin thinks she is good. Rin misses her but Lord Sesshomaru knows what he is doing." Completely confident in her father figure's decisions.

"I wonder if we'll have to leave you after we kill Naraku. I don't want to leave you, Rin." Shippo frowned at that thought. He was enjoying his time with Rin. Not only in the castle, but also while traveling. It was nice having someone to play with and it made him feel important. Being around Rin gave him someone to protect instead of always being the one protected. Plus, having them around made Kagome happier.

"Rin doesn't want you or Kagome-san to go!" She exclaimed while hugging him tightly.

"Rin. Kit. Why are you hiding from Jaken?" A deep and cold voice questioned them.

Both kids turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there with one elegant eyebrow raised.

With years of practice, Rin didn't miss a beat before responding to her Lord. "Rin and Shippo are sorry, we will be good."

Shippo hid behind her. While he trusted Kagome completely and knew if she placed him in Sesshomaru's care then he'd be safe with him. He also knew the Western Lord wasn't someone you messed with.

"Hn." Sesshomaru handed them Kagome's letter before walking away towards his study.

Letter in hand, both looked at each other then took off quickly to Rin's rooms, which she now shared with Shippo since he was unable to sleep alone with his mom so far away.

Jumping on the futon, Rin and Shippo waited for Rin's nanny to read them the letter.

 _Dear Rin and Shippo,_

 _I miss you both so much! I hope you are both behaving yourselves with maybe just a little trouble for Jaken. I wanted to let you know that school is going well, I am going to be back full time in about five months. Don't worry though, I am going to come visit you in about a week, so you better make time in your schedule! I need to see your home and all the places you two hide from Jaken hehe. I think of you all the time, but I hope you know how much I love you both. Lord Sesshomaru is doing a wonderful thing by helping us out Shippo, so please make sure you are on your best behavior._

 _Love,_

 _Kagome_

"She's coming to visit!" Both cheered.

"I bet she'll let us read extra stories since she's been gone so long!"

"Rin wants to play hide and seek here! Kagome-san will never find us."

The two stayed in their room for a few hours planning what they'd do during her visit with Rin's nanny watching over them. She was surprised both a human child and demon kit would love this one woman so much. This same woman was an ally to their Lord.

 _'I wonder who this "Kagome" is.'_

* * *

 **Western Study**

Knock, knock

"Enter."

A young inu demon with dark brown hair entered the study and bowed deeply. "My Lord, this came for you while you were away."

Sesshomaru took the offered scroll from his messenger to read it.

 _'So, they have found no shards in the past week. I wonder how long it will be before the half-breed will try to use the well and bring the miko back.'_ The demon Lord smirked at the idea of his brother trying to jump in the well but never going anywhere. That would be a sight to see. Knowing that pup, his temper would explode after the second jump.

 **The dead one is hiding something. Why else would the Miko want us to take the kit?**

Agreeing with his beast, Sesshomaru set to work on all the messages he had yet to answer while he was away visiting the miko. If he wanted to be ready for whatever was thrown his way, he'd need to make sure his lands were safe.


	3. Chapter 3 Rewritten

**Chapter Three**

 **Edited 03/15/2019**

 **AN:** I'm excited to see so many views so far! Thanks to everyone for reading. In this chapter we'll be looking into the others and what is happening within the first week of Kagome's absence.

….

 **Near Inuyasha Forest**

Enjoying the free time Sango finally had since leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo to their own devices, the young woman sank into the warm water the hot springs had to offer. Taking a deep, soothing breath, Sango let her worries wash away as her tense muscles slowly started to relax. Having her best friend/heart sister leave, while the cause of Kagome's pain was flaunting his happiness around was horrible.

Leaving the new couple left her alone with Miroku. It was a difficult situation to be in. He was such a flirt, with everyone, that she had a hard time deciphering what was going on. While she loved the perverted monk, she wasn't sure he could love her back. At least not the way she needed.

The beautiful demon slayer could feel eyes on her from the bushes. "Miroku, I will kill you."

The bushes rattled, signaling the monk's departure. Sango enjoyed the water for a couple more minutes before getting out. As she was drying off, Kirara looked up from her napping spot on a bolder nearby to keep watch.

"You ready to head back tomorrow?"

"Meow."

"Me neither, Kirara. Me neither."

While Sango didn't hate Kikyo, she didn't trust her. She also didn't agree with Inuyasha taking her best friend for granted. Kagome was an important part of her life, a special part, and because of that, Sango was internally grateful to Lord Sesshomaru. This was the chance her sister needed to make her life better. Possibly her only chance.

Once Sango was fully dressed, she and Kirara made their way back to camp to find Miroku "meditating" by the fire. _'Who does he think he's fooling?'_

Shaking her head, the demon slayer sat down beside the monk; ready for his innocent act.

"Why my lovely Sango, how was your bath?"

"Can it, Monk. I know you were there." She responded without taking her eyes from the fire in front of them.

In true Miroku fashion, he held his hand to his chest; looking as hurt as possible before he spoke up. "Why Sango, you wound me. I would only go near the hot springs to make sure you were safe."

Deciding it was pointless to argue with him. She decided to simply ignore him instead and got ready for bed. They'd be waking up at first light to join Inuyasha and Kikyo again. Things would be back to the new normal soon.

While alone, Sango and Miroku slept closer than they use to. Not too close, but close enough she could reach her arm out and touch him. Blushing at the thought of being so bold, Sango turned towards the first so he wouldn't see that her face was bright red.

Speaking softly while putting his hand on her arm to turn her towards him, he asked her "What is it, Sango?" The look in his eyes showed he truly cared about her and that was why he asked.

"I just miss how things used to be. Not the pain Kagome was in, but I always thought Inuyasha and Kagome would end up together. That we'd all be happy together. Now, look at us! Shippo's with Lord Sesshomaru and Rin, we're heading back out to meet up with Inuyasha, but Kagome won't even be there! We'll be stuck with him and Kikyo. I wouldn't even stay if it wasn't for Kagome. I know this whole arraignment is for the best and I know Inuyasha means well but how much can we ask of Kagome? She isn't from here, what if, what if she never comes back?"

Looking at her sad, scared eyes, Miroku knew how she was feeling because he was feeling the same. Slowly, he moved towards Sango; giving her plenty of time to push him away if he was making her uncomfortable. When she made no move to stop him, Miroku pulled Sango into his arms.

She expected him to move his hand lower but that never happened. Letting go of her nervousness, Sango leaned into his hold. The feel of his strong, warm chest under her face was already making her feel better.

"I can't say what will happen next; however, I do know that Lady Kagome is a strong person. In time, she and Inuyasha will work things out, even if it isn't how we always thought they'd be. She'll come back when she can, and we'll finish our quest to complete the jewel and defeat Naraku. It will take time but know this, Sango, no matter what happens I will be here. By your side no matter what." He heard her gasp and tilted his head down to look at her. She chose that moment to look up at him.

"Miroku," she whispered in a loving tone.

"Shh… Sleep Sango, I'll keep you safe."

Nodding her head, they rolled so he was on his back with her laying on her side. She tentatively wrapped her arm around his stomach.

Miroku held her close and put his chin atop her head. Fidgeting with his beads, he made a silent vow that he'd kill Naraku so he could finally tell Sango how he truly feels and hopefully make her his wife.

With a small squeeze, he let his eyes fall shut to join her into the world of sleep. _'One day Sango, you'll be mine as I'll be yours.'_

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, thinking over everything Kikyo had told him before disappearing, again. She would always leave when they picked a place to sleep for the night. Never tell him why or where he was going, just leave.

 _'I wonder if this was why Kagome was always so upset with me when I would leave… Feh! It doesn't matter. What is going on with you, Kikyo?'_

 **Flashback**

"Inuyasha, why do you follow me? You know I am no longer of the living. Are you truly willing to follow me to Hell?" Her questions caught him off guard. They were traveling towards a rumor of a shard, making great time since she wasn't alive and didn't need to stop like his last group of humans did.

Inuyasha had no idea what to say, so he said what he thought was right. "Yes, I'll follow you anywhere, Kikyo. I love you," and he truly did.

That was the problem. When Kagome came into his life, he was ready to never think about Kikyo again, but Kagome reminded him of Kikyo. When they found out they were stuck working together he figured he'd get used to her, what he didn't expect was to start falling for her.

Kagome was a breath of fresh air; she was strong, independent, and loyal. She also loved him for who he is. Half human, half demon. Then Kikyo was brought back. Once he learned the truth about Naraku tricking them he could never be with Kagome. He loved Kikyo and owed her everything, even if Kikyo went away, every time he was with Kagome, he'd think of Kikyo. It wouldn't be fair to the future miko either, every time they touched, talked, kissed, she'd never know who he was truly seeing.

That wasn't the way either of them wanted to live. Gods, he wished he could say all that to her, explain why he couldn't be with her. He wasn't strong enough, all he could do is hope Kagome would understand.

"Inuyasha? I am not alive. I will never be alive, why not find someone to love?" Kikyo had to make sure his loyalty was solid before she moved forward with her plan. His whole pack would need to die for her plan to work, including Kagome.

The half-demon grabbed her cold, clay hands and pulled them to his chest. Looking into her eyes he wished, not for the first time, Kikyo's eyes would be able to look back at him with life. "I'm with you because I want to be."

He started to lean in, closing the distance between them but before he could kiss her, the dead miko pulled away and started walking again.

 **End of Flashback**

It was another day's walk to reach the village that may have a demon with extra abilities, thanks to the jewel. Inuyasha needed this to pan out. Kagome had been gone five days now. He wanted at least one shard before going back to get her to prove he was right. After all, she broke the damn thing, so she needs to be the one to fix it.

Plus, they'd already be done if Kagome didn't go home all the time. Inuyasha was sure of it! He wanted to go after her right away but figured she'd be back in a few days. However, the next morning his half-brother took the kit with him. Miroku claimed it was what Kagome wanted but who'd trust that icy Lord?

 _'What the Hell were you thinkin', Wench? Letting that asshole take Shippo. What was wrong with me?!'_ Thinking about Kagome and Sesshomaru was pissing him off. It was clear he'd miss something while he was off with Kikyo, but what all happened? How close did they get? Why did she trust him? Didn't see realize Sesshomaru would kill her as soon as he got his hands on Tessaiga?!

A smirk crossed his face at that thought. _'Can't kill her once you get your hands on Tessaiga since you only have one left.'_

It had gotten late so Inuyasha decided to give up on Kikyo coming back any time soon. Closing his eyes, he nodded off until she came back, or the sun came up. Whichever came first.

It would be a full week by the time he got back to the well to get Kagome. Miroku and Sango left two days ago to see if Kagome was back or not. They'd be back together by night fall tomorrow.

Knowing Kagome, she'd be with the others so he wouldn't even need to get her. Everything would be back to normal; his pack would be solid, he'd have a great dinner full of ramen, his brother and the annoying kit were gone, and best of all? He now had two mikos to find shards!

Life was about to be amazing, or so he thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Rewritten

**Chapter Four**

 **Edited 3/30/19**

It had been a couple of days since Sesshomaru visited the futuristic miko. Her dedication to her training was impressive. Most humans would simply spend a few moments practicing before calling it a day. Not Kagome, the area she brought him to had her blood, sweat, and tears in the ground. The Demon Lord could smell it. He also noticed her fingers were becoming more callused.

It was very easy for Sesshomaru to think during breakfast. It was always a quiet event; in fact, he wouldn't even use this room if it weren't for Rin, and now Shippo. Thankfully, both of them understood and respected that The Western Lord enjoyed his quiet. This allowed him time to think while they talked in low voices.

Originally, he worried Shippo would turn Rin into a little monster. If that happened, he had no idea how he'd handle it. Two kids running around without any respect for their elders. It made him wonder if Shippo acting out had to do with him not trusting Inuyasha, or possibly holding a grudge against the half-demon. This little demon had to watch a role model hurt his mother over and over while he was too little to do anything to protect her. Luckily his fears were for nothing, not that Lord Sesshomaru would ever be afraid.

 ** _The Miko will be here soon._**

 _Indeed._

 ** _Will you tell the little ones?_**

 _Hn. Now leave._

Part of Sesshomaru didn't want to tell them yet. He knew once he did, they would be too excited for their lessons. The other part of him, a part he'd never admit to having, couldn't help but look forward to their reactions. Little Shippo had been very well behaved, to the Lord's surprise. Yes, it would be acceptable for them to miss one day.

Before he told them, Sesshomaru looked towards Rin's nanny so he could give a slight nod, indicating the pups would be up in a moment.

"Rin, Kit, the miko will be here by dinner time." With that done, he stood and left their nanny to handle their excitement. He needed to check on his army before Kagome arrived. If she was here, then there was a good chance trouble would follow.

 ** _We can protect her._**

 _Hn._

While the Western Lord went on with his day, he let a small smirk grace his face as the two bolted out of the dining hall, somehow managing to outrun their full demon nanny.

"MAMA'S COMING HOME!" Echoed off the castle walls.

* * *

The two best friends worked hard to make sure their rooms were clean, and beds made. If Kagome came home to find it a mess, she'd make them clean it before they could spend time with her.

"Hey, Rin? Do you think Kagome will be safe here? This whole castle is full of demons. I know they're nice to you, but that's just because you're Lord Sesshomaru's ward. Kagome isn't and she's a miko." Shippo would do anything to protect his mama. As a kit, he knew he'd be no match against a castle full of demons. If anything went wrong, he'd be unable to help.

"Rin knows Kagome-san will be safe. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't allow anything to happen to her." Rin was certain Kagome would be perfectly fine at the castle. Shippo wished he felt the same. Deciding it would be best to agree with Rin, he gave her a nod as they continued to their sitting room. Neither knew how long Kagome would be here so they were planning as much as they could into one day. On the top of that list? Show his Mama his new trick!

Raku was very interested in meeting this Kagome that everyone talked about. From Rin and Shippo, she knew they loved her as a mother. The two have gotten very close while the Miko was away which worried her. What if the time came and Kagome took the kit while her Lord kept Rin. Would either of the children heal? As Rin's nanny, she felt it was her job to look out for her past physical needs. She wanted Rin and now Shippo to be happy as well. They have both seen too much for such young ages if you asked her and she wanted them to be kids for as long as possible. This upcoming battle would decide the fate of all, demon and humans alike. She just hoped neither child lost a parent...

 _'If only Sesshomaru-sama and this Kagome were mated.'_

Kagome rushed out the shrine's back doors towards the Bone Eaters Well. Jumping in, she felt the magic take her closer to Shippo and Rin.

Unsure if it was due to her excitement or if her upper body strength had gotten better, Kagome made it to the top in no time. She was so excited to see her kiddos she forgot to check her surroundings before she reached the top of the well.

 _'How am I going to get to the West? It'll take me weeks to walk there.'_ Kagome thought as she pulled herself up over the edge.

Throwing her legs over the lip of the well, she looked up and froze. Standing in front of her was a gorgeous man, well demon. He looked similar to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but his eyes were brown, not gold. His hair was also different, instead of silver his was black. Taking her time, she looked at him from head to toe. That's when she noticed the western symbol on his chest armor, which made her relax.

"Miko Kagome." His soft voice startled Kagome out of her thoughts as she looked back to his eyes.

 _'He's really hot!'_ As soon as that thought passed through her mind she blushed and looked down.

Being able to smell the small amount of arousal and a large amount of embarrassment he let out a small chuckle. _'Silly woman. No need for embarrassment.'_

"Miko Kagome, I am Akio; the head of the Western Army. I have been sent here by Lord Sesshomaru himself to bring you back to his home." He offered her a kind smile to help ease her worries.

Taking a moment, Kagome thanked every Kami she knew of that he didn't mention her arousal, knowing he could easily smell it. She gave Akio a quick nod and walked over to him.

Akio grabbed her arm to pull her close to his body. He was tall, roughly the same height as Sesshomaru if she had to guess. Another difference was their armor. Sesshomaru had spikes on his, something she always worried about with her clumsy ways, but Akio's didn't. Hence her still being alive, he held her close, so her upper body and face was pressed to his chest plate.

Kagome gasped when she felt his firm arm wrap around her waist. Looking at the demon in shock, he met her eyes and smirked down at her. _'Yep, he knows Sesshomaru. Damn arrogant demons.'_

Akio was enjoying himself. He knew for his Lord to send him out here to bring this strangely dressed human woman back to the Western palace there was something special about her. He needed to be careful with the small woman, but Akio couldn't help it, she was so easy to get a reaction out of. No matter what, this was going to be a fun flight back to the West for the inu demon.

Thinking it over, Akio decided the best way to start this trip off would be to take off, without any warning. Kagome let out a small squeak while grabbing onto him with a death grip. She could feel him laughing at her from the vibrations through his chest. She was too worried about him dropping her to scold him or retaliate though.

 _'Stupid demons and their super demon speed.'_ The young miko thought as they rushed through the air.

As the leader of the Western Army, Akio has known Sesshomaru for an extremely long time. He ran the West in a strict, yet fair way. Everything had a time and place. This fiery young woman was going to turn the West upside down and Akio couldn't wait. This was going to be great.

* * *

One thing Sesshomaru prided himself on, besides his superior fighting skills, perfect looks, and being the most powerful demon to ever live, was his ability to know everything that was happening in his home. While Sesshomaru was there, he'd always hide his sent and aura so no one would know he was coming before he wanted them to. This came in handy as he slowed his pace to hear the maids talking about him.

"Can you believe it?! Lord Sesshomaru is letting _another_ human stay here. At least the little one is just a child. But now? A human woman in her prime! Do you think he's taken after his father? A human whore for a lover? Mate?"

"Don't be stupid, our Lord would never touch a human. Besides, I bet she doesn't last the night here. You know someone will take her to get answers or have their fun with her. Possibly both."

 _This Sesshomaru's lover? This Sesshomaru has no need for a lover nor a mate._

 **She is beautiful. We could do much worse.**

 _Why must you voice your opinions on the miko?_

 **She is strong, motherly, and loyal. I bet once you got to know her, she would make an excellent lover, imagine what all you could...**

Sesshomaru quickly cut his beast off by placing stronger mental chains on his beast. The last thing Sesshomaru needed was those thoughts running wild in his head. However, the maids did have a point. With Kagome staying here she would be a target and as his ally, it was his job to protect her. Damn woman wasn't even here, yet already causing him problems.

 _She will always need to be close by._

Originally, the Western Lord planned on having Kagome stay in a guest wing, on the opposite side of his castle, just as anyone visiting the West would. But thinking over what he'd heard, Sesshomaru knew it would be best to move Kagome closer to himself. At least that's what he was telling himself.

Hearing enough, Sesshomaru allowed himself to be felt, both maids stiffened instantly and hit the ground to bow down. Everyone knows you do **not** upset the Western Lord unless you want to die. If you really pissed him off, he could kill you, bring you back from the dead just to kill you again. Rumer had it, you don't want to die by his hands once, let alone twice.

"You will prepare a room near the children for the Miko." He kept walking, seeing no reason to wait on the maid's response.

One of the two females couldn't believe what she was hearing, he wanted that human miko near him at night?! She was much better for the Western Lord than any human could be. Even as a maid, a full-blooded inu demon would be higher up on the social ladder than any pathetic human.;

"My Lord, why would you ever want her to taint young Rin or try and push herself on you while you sleep?" She tried to sound concerned so he'd see she could be a loyal mate.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and let the corner of his eye make contact with the maid before he responded in a voice so cold, he could freeze you right where you stood. "You dare question this Sesshomaru in his own home?"

Knowing she had crossed the line, she put her head on the floor to pray for forgiveness. "I'm so, so sorry My Lord. I didn't, I wouldn't-" but she was cut off by a hit to her upper arm with his poisonous whip.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru again," he then walked away. He would let her stress herself out with what else she had coming her way. It was always interesting to see how long a demon would go before they came to him asking for their punishment. That was the best part for Sesshomaru, letting them mentally torture themselves.

Walking back to his study with the intent to skip lunch so he could get as much work done as possible before the little miko came and messed up his home life. Sighing, he knew that wasn't going to happen when he felt who was in his study waiting for him.

He calmly walked into his study and sat on his large red pillow by his desk. Maybe if he acted as if he were alone, they would get the hint and leave him be.

"Sesshomaru."

Inwardly sighing, he knew luck wasn't on his side.


	5. Chapter 5 Rewritten

**One Miko Two Lives**

 **Chapter Five**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 **Edited 4/21/19**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Inuyasha, sad face.

 _ **AN:** Thank you to my guest readers for your reviews! I did fix the spelling error and don't have a beta so I'll try to go back over each chapter more than once._

 _This chapter is for Julez, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, and Jaz thank you so much for your reviews! I was going to wait till Friday to post this but I caved haha._

* * *

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara met up with Inuyasha and Kikyo a couple of hours before the sun showed any signs of setting. Sango hoped to keep some distance from the half-demon so when he demanded they kept traveling towards a rumor of a shard, she quickly agreed.

Once the demon was killed, the gang agreed to keep traveling a while longer; all except Kikyo, she pulled Inuyasha aside. They didn't know what was going on but the dead miko left. The couple shrugged it off and took flight till it was time to make camp.

A few hours later, Inuyasha stopped running and waited for Kirara to land. The sun would be setting soon so the group needed to make camp for the night while the humans could still see what they were doing.

"Oi! I'll go hunt somethin'. You two make camp."

"Wait, where did Kikyo go?" If Sango was forced to deal with the dead woman then she wanted to know everything that was going on.

"Feh, I don't know, she said she'll be back in a few days." He didn't stick around, just answered them and left. It was odd being the one having someone leave them instead of the other way around. Inuyasha wasn't a fan of it.

"Surprise, surprise I bet she's with Naraku." Sango muttered.

"I'll go get some firewood, try to relax. Even with Lady Kikyo gone, Inuyasha is in a decent mood. Let's not spoil it."

"Fine." She wasn't thrilled but the monk was right. They were able to take down a demon that had three shards instead of one as they originally thought. Kikyo wasn't around to creep anyone out, and they were setting up camp at a decent time for once. Overall, it was a good night.

When Miroku walked back into camp, Sango had already sat down, cleaning her weapon. The way the light from the setting sun was shining on her made it hit home just how much he truly did love her. Starting the fire, he sat by her. Giving enough room for her to work but also close enough that he could reach over and touch her.

"My dear Sango, you look a little stressed, may I help you relax?" His question was spoken while giving her a sexy look.

Narrowing her eyes, she simply said "can it, Monk."

With a nervous laugh, he placed his staff across his lap and went into meditation. Miroku knew Sango didn't understand why he acted like this, but it was the only way he knew how to break the tension he was feeling. Loving her and wanting a life with her but not being able to act upon those feelings was slowly eating away at him.

After dinner Inuyasha was up in a tree he picked for the night thinking over things. When he looked down, he saw Miroku leaning on the tree with Sango laying near him. The half-demon had noticed that they were closer than normal, while Miroku still got knocked out at least once a day, Inuyasha would still see them walk close together.

' _Keh. People think I don't notice things.'_ Inuyasha thought right as a slap could be heard. _'He'll never learn...'_

A few hours later, Inuyasha was still resting in his tree, eyes closed trying to figure out where they should go come normal. Miroku was sitting against a tree with his staff when Sango looked over at him.

 _'Come on, you can do this! What's the difference sleeping next to him with or without Inuyasha around. It's not like we're doing anything wrong... I know the difference; he may not really care for me and push me away with someone else nearby.'_

She looked away, scared at what she may see but couldn't stop herself from looking over to him again. Sango let out a small gasp when she noticed Miroku was looking back at her. He tilted his head to the side in a curious manor and studied her. A minute later he slowly lifted one arm to offer her a spot, if she wanted it.

A small smile spread across her lips when she realized how well the man in front of her truly knew her. It was scary; he was constantly asking women, of all walks of life, to bear his children but he'd never asked her besides when they met. Actually, he never talked about a future with her at all. Sango truly hoped once Naraku was gone they'd take the next step, together.

She walked over to him and laid her head on his leg facing out towards the fire. When his arm went around her, she felt butterflies in her stomach; hell, these butterflies might have a jewel shard in them for how big they were. Slowing down her racing heart, she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her with a bright smile on her face.

Miroku slowly ran his hands through her hair enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He knew Sango worried but he couldn't settle down until Naraku was dead. He wouldn't hold her back from finding love if something were to happen to him. If he told her he wanted to marry her as soon as this was over and he didn't make it, he knew she would morn him forever. He couldn't risk that. Miroku would enjoy every moment with his Sango while he could and hope it all worked out in the end. Closing his eyes, he joined his love in sleep.

Inuyasha smirked when he saw what was happening below. Looking up at the dark sky he once again found himself wondering where Kikyo was. Sadly, he had a feeling it would be somewhere near Naraku. She was different now. Not only was she undead but she was cold towards him. Her actions, even words lead him to believe she only stayed by him to drag him to hell. The poor half-demon wished he could talk to her, the old her. They would understand that Naraku tricked them, their love was pure even if it was short lived. He knew he owed Kikyo for turning on her all those years ago but he couldn't help but wonder what if he stayed here, with Kagome.

 _'Kagome,'_ knowing she wasn't coming back any time soon hurt. How could she not be back with him? He knew at that moment it was time to head towards the well. He'd go see her, apologize and she'd come back like nothing ever happened. Or so he hoped, they've never been in this position before. Maybe he could talk to Kikyo before they get to the well and see if there is any hope in changing her mind. It hurt to have her in his arms. He loved Kikyo so much, but it was only a shell of the woman he loved. Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Tomorrow would be another long day.

 **Sesshomaru's Study**

"Sesshomaru."

Inwardly sighing, he knew luck wasn't on his side. Sesshomaru looked up at the only two demons that could talk to him whenever and however they pleased. He took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself as he waited for Yukio and Yukiko to speak. Whatever they were about to say he knew it would be caused by the miko. ' _Damn woman.'_

"What are you going to do with the kit? Him and Rin are growing closer every day. What do you see happening when he leaves young Rin to be with his mother?" Yukiko questioned the Western Lord.

Knowing anything he said wouldn't be the correct answer, Sesshomaru simply answered with a "hn."

"This Kagome they speak of, Rin looks up to her. When we were working on her hiding skills, she told me a few stories about the young miko. I must say she sounds like an amazing woman. Maybe it's time Rin had a mother." Yukio added to his twin sister's questions. In Yukio's mind, Yukiko needed to learn how to praise the pup, offer an idea for him to claim as his own later on. To the twins, Sesshomaru was still fairly young.

Yukiko took care of Sesshomaru as a pup and did his schooling. Yukio had been working with Sesshomaru since he was old enough to train. When his father left his family to start a new one, Yukio took on the father role in hopes to keep the young Lord from being tainted by his parents.

The twins knew about all the mating proposals he was sent but also knew, no matter how much it killed them after Sesshomaru watched his father leave his mother for a human princess he'd never mate. The Western Lord was forced to watch his mother slowly fall farther and farther into a deep depression until she couldn't live in the Western Castle with her only son anymore. Leaving her young pup alone.

While everyone in the study, including Sesshomaru, knew he had too much honor to ever do that to his mate. Even if he didn't love his mate, he'd never hurt his pup the way his parents did to him. The issue was, Sesshomaru didn't feel he could ever trust a female to have the same thoughts on the subject. Even if he wasn't worried about pups, the last thing Sesshomaru would ever let happen is some bitch make a fool of him.

"This Sesshomaru has no need for a mate. As for the kit, This One is sure, even after Naraku is taken care of, the Miko will come to visit Rin and bring the kit. She is attached to both as they are to her."

"What about you? Your father wouldn't have wanted you to be alone."

Letting loose a warning growl, Sesshomaru looked up at his second mother, "Do not push me, Yukiko. Father did not care about anything but the half-breed and his lover."

"My Lord, please just hear us out. We have known you your whole life. We want you to be happy but also, we want you to have all that you deserve or even desire! While you don't see what a mate could offer, please just think about it. The Southern Lord would like to send his daughter over to see if you two get along. Would you at least think it over before you tell him no?"

"Hn."

Knowing they hit a dead end they simply bowed and left the room. Maybe this Kagome could open him up to the idea. The South would be a great alliance for the West and how he is with Rin shows his beast truly wants to be a father.

 _'Please let this Kagome help him.'_

 **Outside the Western Gate**

Akio and Kagome were almost to the Western castle. About halfway into the flight the young miko started to doze off. After she almost fell, Akio quickly scooped her up into his arms, holding her bridal style. The last thing Akio wanted to do was drop Kagome.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Akio couldn't help but notice that she was quite attractive. Her hair was different than most, the long ebony locks with blue highlights held waves to them. This was new for both demons and humans. Everyone had straight hair around here, some would try to curl their hair, but it never held. Hers? It made him want to run his fingers through the lushes locks. Her eyes also pulled him in, the only others he had ever seen with those bright blue eyes were from the wolf tribe out East. Humans always had brown, dull in his opinion eyes. Now her clothing, it was truly a blessing to see this young miko in such odd apparel. Her rose pink, long sleeve shirt showed off her nice breasts and thin waist. Each time she took a breath the fabric would stretch to accommodate her movement. The indecently short shorts she was wearing showed off her long legs that were silky smooth to the touch. Akio decided the first thing he'd do when he arrived at the West was find out if she was intended to the Lord's half-brother. If she wasn't, he might be interested in courting the little female himself. Hell, even if she was, she didn't smell of the male so it wasn't a true claim. Smirking at the idea of a challenge, he pushed a little harder so they could get to the castle faster.

Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "Kagome, we are here." As he pulled away, he couldn't help but smell the amazing scent that screamed Kagome. While flying her scent wasn't as strong with the wind pushing it behind them, but nuzzling into her hair Akio was able to get a good wif of it. He smiled down at Kagome as she opened her eyes. The blush that was rapidly covering her face from the position they were in, gave him great joy. When she tried to push him away, he smirked before pulling her closer to him as she narrowed her eyes in response.

"What's that smirk for?" She snapped. Not enjoying the idea of someone making fun of her.

He, of course, found her response entertaining. How in the world did the Western Lord become allied with this feisty woman, "you blush easily is all."

"Oh, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just used to demons looking down at me for being human." She responded so quickly due to his honest answer that she didn't filter what she was saying. But it was too late now, her fear was out there.

"Do you let them?" Akio was curious as to what he could get out of her before they landed. This could be his only chance to speak to her before she flips the Western lands upside down.

"No! I'm my own person. I don't belong to anyone but myself! I'm so tired of men claiming me when they don't even know me or ask me what I want." Coming clean and getting that off her chest made her feel lighter than she had since she fell down the well for the first time.

Inuyasha was constantly calling her names, telling her how worthless she was, and pathetic yet when someone would show any sort of interest he'd freak out and blame her! Claim no one could have her. Then you have Kouga, while he was gorgeous, he was promised to someone else. How can you basically be engaged to someone but claim another as "your woman?" Kagome told him every time he claimed her as her own, she turned him down.

Akio was shocked. How do you respond to something like that? He's never heard of a female who didn't go out looking for a male to take care of her. Didn't she want an alpha to care for her? Sire pups? What about provide for her or keep her safe? Could she really mean that she doesn't want a male to claim her?

"Do you prefer other women?" That was the only reasonable explanation he could think of.

"What? No, while I do know some people who do prefer the same sex I am interested in men. I don't care if they are human, hanyo, or full demon. As long as they love me for me and our family, I'll be happy."

"Love? That cannot be all that you desire. Do you not wish for a life full of luxuries? To live without fear of where you will sleep or get your next meal from?" He asked, Akio was growing more and more curious of this strange human.

"While that is something I worry about, I've been traveling the land for the past two years, Akio. I don't need a fancy place to live or wealth. Just a home. A home is where you family is... Oh my Kami! Is that it?" She pointed to the Western castle.

Akio was floored by her answer; he smelled no lies from her when she spoke. Well now he knew for sure there was nothing going on between her and his Lord, but his half-brother was another story. Coming back to what she was saying, he saw the castle.

"Yes, that is Lord Sesshomaru's home." They slowed and landed right outside the large wooden doors that had the Western moon carved in the center. "Be ready Miko Kagome, many here won't accept you for being here. After what happened before in the West don't be shocked if anyone tries anything. I won't let anything happen to you but be on your guard." That was all he had time to say as the doors opened.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what Akio meant by that. _'What happened that would cause Akio to worry? What happened before in Sesshomaru's home?_ '

* * *

Yukiko means Snow Girl

Yukio means Snow Boy


	6. Chapter 6 Rewritten

**Chapter Six**

 **Palace in the Sky**

' _Why in the world has my son invited the Shikon Miko to his home? Does he wish to cause an uproar?'_

 **Potential mate.**

' _You think? I do not think he will ever forgive his father or agree to a mate. Sadly, I think he will end up dying alone.'_ That thought alone caused a lone tear to fall from her eyes. While it destroyed her to have her mate choose another, she also understood they mated for political gain. He treated her well but never loved her as she did him. In the end, it was too much for the Western Lady to handle.

 **She is strong.**

' _Yes, she is but what about the daughter of the Southern Lord? She is also strong, would offer strong pups, and already has the approval from the other lords of the land. Plus, this miko is only a human.'_ When her beast didn't respond, she knew she had given her something to think about. Could this miko thaw her son's frozen heart?

Looking back into her mirror she saw the look Akio was giving the young miko. _'Hmm… Maybe the miko will be part of the West one way or another. I hope you don't do something stupid, Little One. There are many that will kill you just for being a human, let alone a miko._

Having the information, she needed, Sesshomaru's mother turned from the mirror and sat on her large white pillow to signal her servant to pour the tea. Maybe it was time to face her past and go back to the West. She knew the memories would come back to haunt her, but she was finally in a place where she could mentally handle it.

While being a Lord was always stressful, the pressure Sesshomaru was under surpassed that of a typical Lord. He had all three major Lords trying to get him to choose a mate and now the Southern Lord would be sending his daughter to the West in order to form an alliance by Sesshomaru mating with Lady Kiyoko. This would be very beneficial to the south and help the West a little if war ever came about.

Thinking over the history her son and Lady Kiyoko had, she laughed. Full, very unlady like, laugh. Every time Kiyoko showed up; she was all over Sesshomaru. When they were about 200 summers old, Kiyoko drove Sesshomaru to isolation. She remembered him explaining to his father it was either hide from the clingy demoness or kill her. Laughing again, she called her maid to get everything prepared. Yes, it was time she went back to the West and saw her son. Sesshomaru was a great Lord but he'd need help with what was coming next. Plus, this miko would be fun to play with. Hopefully, she'll get the closure she needs as well.

 **The Western Castle**

Jaken was dead. There was no other alternative, as soon as he told his Lord what happened he would be killed, again. Not only did the West have the annoying human miko on the way, two kids to run after (because one wasn't enough), he also had to tell his Lord Lady Mother was seen by spies coming here! Oh, he was going to be killed. Running as fast as his short legs could carry him, he headed for Sesshomaru's study to inform him.

Knocking on the sturdy door he squawked, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Your humble servant has news from the Western spies!" _'Why was he not answering his knock? Maybe the rumors were true, was Lord Sesshomaru truly losing his mind…'_

"Oh, my Lord, what has happened to you? Are you truly going soft?"

He was about to stand up when a cold, harsh voice said "Jaken." Without getting the chance to say anything or get up Sesshomaru kicked him through the wall. His servants would be irritated they have another wall to fix but that was a benefit to being a Lord. No one dared complain to you.

Sesshomaru was meeting The Western General in his office to set up "training" for his men. Smirking at the idea of working his men harder than normal since the miko could heal them. The Western Lord knew it would be a good day, for him at least. The miko may have had one good idea at least, not that he would ever tell her that.

' _This Sesshomaru going soft? We shall see at training won't we.'_ He scoffed mentally.

 **Flashback**

Coming back towards camp from his hunt, Sesshomaru stopped when he smelled the miko in a different area from the rest of the pack.

' _Why is that foolish woman out here, alone, at night?'_ He wondered. Sesshomaru was curious but couldn't let it seem like that was his purpose for checking on her. If she thought he was worried or curious he'd never hear the end of it, no it had to seem like a valid purpose to check on the miko. A test would be perfect. Sesshomaru let his aura out to see if she would notice him. From past experience, Sesshomaru noticed Kagome would wander off when his half-brother hurt her or she needed to think. With silent steps, he was able to walk right behind her before she noticed him. Sesshomaru smirked when Kagome jumped up, hand over her heart with a look of horror on her face.

Thankful that she didn't scream and hurt his sensitive ears he simply sat down by her looking at the water in front of them. He would never say it out loud, but he enjoyed her knowledge of the future, anything that could be helpful to him in the long run. Plus, it irritated the hell out of his half-brother when he could smell Sesshomaru on the miko.

The good thing about the miko was you didn't have to wait long for her to start talking.

Sitting in a low bow she waited for him to accept her offer of respect.

' _Hn, it would seem she is the same as all the other females after all. I wonder if she'll ask this Sesshomaru to mate her. As if This Sesshomaru would mate her, his half-brother's wench.'_ For some reason, he felt a tad disappointed.

"Miko."

Hearing her name, Kagome sat up, squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes. If he didn't have his strong sense of smell, he would never know she was scared. "Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to ask you something."

' _She is using my title; I wonder what this is about. Must be serious if she is talking to me as a lord. Maybe gold or jewels.'_

When he didn't respond she assumed she could take that as a yes to continue talking. She looked back down, there was no way she could look at his cold eyes and ask something like this.

' _He'll think I'm so pathetic. Another example of a worthless human.'_ She had no option though. Kagome had to do this for not only herself but her family back home and her family here.

"I um... well I want to … I need to" her nervous rambling was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Miko."

' _Crap. If he gets irritated with me then he'll never agree. Come on Kags! Just say it.'_

"I want to make a trade with you. Well maybe more like a deal?"

Sesshomaru could feel his beast peeking up at the idea of the miko thinking she had something of value to trade with him. He couldn't help but be interested. "Go on."

"My Lord," she was so buys looking at her hands that she missed his eyebrow shooting up into his hairline.

 **My Lord?**

 _Indeed._ He was brought back to reality when she kept talking.

"I wanted to ask if I could help with Rin or teaching her maybe? I'm not really sure, anything to help so I could go home for a while and see if maybe you could take Shippo with you." She finished talking in such a low voice that Sesshomaru had to strain to hear it.

 **Hahahahahaha**

He had to push his beast back down in order to think. While he doesn't' curse the only thing, he could think of to say was "hell no."

Rin, his sweet little Rin was talkative but that was for Jaken to deal with. The kit on the other hand, while it was fun to watch him bother Inuyasha and set him off just to have the half-breed be sat by the miko, he had more energy than all the demons on his land combined! _'Why would the miko need to go home and stay home? She always comes back after a few days, what's changed?'_

"No." almost instantly the smell of salt water hit him. He looked over at the woman as his beast spoke up.

 **Why would she cry?**

"Miko, why are you crying?"

"Sesshomaru please, I'll do anything. I need your help and I can only talk to you. Kouga is great and all, I trust him to watch Shippo but he will assume that it's my way of saying I'll be his woman. I need to leave in order to take care of my future life and family. I feel like I'm going to let everyone down. I need help, and I'll do anything I can in order to pay for the help you would be giving me." Kagome barely got everything out before she started to sob. She had never felt this separate in her whole life. She ended up falling over on herself, her head on her folded legs and arms. This was too much; she was only 17 years old. How was she supposed to not only live two lives at the same time but save the world and take care of her family all at once while going to school?!

For the first time in Sesshomaru's adult life, he was shocked. While humans were known for being weak, he has never seen someone look like this since his mother found out his father was leaving them.

 **Help her.**

Not knowing what to do, he did what he thought he should. He put his clawed hand on her back. Sesshomaru felt her stiffen buy once again this little human surprised him when she jumped into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, thankful that he wasn't wearing his armor. Kagome didn't' even worry about him killing her since at this point, she had already crossed a line she figured getting some comfort might be worth him saying no.

 _This Sesshomaru will kill her._

 **No. You are Alpha, must care for the pack.**

Is The Western Lord rolled his eyes he'd be rolling his eyes to the heavens right now. He was alpha and she was the female alpha of this little pack so he would help. He may end up killing everyone in the end, but he would live up to the title of alpha. He slowly wrapped his arm around her shaking form and waited for her to cry it out. With Rin, he knew she would cry then be okay again. He was just hoping that it would be the same with the miko. After a while, she finally stopped crying and to his dismay, fell asleep. There was no way he was going to go back to camp like this. Lord Sesshomaru would never be seen acting kind.

'Damn this woman.' Now the Western Lord was stuck here, with the sleeping woman, until he could sense the half-breed running away to see his dead lover before he could bring Kagome back to camp.

After about 20 minutes Inuyasha finally took off. It was late enough the other two humans were already asleep so he was able to bring the sleeping woman to the odd bag thing she slept in.

'What an odd contraption' he thought as he weighed the pros and cons on having one for Rin. When Sesshomaru realized that his mind was being occupied by a bag, Sesshomaru left to go hunt. He needed to kill something.

….

It took her a few weeks to find time to speak with Sesshomaru again. The first week was just her avoiding him and waiting for her death. When that didn't come, she felt she needed to apologize to him. _'I so don't want to do this. Stupid arrogant dog demons.'_ Waiting till it was almost time to get up for the day, Kagome tried to get out of her sleeping bag without waking Rin or Shippo. Man, those two could cuddle!

Kagome knew it was hopeless. There was no way she'd be able to get out of the sleeping bag without waking one or both children so she went to plan B. She turned her head till she was able to look at the Lord in question.

After a minute of watching him "sleep", he opened his eyes and looked at her. _'Oh shit. Maybe I can't do this.'_ Kagome thought when Sesshomaru simply raised one eyebrow, in a questioning manner. She sighed, knowing it was time to put aside her pride and talk to him. Somehow, as if knowing what she wanted, he looked down to the sleeping bag once before closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the tree again.

Looking down where his eyes were telling her to, Kagome saw a small note on her makeshift pillow. When she saw what it said she gasped in surprise. Shippo woke up to the sound and asked if everything was okay with her. Kagome was trying so hard not to cry that all she could do was give a simple nod before getting up to start the day.

' _I'll do just that Sesshomaru, don't you worry.'_ Her whole day just took a turn for the better.


	7. Chapter 7 Rewritten

**Chapter Seven**

As the large Western doors opened for Akio and Kagome, the demons and demonesses that were lucky enough to live within the castle walls watched in shock as the little kit ran into the miko's waiting arms and started to cry. Akio was the only thing that stopped Kagome from falling over when the red bundle of fur crashed into her. A human and a demon child was unheard of, but a miko with a demon child? Never. Many in the castle felt something wasn't right, the miko must be up to something.

Akio was also surprised by the kit's outburst. He had his arm around Kagome's lower back to keep her up right while the little ball of copper fur cried into the miko's neck, "I missed you so much, Mama! I'm so glad you're here."

' _Mama? He is a full demon and she still smells of her innocence. Is this whole pack of hers insane?'_ Akio could honestly say he's never met a more puzzling person in his centuries of life.

Akio waited until he was positive Kagome would be able to keep her footing before he removed his arm from her back. Just as the Western General was about to leave to find his Lord, he saw young Rin running down the path towards them.

No one in the area moved a muscle. The Lord's ward was completely off limits; you didn't touch her, you didn't hurt her, and if you made her cry for any reason, you would be killed by Sesshomaru.

Once she was closer, she yelled "Rin is so happy to see you, Kagome-san! Rin and Shippo have planned so many things for us to do together!" The child latched onto Kagome's leg.

The instant Rin grabbed her leg to hug her, Kagome dropped to her knees to hold the Lord's ward just as she did Shippo. The three of them were in their own little bubble of joy until Yukio and Yukiko broke them up.

"Akio, you are to come with me to Lord Sesshomaru's study." Yukio said before he left the women behind with Akio following.

"Miko Kagome, I am Yukiko. Please, follow me. I'll show you to your rooms."

"Who was that? The one Akio went with?"

"That was my twin brother, Yukio. I'm sure you'll see him again soon."

As Kagome walked with Yukiko the children shared everything she missed while she was gone; each holding one of her hands. The Western servants and guards couldn't believe what they were seeing. They wanted to know more but knew if they didn't get back to work right away, they'd have to face the Western Lord's wrath.

After Yukiko showed Kagome to her rooms, the older white haired inu left the miko with the children. The babbling wasn't something she wanted to hear. Kagome decided it would be best if the three of them went to the garden for a bit. They were practically bouncing off the walls with the energy those two had.

Rin quickly chose the perfect spot for them to rest while they caught up with each other. The area had flowers of all colors surrounding them while a nice tree offered them shade. Kagome wondered if Rin did all this or if Sesshomaru always had such an exquisite garden.

Looking towards her growing kit, Kagome offered him a chance to show off his new tricks. "So Shippo, I hear you have learned some knew tricks..."

Instantly Shippo puffed up his little demon chest with pride. He always loved impressing Kagome and she knew to give him the respect and motherly pride he deserved.

"Yep! Do you wanna see?!"

"Well of course I do!" Rin and Kagome started to laugh when Shippo jumped up and ran to hide behind a tree a few yards in front of them.

Without even thinking about her actions, Kagome brought Rin on her lap just like a real mother would. Both waited to see what the little kit was up to. This perfect family photo look was what Sesshomaru, Akio, and Yukio walked up to. Yukio wanted to let the small group be but their Lord had other ideas.

"Miko, this is Yukio."

The older inu twin nodded his head while Kagome smiled up at him with Rin still in her lap.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kagome! Even if some choose not to use it." She finished with a slight glare directed towards Sesshomaru's direction.

Yukio was about to respond to Kagome; explain she needs to show their Lord respect buy Sesshomaru spoke up before he could. "He will be working with you any time you are here."

Kagome listened to what the Western Lord was saying but didn't understand what he was getting at. "He will? What will we be working on? How long do you, HEY WAIT! I'M TALKING TO YOU! SESSHOMARU!"

Akio and Yukio stood there in shock. What was going on? Not only did Sesshomaru manage to irritate the young miko in less than three sentences but he didn't' kill her for calling him by his name without his title. Sesshomaru even ignored her jab about him calling her miko and not by her name.

The two males glanced at each other as their Lord kept walking away, leaving a very frustrated woman behind. Akio lifted his eyebrow in question while Yukio shrugged in response. They wanted to know the same thing. Why does she speak so informal with him? Anyone else would be killed on the spot for such a blatant act of disrespect for him as a Lord. Even the other three main Lords wouldn't dare try such a thing with him.

Rushing a bit to catch up with the Western Lord, Akio looked over his shoulder at the angry woman before asking, "My Lord, aren't you going to tell her what the plan is?"

Without breaking his stride, he simply gave Akio a death glare that clearly said, "you dare question This Sesshomaru?"

"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru." Akio quickly showed the Western Lord his neck as a sign of submission.

Yukio left Akio and Sesshomaru so he could nap. He was getting older and wanted to be well rested when the Western Lady returned. Oh, what a great week this would be for the older inu.

Akio wasn't as blessed. Sitting in Sesshomaru's study, Akio worked out the training plan while Kagome was here. That was going well until Jaken finally regained consciousness.

"My Lord! The Western spies have spotted Lady Mother heading this way."

Sesshomaru was ready to kill someone. _'Why would she be here now? She hasn't stepped foot in the West since Father left us for his lover.'_ Mentally sighing, he knew this would be the perfect time for him to test Kagome's skills. If she managed to heal his Army once Sesshomaru was done with them, it might just be worth the drama. Yes, letting lose would be quite enjoyable. He smirked as he told Akio he was dismissed.

Once Sesshomaru dismissed him, Akio went to his room so he could mentally prepare himself for the "training" his Lord had in mind. After being dumb enough to question his Lord's plans, Akio knew it was going to be a long day.

Having a miko there to heal the Western troops was a huge advantage in battle, but in training? This was going to be horrible; his question didn't help matters either. _'At least he won't kill us all, mikos can heal not bring us back to life.'_ Akio just hoped he knew what Kagome was doing, and maybe knew how to put their Lord in a better mood.

* * *

While the male inus left for their meeting, Kagome was trying to stay calm. The young miko understood the Western Lord was helping her and this agreement was her idea, she just wasn't okay with Sesshomaru treating her like a servant. She decided to just let it go, he put up a lot from her. Kagome knew she wasn't the easiest for him to get along with since he was used to everyone bowing down to him while she felt they were equal. Maybe not in strength but they did balance each other out. Giving the Western men one last death glare towards their backs, Kagome told Shippo they were ready.

"Okay Shippo, we're ready to see what you've learned since I've been home!"

The little kit slowly walked back towards them from behind the tree. Rin and Kagome gave each other a quick, confused look before turning back to Shippo. Why did he come back out? They couldn't find anything different about him... He just walked behind the tree then back out again.

Kagome gasped when another Shippo popped up behind them and gave her a hug and another one from Rin's left. The girls jumped up, Rin still in Kagome's arms as they cheered Shippo's name. Kagome was so proud, more and more of her favorite little kits kept popping up until there were a dozen.

After some tag with the mini Shippo Army, the two humans were started to get tired. Shippo called back his copies till he was the only one left. Once he was done, Kagome gave him a huge hug and whispered into his ear, "I'm so proud of you, Baby. I know your parents would be too." He was beaming with joy, a little sad to think his mom and dad weren't here to see him but it was okay since Kagome was.

The little group went to the castle to clean up. The children needed to do their lessons and Kagome had some work to do with Yukio. It was going to be a long day for the young miko.

A few hours later...

The sounds of leaves being crushed and twigs being snapped fell to deaf ears. The only sound Kagome recognized was the pounding of her heart. Something was wrong, your heart shouldn't go this fast nor pound this hard. Her breathing, if you could call it that, wasn't' eight either. Kagome's lungs were on fire! With each inhale the pain she felt lead her to believe this would be her last. Her legs were also suffering, even with the use of her miko powers to heal the poor over used muscles. Over all, Kagome wasn't going to last much longer.

Trying to plan ahead, the young miko thought she was being smart by going through the river. With Yukio tracking her, she knew she had to get away and soon. What better way than going through water right? The water would help by messing with her scent and give her a chance to get away. It was the perfect plan, if only it worked out that way.

Now Kagome was currently stuck running like mad to get to the palace before Yukio caught up to her. Her feet were getting blisters from her wet socks that kept moving in her shoes with each step she took. Her hair was clinging to her face, making it difficult to see and her clothes were heavy and stuck to her skin. This was not how it was supposed to go.

While Kagome was in Hell, Yukio was having a great time. He watched her from the trees to keep an eye on her but also see where she was; skill wise. He couldn't help but smile while trying to stop himself from laughing.

' _How is this woman still alive? My Kamis, she has no skills in hiding, she's out of shape, and she is so loud a human could track her!'_

 **Intended?**

' _Not from what I've heard. All I know is she is unattached and doesn't have anyone who is courting her.'_ The older inu was pulled out of his conversation with his beast when he saw what happened next.

In front of Kagome lay an innocent fallen tree. She knew she didn't have time to stop or go around so she decided to jump over it. Kagome lifted her left foot so it was in midair. She was about to push off with her right foot when her wet shoe slipped. Kagome fell face first into the dirt, barely missing the tree.

Yukio couldn't stop the booming laugh that escaped when she fell. Trying to calm down, he landed next to the poor girl.

"Come here, Child."

He helped pull her to her feet and picked her up bridal style. He just couldn't make her keep up training after that. Kagome looked miserable. She was covered in scrapes and you could tell she would have marks in the morning from some of her falls but the last one had blood coming out of the poor girl's nose.

"Yukio? Um, do you, I mean I know you have to tell Sesshomaru about how the training went but could we leave that last part out?" She couldn't even look at him when she asked. If the Western Lord heard about this, she'd have no hope to redeem herself.

Yukio chuckled as he looked down at the young woman in his arms. "I will leave that last part out in my report Little One. Just try to rest tonight so we can start again tomorrow." Groaning, she knew there was no way out of this. Her plan sounded so much better before she was actually in the middle of doing her part.

When Kagome got back into the castle she asked to bathe before she went to the infirmary to start healing the troops. After looking at her, Raku couldn't help but smile at the poor girl and lead the way.

To say Kagome was impressed would be an understatement. It was more than she could ever dream of! The hot spring was huge! They seemed to put up doors but left the rest of the cave alone. You could see carvings around the cave's walls. Kagome guessed they were generations of Lords and Ladies of the West. The vines that were going up part of the wall near the water fall was gorgeous.

Besides the added doors, it was a perfect picture of what nature has to offer. Seeing things like this helped her confidence on the choice she already made. Kagome was determined to use this gift, of going back 500 years in the past, to make changes to save more of the environment and not pollute it.

Kagome sighed in relief. This place spoke to her soul. When she had more time, she'd come to inspect the walls and learn the history this place had to offer. She knew she didn't long so she quickly took off her wet, muddy clothes and placed them by the doors as Raku instructed.

Sadly, she only had time to clean herself and spend a few minutes soaking to relax her tight muscles to better help others. That doesn't' mean she couldn't come back tonight, right? With that thought of a long soak after all the work was done for the day, Kagome walked to the edge of the spring and slowly started to step in now that she was clean. She was thrilled to see the rocks made little stairs for her. Kagome was up to her knees in the water when it started to hurt. Kagome looked down and saw one nasty cut that she'd have to heal. _'How did I miss this when I was cleaning myself?'_ She moved her hand to her cut so she could heal it when something came out of the water.

With a scream and grace only Kagome possessed, she slipped and fell into the water. A strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her back up. She couldn't move, she couldn't think. Hell, she couldn't even breathe! She had her naked body pushed up to a man's strong, defined chest!

' _Do I even want to know who this is?'_ She thought. Taking a deep, calming breath she slowly dragged her eyes away from his perfect chest, past his neck till her eyes landed on his face.

Gasp!


	8. Chapter 8 Rewritten

Gasp!

' _No! No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!'_ Kagome was ready for the Earth to swallow her whole. How do you ever move past this?

 **She wants us!** His beast roared from his mental cage, ready to answer the female's call.

 _No._ This wasn't the time for his beast to start acting out.

 **She does! Feel how her nipples are hard against our chest, smell her! Her desire is filling the room. Even with her in the water.**

Listening to his beast, he took a deep breath to see what was going on with the woman currently in his arm.

 _Cinnamon!_

The little miko did want him, at least in this situation. Looking down, he could see her wide eyes looking back at him. Her face was tinted pink around her nose and cheeks and getting darker every moment their eyes were locked.

Unlike other females who have tried to force themselves on him, he could see this was not what she had planned. This was truly an accident. They could fix this, that was until she moved her leg and rubbed his manhood, causing it to grow even more. Groaning he knew he had to make her stop moving before this situation got any worse.

"Stop moving." It was a simple, direct command. Anyone would be able to follow it, even a young child, yet Kagome didn't.

Said miko was freaking out. It would be easy to back away and end the awkwardness surrounding them, but she wasn't thinking straight. She was thinking along the lines of this is the first fully naked body she's ever touched, and she was fully showing herself to him!

She was panicking. She needed to get out of here and do it now.

' _We're naked and touching. Oh my Kamis! What do I do?!'_

He said not to move but the best option seemed to get away from him and run back to the future to pretend like this never happened. _'How is he so damn calm?'_

"Miko."

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru, his eyes were tinted red on the outside and his jaw was clinched.

' _Am I hurting him? Is he disgusted?'_

"Se-Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. I didn't see anyone in here, I swear!"

"Indeed." Smelling again, he could pick up her fear, embarrassment, and arousal was still present.

He knew she was telling the truth since he had his aura hidden. He figured she must have come in when he went to the bottom to get his amulet that had fallen off. He, Lord of the Western Lands, was torn.

Part of him wanted to play with her, make her sorry for touching his person in such a way but the other part wanted to push her over the side and let all his beast's dreams come true. However, he wasn't stupid. He knew if he let that happen his beast would mark her, that would never happen. Ever.

Sensing the dilemma the more human side of Sesshomaru was in, his beast wanted to add one more little tid bit of information to see if it was enough to push him towards letting go.

 **She has no hair.**

 _What are you speaking of? Her hair is under my arm._

 **Not there.**

Now Sesshomaru was confused. _'No hair? Her hair goes down her mid back…'_

 **Maybe if you let me out of this cage, I could show you how it works pup.**

 _No. This Sesshomaru needs no help in rutting. This One will handle this, you will take it too far._ Sesshomaru's beast was pissed. How dare he try to tame him! Without him Sesshomaru would be no more than any other human.

' _Why isn't he moving? Oh Kamis, just kill me.'_ Kagome peeked up at the demon Lord she was being held by. His golden eyes had a far-off look that lead her to believe Sesshomaru was speaking to his beast.

That was one of the first differences between the two half-brothers Kagome noticed. While Inuyasha had a beast, they didn't blend well at all. It was always a struggle for him to keep his beast under control and if he ever became present, only Kagome was able to calm him down, or someone would need to knock him out. Sesshomaru was the opposite; his beast was always present and worked with Sesshomaru's humanoid side. Kagome respected the bond the two shared, but she couldn't just stand here while they talked. She needed to get away.

For whatever reason he wasn't leaving, she couldn't wait. It was almost like he forgot about her being there; however, the bulge touching her leg showed Sesshomaru did notice her. Kagome didn't know how to handle this, was he interested in her?

No, he'd never notice her that way. It was time to run. Kagome took a deep breath then tried to slide out of his hold. She sucked in a quick breath at the feeling of her hardened nipples rubbing against his strong chest. It didn't help her hands were also on him, so she was able to feel how truly toned the demon Lord was.

Needless to say, her arousal spiked. She had never been touched in a sexual way before and this was definitely not how she envisioned her first time being naked with a man to go.

Ignoring these new feelings, Kagome used the slight gap she managed to get between them to push away from him. Once she was safely out of the water, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She didn't bother grabbing the new clothes left out for her, Kagome just made a mad dash to her room and away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was shocked. He felt her move but didn't react. He wanted to see what she was doing but was also very shocked that she would dare move first. He, The Western Lord, gave her a command and she ignored it. Sesshomaru felt her nipples rub against him as her small hands moved across his chest. His blood was boiling from her touch. His beast was going crazy trying to get out and take what she was offering. Then, she was gone.

He was pissed! The Western Lord may not have wanted to rut with the miko but who was she to not want him?! Any bitch would be lucky to be in her place.

 _How dare she leave This Sesshomaru without permission._ He ignored the sound of his beast laughing at him when he realized, much to his irritation, that his amulet was once again at the bottom of the spring. Diving down, he grabbed it and got himself ready. He needed to make sure all was ready for whatever his Mother had planned.

* * *

Kagome was still pink from her earlier embarrassment in the bath, but she pushed it aside as she made her way towards the infirmary. She had a job to do and she wasn't going to do anything to break the arrangement her and Sesshomaru set up. Squaring her shoulders, she pulled the door open. As she looked into the room, she saw many troops sitting or lying down waiting for her. All the troops who were concourse all looked over to her when she walked into the infirmary with irritation in their eyes. Kagome wasn't sure if it was from waiting on her to bathe or the fact their Lord pushed them to this limit because she was here to heal them. Either way, Kagome had a feeling she wasn't going to make any friends here.

Lucky for her, Akio was awake and able to walk.

When Kagome walked into the room, Akio noticed all his men glaring at her. He knew it was hard on them to have not only a human help them, but a female and if that wasn't enough, a miko. He knew better, he knew she was someone special and wanted to protect her anyway he could.

"Miko Kagome, the ones who are in need of healing first are towards the back. The healer set them up so you could work your way out of the room. Plus, when he has sick inus the healthy ones don't have to walk past them."

Noticing his kind jester, Kagome gave him the biggest smile she could give and a quick "thank you," while she kept her head bowed. She wanted to give him respect and not offend the other males in the room more than she may have already.

When she reached the first demon, she went up to him with a smile on her face and knelled down before him. "Hello, my name is Kagome and I'd like to heal you. It may feel a little strange at first but I promise you'll feel good as new once I'm done."

He didn't respond, he was unconscious but that didn't matter to her. She wanted to make sure she did everything in her power to make sure he felt comfortable and if he could hear her, even subconsciously, then he'd know what is going on and him and his beast would be more likely to accept it. It was also a sign of respect.

Akio and the other soldiers were impressed that Kagome took the time to talk her way through everything. It wasn't just for the first person she healed either, she did it with everyone she healed. The enormous show of respect let the others relax a bit and when their turn came, they were a little more comfortable to have her help.

Once she finished with the last soldier, a servant cam to tell them the evening meal was about to be served. Akio offered to show her the way when he noticed the unmated soldiers were saying about her. It would seem her show of power and respect was enough to interest them into looking at her as a possible mate, demanding on how strong she truly was.

"Miko Kagome, allow me the honor of escorting you to the dining room."

Kagome laughed at his overly formal speech but gratefully accepted. "Why thank you, Akio. I'm sure if you don't, I won't find my way until dinner, tomorrow."

The two laughed at her honesty, knowing it was fully possible it could take her a day to find anything in this large castle.


	9. Chapter 9 Rewritten

**At the Well**

"She ain't here. Smells like it's been at least a day since she was." Inuyasha was still smelling the air and the area around the well.

Sango and Miroku didn't know everything that Kagome planned, just that she was going home for a while and Sesshomaru would be taking Shippo to keep him safe from Kikyo, while they both agreed, the little kit wouldn't be safe here anymore, they still wished Kagome didn't have to leave. When they made it to the well and heard Inuyasha complaining about her not being at the well ready to go, they decided to head towards the village. They didn't need to be here to see the fight they knew was about to happen when Kagome was dragged back here.

They stopped when they heard a string of curse words coming from the bottom of the well.

"What the fuck! Why aren't you letting me through you stupid fucking well?!" The couple watched as their half-demon friend jumped out of the well just to jump back in again. When Inuyasha realized he was still in his own time he jumped out of the well one last time and grabbed the poor monk y his shirts and demanded answers.

"Why isn't it working? Do you feel any power coming from it?" He growled in the worried monk's face.

Miroku was about to answer Inuyasha but Kikyo did before him.

"I can feel her power here. She has sealed the well off so you can no longer go to her. It would appear my copy can do one thing right, at least." Saying what was on her mind, the dead miko walked away as fast as she came.

"How the Hell did she do that?! She can barely get her arrows to work, let alone hit their mark and now you're tellin' me she can keep me from going through the fuckin' well?! This has that bastered's name written all over it." The half-demon kept ranting as he passed around the old well.

Sango knew Miroku would be the only one who could try to talk some sense into their stubborn friend. She gave the monk a nudge before her and Kirara made their way towards the village.

Miroku causally walked towards the angry hanyo. He kept a little distance between them as he got his thoughts in order.

"My friend, things are changing."

"Nothing's changed!"

"You love Lady Kikyo. I know you are torn because Lady Kagome is also in your heart and you've been able to have a relationship with both but the truth is, you can't have them both. When you brought Lady Kikyo into our group your actions told them you want them both."

"That's a fucking lie! I never said that." Inuyasha wasn't backed down, in his mind, he did nothing wrong.

"You might not see it since Lady Kikyo doesn't seem to mind but she's no longer living, and she knows she'll always come first. Lady Kagome is different. She is alive, Inuyasha. She lives every day and loves you with everything she has. You broke her heart every time you'd leave to see Lady Kikyo and she always took you back, but this? This was too much and now we all must learn to live with what happened."

Sighing, Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder while he was looking at the well and said, "Inuyasha, no one blames you. Naraku messed up your life, just like the rest of us. Who knows, maybe it will be all be for the best."

Miroku left to get meet Sango. He knew his friend was going to need space after all this. While it hurt him, losing Lady Kagome, watching his lovely Sango hide the pain she felt from losing her heart sister did make him feel some resentment for the hanyo. This conversation helped Miroku see that Inuyasha was also hurting and what he said was probably true, this was all for the best.

Inuyasha was over whelmed. He grew up alone, his mother never had a chance to teach him about his human side. He was so torn, everything Miroku said was true; he did love both women. How could they share a should but be complete opposites. Everything Kagome and Kikyo said and all their actions were completely different. Maybe everyone was right. Inuyasha knew Kagome loved all of him, wild demon he couldn't control and all. She supported him and was loyal to a fault. Kikyo loved his human side, having him use the jewel to become human also took away her responsibility to look after the jewel. Now he wasn't sure if Kikyo loved him at all or just wanted what was owed to her.

Could that be fixed? Could Kikyo ever truly love him the way he was? Demon half and all? Inuyasha sighed, he knew the only way he'd ever get any answers was to talk to the miko in question. His worry was if he could handle the answers Kikyo gave him. Pulling away from the well, Inuyasha rushed towards the dead miko's location to get some answer.

When Inuyasha finally caught up to her, he found her sitting in a tree, being feed souls.

"I suppose you wish to speak to me, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, do you um, do you remember everything from before?" He kept his golden eyes on the tree, it always creeped him out that she had other's souls to "live."

' _How can I pretend there's hope if I can't even look at her?'_ Inuyasha looked up, ignoring the chill that ran through him as Kikyo responded to his question.

"Yes. I may not have the same feelings or emotions but I do remember my life before I was killed."

' _Do I really want to do this? What if I hear something I don't want to know?'_ Inuyasha took a deep, calming breath and jumped up to sit next to her in the tree. It was time to look past the final battle and decide what he wants in his life.

"Kikyo, I need to know, could you have ever loved me the way I am?"

Her answer was almost instant, "no."

If he thought he knew what pain was before, he was wrong. He thought he was going to die from how much that one word hurt. It felt like his chest was being ripped apart from the inside out.

"I know now that things are different, but demons are evil and you are half demon. I am evil now, but have no demon in me. It is an odd feeling..."

With that she left with her soul collectors. _'What does that mean? This are different back then? Does that mean we have a chance now?'_

Leaping up to the very top of the tree he yelled, "KIKYO!" She didn't come back, not that he expected her to. Inuyasha went to his favorite spot to go think. He wanted to be ready to talk to Kikyo again when she came back and figure out how he truly felt.

 **The Western Dinning Hall**

Rin was concerned. While meals in the Western Palace were normally a quiet affair, this was different. Shippo was almost glued to Kagome's side after they walked in. When they met up with Kagome in the hallway, Shippo's mood dropped instantly. "Rin, somethings wrong with Kagome." He whispered before grabbing his mom's hand.

Now, everyone was eating with the tension surrounding them. Kagome was quietly asking Shippo about what else she missed and what his plans were after she went back to her home.

Her Lord looked the same to anyone who didn't know his little tells. Rin noticed his slightly narrowed eyes, which was Sesshomaru's sign he was angry. Then, Rin noticed he kept glancing at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. What did she miss? Could that be why Kagome was upset?

' _If Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru are fighting does that mean their deal is off? It can't be! Rin has at least one full year with Kagome and Shippo! They can't go, not when I'm finally happy.'_ She had to get out of the dining hall. She knew her Lord hated when she cried but she also knew it would hurt Kagome and Shippo as well.

"Goo- Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome, and Sh- Shippo." Rin dashed out of the room with tears trailing down her face.

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru to see if he knew what just happened but he gave her a slightly confused look in return. If Kagome had to guess, it was due to the tension between her and the Western Lord. Without another thought, Kagome rushed out after her with Shippo hot on her heels.

Sesshomaru was stunned. He was arguing with his beast through the evening meal so he had no idea what could have upset his ward. She never leaves a room without permission, but by the smell of tears she was already crying as she was trying to flee the room.

"Jaken. What happened to Rin?"

Jaken was shaking, for once he had no idea what was going on. Normally the only issue Rin ever had was when he wouldn't play with her even after the Western Lord told him to. This time he was just standing outside waiting to chase after the two brats once they were done with diner.

"I... I have no idea Lord Sesshomaru, she was fine all day. Happy even!" Jaken was waiting to get punished like he normally did but it never came. Looking up, he saw his Lord walking after everyone. _'What is going on?'_ The old toad wondered as he was left alone in the dining hall.

 **Rin's Rooms**

Rin flung herself on her futon, she didn't understand what was going on in her own home. The idea of things going back to how they use to be spending all day alone with Jaken or her nanny always seemed okay since it was all she knew. When they weren't traveling, Rin only saw Sesshomaru in the morning for breakfast and possibly at night if she was extremely lucky. It was too much for her little heart to handle, she was happy having a family. Their family might be strange but they all loved her and she loved all of them. Shippo was an older brother she never had, even if he was shorter than her. Kagome was a mother figure, she took care of her, cared about her, and Rin always hoped she'd be able to call her Mom one day. Kagome was a dream come true!

With the safety her room had to offer, Rin let her sobs loose as she mourned the loose she already felt. With her little face in her pillow, Rin didn't notice when Kagome and Shippo entered the room, nor when they walked closer.

Hearing Rin's crying from outside the door, Kagome entered without knocking. When she saw Rin thrown across her bed, Kagome's heart broke. "Rin? Honey, what is it? What happened?"

Kagome slowly sat on the futon with the crying child, giving Rin the chance to tell Kagome to leave her alone if she needed space. When Rin made no move to push Kagome away, she wrapped her arms around Rin to cuddle with her in an effort to make Rin feel safe.

Shippo went in front of Rin and held her too. He buried his little nose in her hair and waited for her to talk. It took a few minutes for Rin to calm down enough to talk but once she did, she wasn't sure what she should say to them. She didn't want to push Kagome away but she also didn't know if she could everything, she was feeling in.

"Rin, whatever it is you can tell me, Sweetie."

Rin turned her had to look at Kagome, her eyes held nothing but concern and love. Taking a calming breath, she started to explain what she was feeling.

"Kagome, it's just that, well I've always been happy with Sesshomaru-sama. Then, our packs joined each other and you took care of Rin. Shippo plays with Rin and doesn't make Rin feel stupid. Even after you went home, I got to play with Shippo every day. Like a brother and... and you, you seem like Rin's Mommy. I don't remember mine but you, you take care of Rin. You do more than that! You make Rin happy, Kagome. Rin knows I'm safe with you and I know you care about me. Then, at dinner you and Sesshomaru seemed upset at each other. Rin doesn't want to lose you Kagome! If you and lord Sesshomaru fight then you and Shippo will leave and Rin will be alone with Jaken during the day and only see Lord Sesshomaru once a day."

Kagome pulled Rin into a strong bear hug. She could tell Rin was truly upset when she kept switching form third person to first throughout her explanation. She was trying so hard to be big and strong for her Lord.

"Oh Sweetie, Sesshomaru and I could hate each other and I would still find a way to see you, not matter what he or anyone else said. To be completely honest, I don't see us ever hating each other, I don't know if he ever really did. When we first met, him and Inuyasha were at each other's throats and I think he disliked me because I was loyal to Inuyasha. But that's another story. What I'm trying to say is, while Sesshomaru and I may not see eye to eye, we both care deeply for you. We'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Rin, why don't we have Mama read us a story? Nothing makes me feel better than cuddling with her while she read to me." Shippo added, wanting to do anything he could to soothe his new heart sister.

Rin nodded at the idea of being held while hearing one of Kagome's stories. She quickly sat up so Kagome could grab her story book, then crawled back on to the futon. She had Shippo on one side of her and Rin on the other. Once Rin picked out which story she wanted, Kagome started to read and Shippo pulled up the covers to keep them warm and cozy.

It was a long day for all of them, Kagome didn't get too far before both kids passed out on her. She looked down at their sleeping faces and couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. She gave them both a kiss on the top of their heads. She thought about getting up and going to her room but she was comfy and had to go home at first light. Kagome wanted to spend as much time as she could with her babies. The young miko pulled them close and let her dreams take her away.

…

The Western Lord stood outside the partially open doors listening and watching what was going on with his ward. When Rin told the miko her fears, Sesshomaru could understand why she was upset. He was still angry at the woman soothing his ward for leaving him excited in the springs but now he was pissed. Who was she to speak to his Rin in such a way?

'How dare she say she'd find a way to see Rin if This Sesshomaru told her to stay away.'

He contemplated walking in there and punishing her for showing him such disrespect in front of his ward of all people when he heard the rest. How foolish was this woman? Of course he hated her when they first met. She was a human dressed like a whore who was loyal to the half-breed. She gave the one thing he wanted to Inuyasha. Hell, she also cheered for the fool after she gave Inuyasha his father's fang.

'Stupid woman.' Sesshomaru was so deep in thought over his past with the annoying woman he never noticed she started to read to the kids. Once he knew how he wanted to precede, he carefully slid the door open and found Kagome asleep with both kids cuddling up close in the safely of her arms. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't wake them. The Western Lord walked closer and placed his large, clawed hand on Rin's head before he left the room.

He needed a drink, possibly to kill something. Him and his beast were both angry as they made their way to Sesshomaru's study. How could she ignore him through the whole meal after leaving him in the springs? Women beg to be where she was. Some even kill to be near him and Kagome acts like she can't be in the same room as him. Who does she think she is? The nerve of her.

Entering his study, Sesshomaru didn't make it to his seat before he felt Yukio at the door, knocking before he entered.

"My Lord, I need to speak to you."

Nodding, Sesshomaru walked towards his book case to grab some sake. Pouring two cups, the male demons sat down for a drink before they started to talk. The Western Lord had to remind himself Yukio wasn't the reason behind his anger, Sesshoamru knew tonight was going to be long so he kept his sake bottle close by.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is something that is troubling me, why would Lady Mother be coming to the West after all this time?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know."

' _Talking to him now is as easy as talking to him as a pup.'_ Yukio thought, sighing he continued on hoping the Western pup would listen, for once.

"What should we do to ready the castle for her? Do you want to give her the rooms she use to have? New ones? What about Lady Rin? Does she know of her?"

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, you cannot answer everything with a 'hn' and call it good. Stop acting like a pup throwing a fit and answer me. There must be a good reason for your mother to come home after what happened with your father and we better make sure she is as comfortable as possible. You may not l know what love is but she sure does and she had it thrown back in her face."

Sesshomaru was shocked. It had been a long time since he's upset one of the twins to the point that they had the nerve to chew him out. "Love is nothing but a weakness. Look at Mother and Father, look at the half-breed. When you love you are weak."

Yukio had no idea what to say to that. "Pup, you love Lady Rin. She is like your own pup and we all know it. You may not show it the way the rest of us do but it is clear you care for her. Don't try to argue or get upset. Just sit in here and talk to your beast, go kill something, Hell I don't care. Just stop acting like you didn't get your way and now you are pouting. You are a Lord, now act it." With that, he left the study before he said anything he'd regret.

' _Damn pup will make me age as fast as a human at this rate._ ' Yukio thought as he made his way towards his rooms.

 **Some Alpha.** Sesshomaru's beast wanted to get his point across.

 _Why are you here? Leave._ Sesshomaru groaned internally as he replied.

 **You are not in harmony with me. We will become weak if it is not fixed.**

 _This Sesshomaru would never be weak._

 **You know nothing. Let us hunt, then meditate. We need to center.**

 _Hn._ For once, he agreed with his beast. It might also keep him from killing Yukio. If he did kill the older inu he'd have to find someone else who he trusted and that wasn't going to happen so this was his only option.

' _Somehow I know this all goes back to the Miko and her deal.'_

 **Hn.** His beast had to agree with that thought.


	10. Chapter 10 Rewritten

Kagome was woken up by a small yet powerful elbow to the stomach. _'Rin seems to be having a very active dream'_ she thought with a small smile. Slowly, so she didn't wake the children, Kagome got out of bed. Once she was able to sneak out of Rin's rooms, she made her way over towards her room and hot spring to start her morning routine.

Ready for the day ahead, the young woman decided to head outside. She loved the fresh air in this time. Whenever she couldn't sleep in this era, Kagome would watch the stars. It always took her breath away; without the buildings and lights you could see stars for miles at a time.

With a smile on her face, Kagome slowly started making her way out of the maze Sesshomaru called a home, she finally found the garden. Looking up at the sky she noticed the moon shining against the dark sky. _'The moon matches Sesshomaru's marking.'_ Shaking her head to rid herself of that silly thought, she slowly walked farther into the garden. She spotted a small white bench that faced a little pound, it would make the perfect spot for her to enjoy the early morning sky. Kagome couldn't believe how alluring this place was. For someone as cold and calculated as Sesshomaru, his home sure didn't show it. _'Maybe it was made for Rin? Or maybe it was here before he became Lord?'_

"Miko Kagome? What are you doing out at this time?"

Kagome gasped as she turned towards the voice that startled her. Akio was a few feet away looking at her with amusement in his eyes. _'I wonder if all demons are this good looking? Do I have a thing for canines? First Inuyahsa, Koga, then Sesshomaru and now Akio. Not to mention seeing all the Western Army shirtless. Now that was a sight!'_

Akio cleared his throat as he waited for her to respond to his question when he smelled a slight change in her smell.

"Haha sorry, I was just thinking about demons. I think I might be a dog person... Yet I have a cat at home..." Kagome trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts.

' _A dog person? I do not understand this woman.'_ Akio thought to himself.

Kagome moved over a bit so there was more room on the bench, leaving the opening for him to sit if he wished. It was also easy for him to walk away without causing a big scene.

Akio saw the move and didn't see any harm in accepting her offer. With grace that so wasn't fair, he sat himself next to the young woman and watched the pond with her.

After a few moments, Akio decided to ask what was on his mind. "Kagome, if I may, why do you seem so different? I mean no offense, but the way you talk and dress, all of it is very odd." He hoped she didn't get upset with him for asking such a question, he waited for her response. Hopefully she didn't purify him for being so bold.

"Well, I can't tell you everything now, but I can say that you're correct; I am different. For one, I'm not from around here but I am trying to learn the ways of the land." She gave him some time to think over the information she gave him by looking at the pond again so he could process it.

A few minutes later Akio was ready to voice his next question. He couldn't believe she was so open to talk with him. "Why are you here? Do you not hate us for who we are?"

"I'm here because I don't see any difference between us. Some demons are kind, some are evil. The same can be said for humans and hanyos. If you look at the soul inside someone you don't see a difference." Kagome explained.

Mikos were raised to hate demons and kill them on sight. Akio believed her when she said she didn't see any difference between the two of them, but he also knew there was more to the story. If Kagome wasn't saying anything more on the subject, then there was a reason for it. She was a very open and honest person so he could wait till she was ready to tell him.

"Is the reason so many demons hate me here because I'm a miko?" Kagome asked somberly.

The Western inu demon sighed, he didn't want to answer this question but wanted to respect her as she did him. "Being a miko is a large part of it. Just as mikos are trained to hate and kill demons, we are taught the same about mikos. Kill first, ask questions later. However, there is more… You are an unknown person and he is Lord Sesshomaru. Besides Rin, no one knows him. No one would dare call him by his name; yet you do. Little Rin loves you; you have a demon as a son and are staying in the family wing. It makes people wonder what you really are to him…"

' _It makes me wonder as well.'_ Not wanting to go forward with what he was saying, Akio let his thought end there. All inus know she is pure but other kind of demons may not. There were many nasty rumors going around the castle, probably around the land by now.

While she was young, Kagome understood not only what Akio said but also what he didn't. She took it to heart, _'Maybe it's time to change. I'm not in my time or home; I'm in his. With how much my name's being drug through the mud, I can't imagine what Sesshomaru must be dealing with. He's a Lord. I can't risk his reputation especially not when he's doing so much for me. Ugh! What have I done?'_

"What can I do?" Kagome was genuinely carious. Before he had a chance to respond, she continued to hopefully convince him to help her. "I don't want people to hate me. I also don't want to hurt his reputation or Rin. I'm honestly just an ally to Sesshomaru, nothing more. I mean I'd love to be friends with him, but I don't see that ever happening. I heard some of the... "nicer" rumors. I don't care about nor do I want his riches or the title of The Western Lady. I- I'm just trying to finish everything that I need to in order to save the freaking world from Naraku." Looking over towards Akio, she pleaded with her eyes hoping Akio would have some answer for her. She couldn't handle any more problems. How many issues could their agreement handle before he pulled out and she was on her own again.

"you must treat him like the Lord he is. It will help if you act like the rest of us." Akio gently placed his clawed hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze before pulling away before more rumors could spread. "Keep your head up, don't let the others get you down, Kagome. Now, I must insist you return to your rooms. Lord Sesshomaru won't be pleased if you are still asleep when he is ready to leave."

Knowing he was right she nodded and followed Akio back to the children. Instead of going back to the rooms assigned to her, she snuck into Rin's rooms and climbed back into bed with them to catch some sleep before leaving again. Kagome was going to miss them, but this was the right thing to do. She needed to take care of herself for once.

A couple hours later, Kagome woke up so her and the kids could have a light breakfast before she played a quick game of tag before Sesshomaru came to take her home. The young, blue eyed woman decided she'd start marking changes today in order to save whatever relationship she had with the Western Lord. She wore leggings and a longer, baggy shirt. It wasn't "proper" but hopefully better than her school uniform.

Getting closer to his target, Sesshomaru let his aura loose so he wouldn't have to speak for them to stop their game. The instant Kagome felt Sesshomaru coming towards them, she stopped their game of tag and told the children to come over.

Surprising everyone, Kagome gave the Western Lord a formal bow for someone in her standing to meet a Lord in person. When she finished counting to five in her head, Kagome got up and said a tearful goodbye to Rin and Shippo.

Making her way towards Sesshomaru, Kagome made sure to keep her eyes down instead of her typical eye contact. Once she reached his side, she didn't move until he led the way. Following behind him with her head bowed, Kagome could only hope this would help the drama she had accidentally caused him.

Completely stunned but also busy, Sesshomaru took them outside the palace gates before pulling her close to take flight. He knew it was awkward, he had to hold her close enough so she wouldn't fall off the cloud but not too close she was injured by his armor.

They were about halfway to the well and still not one word had been spoken between the two. Sesshomaru was stunned. The annoying woman in his arm was being respectable and submissive. She bothered him any time they were together with her annoying chatter but this time there was nothing. She wasn't doing anything. Just standing by him with her head bowed.

' _Why is she acting this way?'_

 **She smells of another male.**

' _Another male?'_ Trying to be discrete, Sesshomaru lowered his head so he could take in her scent better. He took a long inhale through his nose, shifting through all the smells that cling to the miko. Shippo and Rin's scent clung to her, his scent was also strong but under all that was another scent. _'Akio. Why would she smell of him?'_

 **Ask.**

Maybe meditating with his beast was a good idea. For once they were not fighting and his beast was helping him. However, he wasn't sure why he was asking. He clearly did not care for the human woman. His brother's woman no less. If he didn't ask it would be on his mind and if his beast wanted him to ask, then there had to be a reason. It was worth it to keep the peace between the two halves of himself.

"Miko, why do you smell of Akio?"

Kagome wasn't expecting to hear from Sesshomaru at all, so she was shocked to hear him speak. _'I smell like Akio? Well he did talk to me, but will Akio get in trouble for talking to me, at night? Might as well be honest. We did nothing wrong.'_

"I woke up in the middle of the night and took a walk in the garden. While I was sitting near your pond, he came up to me to find out why I was out so late." I guess it was our proximity."

' _There is your answer. She did not lie either.'_ He was impressed by her honesty. Most would do anything to please him but not her, Kagome was always honest. It should have been simple enough but for some unknown reason, Sesshomaru was irritated to learn why Kagome and Akio were out alone together, at night.

"Him simply asking you a question would not cause his scent to be on you. Do not play games with me Miko. Answer my question."

' _What is she hiding? She is a guest in This Sesshomaru's lands and yet she dares keep things from me that have to do with my staff?'_

Knowing that she had upset him she figured she might as well tell him everything. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." She tilted her head to the side to show submission and then continued on with her answer, "I was outside, and he did ask but I moved over on the bench so he could sit by me. We ended up talking a little before he told me I needed to go back to bed so I didn't hold you up in the morning."

 **Lord Sesshomaru?**

 _Hn. What has caused this change? Why is she not being Kagome?_

 **Kagome?**

 _The Miko._

The Western Lord gave up trying to get anywhere else with the girl. Clearly, she didn't want to talk, and he wasn't about to stoop down to her level by starting meaningless conversation.

 **It bothers you.**

 _You know not what you speak of._

 **You forget, I am you. We are one, and right now WE are mad she does not want our company.**

 _She has finally learned her place. Do not interfere._

Hoping that would be the end of it, he went back to focusing on getting to the well. If she tried to speak with him again, he'd respond but he was not going to push for conversation.

Kagome knew they were getting closer to the well. She was starting to get tense. How could they continue with their deal if they couldn't even be around each other? For one, they haven't talked about the whole bath issue. She wasn't sure if she was grateful for that or not. Did he want to talk to her about it? Why else would Sesshomaru start a conversation with her?

' _What do I do? If it was Inuyasha, we'd just act like nothing happened; never talk about it and try to ignore it. But look at where that got us. Not even on speaking terms.'_ Mentally preparing herself, Kagome slowly looked up to his face.

As soon as Kagome started looking at him, Sesshomaru looked down to her. There was something different this time; instead of him looking at her with blank, cold eyes, they were swimming with emotions.

' _Was he talking to his beast?'_ Whatever the reason, Kagome decided Sesshomaru had gorgeous eyes when they were closed off but Godly when they showed emotions.

She forgot everything and just spoke what was on her mind. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Lord Sesshomaru. I honestly can't thank you enough." She wanted to bring up the bath incident, but she chickened out.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and left the conversation there. She knew that was his way of ending the discussion, so she didn't say anything else. How could she go about this? _'Do I just say "oh hey, as much as I loved the feeling of your sexy body against mine it can't happen again. Well, unless you want it to." No! Bad Kagome.'_ She clearly needed more time to collect her thoughts and build up her courage. Possibly lower her hormones as well.

About an hour later they reached the clearing that held the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome assumed Sesshomaru would drop her off and head back, but he also walked towards the well with her.

' _Is he going to the future? Why in the world would he be coming with me? He wouldn't lock me in the future, would he?!'_ Kagome paused, reaching the well, she turned to see what the Western Lord would do next but was startled to see him standing so close to her.

She took a step back but froze when he matched her step with one of his own. Kagome kept moving backwards until the back of her legs hit the old well.

He was about a foot away, staring down at her with burning eyes. Kagome thought maybe he wanted an apology for earlier, so she quickly spoke up, hoping to defuse whatever was going on between them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wanted to let you know that I'm so sorry about what happened in the hot springs and it will never happen again. I'll make sure I double check they are empty next time! I would never have... um... touched you-" Sesshomaru pushed against her so she had two choices; either have her body pressed up against him or fall into the well.

He leaned over her, bracing himself with one arm on the lip of the well then whispered in her ear, "Are you sure of that, Miko?"

Completely freaking out from his proximity, Kagome had no idea what he was talking about. "Um, I'm not sure what you mean..." Her nerves made it impossible to finish a full thought. She braced herself by holding onto the well behind her, hoping her knees wouldn't give out as he ran his nose from her ear, down to her neck. Causing a shiver to run through her body she tried to focus on what he was doing and how to get out of this situation.

Sesshomaru inhaled her spicy scent and all but purred, "are you sure we won't be together in a bath?"

Kagome wasn't the only one trying to focus while this was happening. Sesshomaru was fighting hard to get his beast to back down, somehow in the little time they had between landing and now his beast managed to gain control. While he was more merged with him, his beast was controlling their body at the moment. Sesshomaru hated that he was also enjoying this, the spike in her arousal pleased him when he moved his nose closer.

"Your body is telling This Sesshomaru that you enjoy my touch. Why do you try to deny it?"

He was right, her body did enjoy what he was doing to her, but she wouldn't just give herself away to the first male that showed her some interest. She carefully let go of the well to place her hands on his well sculpted chest in the hopes of pushing him away. This seemed to make him push harder to get a response from her.

Ignoring her attempt at space, he moved until their lips were a breath away before speaking again. "Are you certain you want to push This One away? Does what you saw in the spring displease you?"

He smirked when he saw his plan to shock her worked.

"No! I mean I didn't see much but I did like what I saw, I mean who wouldn't? It's all I can think about!" Her face turned crimson as she realized she had told him all that. How could she be so stupid? She tried to turn her face, but his clawed hand stopped her.

He was now touching her lips as he spoke, looking deep into her eyes. "Then why do you push This Sesshomaru away?" He didn't realize how much he needed to hear this answer until after he asked.

Kagome was about to respond, or try to when she noticed his eyes had started tinting red. Could it be his beast she was talking to? Did Sesshomaru even know what was going on? She tried to push him away once again to gain some space but got nowhere.

"Sess... Er, Lord Sesshomaru, am I still talking to you?"

Ignoring her question, he asked his own, "why do you now call This Sesshomaru by his title? Even when This One told you to do so or tried to kill you, you have never done so. Why now?"

Completely distracted by the feeling of his lips moving on hers, Kagome did all she could to try and not get lost in this new feeling.

When she didn't answer him, Sesshomaru pushed a little on her lips and gave her a soft but sweet kiss to see what she would do next. He smirked when he smelt her shock and arousal. Pulling away slightly to look at her he was surprised when she pushed him away instead of kissing him again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will not be a one-night stand." She was trying not to cry. Why could no one in this time care for her?

Confused and finally back to his normal self, Sesshomaru lifted one of his regal eyebrows in question. "Miko, you do not make sense."

' _Ugh. I need to remember the time difference.'_

"What I meant is, I will not be... I think you'd call it a quick rut and then that would be it. I'm sure you have enough females on that list and I'm not about to add my name to it."

Now he was pissed. _She dares push This Sesshomaru away!_

 **Why did you want her to kiss back?**

 _Do not start._

 **You are interested. Try talking.**

Sesshomaru grabbed her using his demon speed and had her pressed against a tree before she knew what happened. He had his nose in the crook of her neck again. He loved her smell, it brought him a calming feeling yet also excited him. How was that possible?

Moving so his mouth was on the shell of her ear he spoke, his voice husky from excitement. "There is no list, Miko. This One said nothing of a quick rut. You do not know This Sesshomaru, do not act as if you do."

Suddenly he pulled back and she watched his eyes go back to their cold self. He saw her about to speak so he answered her unspoken question. "The half-breed comes."

Not even a minute later Inuyasha rushed into the clearing, Tessaiga ready to kill Sesshomaru.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, SESSHOMARU!"

In true Inuyasha fashion, he didn't even look towards Kagome before rushing into battle with his older half-brother, who was standing in front of the human woman. Sesshomaru would normally sidestep the attack but he couldn't this time or the miko would be injured, if not killed. He bent his knees, ready to attack when a screech, sounding vaguely like the word sit rang through the clearing. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were confused and irritated she got involved.

"What the fuck was that for, Wench?! I come to save you and you stop me from kickin' his ass?!" He yelled as he climbed out of his crater.

Kagome was trying to keep her temper under control. She walked between the brothers, hoping neither of them would attack with her in the line of fire.

"Miko, you stand up for the one who replaced you? Do you truly think you could stop This Sesshomaru?"

He went from pissed to enraged. This little miko was going to pick that pup over him?! As he waited for her to respond, he realized something; he needed to know what her answer was.

 _She still chooses him. This One opened my home to her, took in the kit for her._

 **She didn't.**

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome turned to face him. She looked hurt; did she truly expect to be treated differently after what she just did?

"I didn't stop the fight to protect Inuyasha. I stopped the fight because there is no reason for the two of you to fight. You didn't kidnap me; in fact, you're helping me so for him to attack you isn't right and I wouldn't be me if I didn't stand up and put an end to it."

Before he had a chance to think over what she had said, Inuyasha popped in with his own thoughts.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about? Where have you been? Why can't I go through the well?"

Kagome kept looking at Sesshomaru while Inuyasha talked, she wanted his approval from some odd reason. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod before she turned to face her oldest friend.

"Inuyasha, I'll talk to you and the rest of the group tonight, but first I need to finish talking to Lord Sesshomaru. Alone."

The Western Lord smirked when his younger brother's ears fell flat. Clearly the answer he received from the young woman along with the use of his title upset the pup. Sesshomaru walked off to the God tree knowing full well the miko would follow. Kagome gave a small smile to Inuyasha before she started to walk past him to follow Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha grabbed her elbow, his ears still lowered. It just didn't add up to him. Why would she want to talk with Sesshomaru without him?

"Kagome, what's wrong? Did he make you do anything? Why are you going with him?" He sounded so hurt and rejected.

Kagome sighed; she didn't want to hurt him but being harsh might be the only way to get him to understand. She needed to stop running away from things like she has been. That's why they were all in this situation. It was time to break the cycle once and for all.

"Inuyasha, he's been amazing. He's helping me and doing everything we agreed to. Stop blaming him for everything, please." Kagome tried to explain when she saw him get ready to argue with her. "I... I trust him and you have Kikyo so there is no reason to worry. You have someone to protect Inuyasha, and it isn't me. I don't think it ever was me."

She couldn't help the tears that started to fall. It still hurt to think of the three years she wasted being in love with him and how many times he put her down, how many times he left her to see Kikyo and now she had been replaced by the dead miko completely.

"Kago-"

"No Inuyasha, I'll talk to you tonight, with everyone else." She pulled her arm away so she could meet with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had a feeling she was walking away from a lot more than just this conversation and that scared him. If he truly loved Kikyo, then why did this hurt so much? He left the clearing to go find a fight. He would keep busy before they talked again. If not, he'd do something he'd regret and possibly lose Kagome for good.

At the God Tree, Sesshomaru heard everything they said. His beast was thrilled and if he was honest with himself, he was also happy that she chose him over his half-brother. As soon as she made it to the tree Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing by the tree waiting for her. She slowly sat before him, hoping to show him respect.

This show of submission also pleased the Western Lord, not that he left it show.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru, I um, I was wondering, are we... do you want to back out? I mean I would understand if you did. This wasn't what you signed up for. I could always..."

"Miko."

Kagome stopped her rambling to look up at him, she could tell from his tone (if he even had different tones) that he wasn't happy. That was the last thing she wanted, him upset with her.

"Our arrangement had nothing to do with his behavior. You dare question This One's honor?" Once again, his eyes were full of emotion but sadly, they were full of anger.

Kagome didn't even think twice before jumping up to her feet and grabbing his clawed hand in hers. How did she manage to upset him yet again? While she tried to think about what she was going to say, Sesshomaru was also thinking over her actions.

 **Bold move.**

 _Indeed._

"My Lord, I wouldn't question your honor, I didn't mean that." She softly replied as she lowered her head, unable to keep eye contact any longer. "All I meant was I'm not worth all this trouble."

A strange feeling washed over the Lord. Unsure if it was him or his beast who moved, they agreed on the action he took. Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug, being careful of his armor. He buried his nose into her hair as he spoke, "do not speak such things, Miko."

Oddly enough, this was the safest Kagome had ever felt in this era. Without a moment of hesitation Kagome hugged him back with all the unknown emotions building inside her.

After a few minutes Kagome asked the question on her mind. "Sesshomaru, what are we doing?"

Said male let a small smile grace his face when she dropped his title. It made them feel more intimate. He knew she probably wouldn't like his answer, but he was always honest and said only what he meant. "This Sesshomaru does not know."

Kagome was disappointed, she had hoped this would be a romantic moment between them. She pulled back from him, grateful that he let her. She stood as tall as she could, ready to be strong and protect her heart. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry but I can't do this. I can't fall for someone to be pushed aside, again. I can't get the children excited that their two favorite people will be together, and they will be a family for nothing, and I won't settle for less than love. I'd rather be alone forever then not be loved in return."

Kagome was shocked when Sesshomaru took a step back, cold eyes looking back at her.

"The deal stands. You will train so you can take the jewel away from Naraku and purify it. The kit will stay with This One until you are ready to fight."

Gasp! He couldn't possibly mean what she thought he did, could he?

"Will I see you in my time?"

"No."

With that final word, Lord Sesshomaru was gone. Possibly for good.


	11. Chapter 11

**ONE MIKO TWO LIVES**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 **Disclaimer** : Own nothing… sad face

 _Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story! I'm glad people are enjoying it._

 **Kaede's Hut**

It was another hour before Kagome finally made her way to Kaede's hut. When she finally stopped crying but wanted to wash up before seeing everyone. She was tired, tired of being hurt, tired of being seen as weak, it was time to change. Kagome smiled when Sango ran up and gave her a crushing hug. She's missed her friends so much. When Miroku came up she gave him a hug as well but was ready to move if his hands went down to low. To both girl's surprise, he didn't. It was an honest friendly hug.

"Well come in child. We have much to discuss." Smiling at the older miko who has become a grandmother to her and followed her inside the hut.

As soon as everyone was seated they started by talking about everything that had happened since she left. After some funny stories and noticing how close Sango and Miroku were she felt better. She was worried that her disappearance from the group would be bad but things worked out just fine. At that point Inuyasha walked in and sat by the hanging mat. Seeing him hurt but for a difference reason. In all this she lost her first love, her best friend, and looking at him remind her of who she somehow had started to have feelings for. She took a deep breath and smiled at him. She refused to cry any more. She might be young in her era but here she wasn't. By now she should be married and have kids. Whatever feelings she may have for anyone doesn't come above the jewel or her duties.

"So why can't I get through the well." Inuyasha demanded.

'Well there went small talk.' Kagome thought to herself.

"I think you know why, Kikyo should have been able to tell you." Kagome answered in hopes he'd drop the topic.

He looked like he was about to say something when Kikyo walked in. She may have been Kaede older sister but Kaede didn't agree with her being back this way. Rin was one thing, she was still herself, she was still using her soul and body. Kikyo, well no one knows what Kikyo really was now.

"I told him what you did. Only someone with your reiki can pass. Now, why have you returned?" Kikyo's response made it clear that she was not pleased that Kagome was back.

Sango was about to stand up for Kagome when surprisingly Kagome ignored her completely and asked Sango if she'd like to go take a bath before she should head home again. Quickly agreeing the girls left the hut. Inuyasha was up and out the door before anyone saw.

"Oi! What do you mean before you head home again? You just got here. You can't be leavin' again" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed out.

Not sure if he was more hurt or angry he went to anger. That was a safer feeling.

"Actually, I can. You are **not** my boss or my father. You wanted Kikyo in this group and you got her. Go take her to find your jewel. I'll be back to finish this. Unlike some people I know, I keep my word." She barely got out that harsh response.

With that she walked off feeling terrible for how she spoke to him but it had to be done. Inuyasha was shocked. 'Have I caused this?'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha quietly called her name hoping she'd stop and look back.

She kept walking with Sango to the spring.

 **Hot Springs**

Both girls were enjoying the feel of the warm water calming their nerves.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I'm fine. It may be stressful but everything is finally happening. I'm getting my school work done. We guessed it would take five months but I'm getting it done so fast. I wake up before everyone else and get a good two hours done before I start my training. My grades are great, and to be honest my mental health is much better as well." Kagome answered with a smile.

"I'm glad. You look well. With school getting taken care of how much time are you able to commit to your training?" Sango was proud of what all Kagome was doing, she knew it was hard on her but she was sure her friend would come out stronger than before.

"I spend my mornings working on my miko powers helping my grandfather around the shrine. While we work or clean he talks to me about the past. I'm learning more and more about demon lives and hopefully I won't be so worthless when I'm here."

"Don't be like that Kagome, you aren't worthless." Sango stated. There was no way she was going to allow Kagome to feel that way about herself.

"I am though. At home I'm not but here, well here you need to know how to hunt, clean food, fight, things I don't know. I can't make a shelter and without you and all our group I wouldn't have lived a full day here."

Sango didn't know what to say to that. While it was true, she didn't have the skills needed to last here but that doesn't mean she wasn't helpful. She brought with her all kinds of knowledge that they would never have even heard of. Plus, she was someone they all trusted, leaned on for support. She was brought out of her thoughts by Kagome suggesting they head back to the others before she must go back home.

 **Western Castle**

No one wanted to be around Sesshomaru. When he came home he was in a terrible mood. Not only did he snap at anyone who got in his way but he was handing out punishments left and right. Sadly, this didn't help the rumor mill. The miko goes away and he comes back upset. That was until few heard young Rin and Shippo crying. Then they knew something had happened between the two.

Raku was pissed at both Kagome and her lord. She had no idea who was at fault, she could never say out loud that it was her lord however, from how they both act it was clear to her that he most likely did something. Yukiko went to her brother to see if he'll say something to Sesshomaru before there is no going back. When Yukiko found him, he was in his sitting room with Akio talking over battle plans.

"Yukiko? What's wrong?" Yukio asked worried about what would have upset his sister this much. She never comes in without knocking nor does she ever let her beast get a step on her. Her eyes were tinted red, if he had to guess it would have to do with that damn pup they call a lord.

"He… he just… those pups! He... I don't even know what he did but those little ones are heartbroken! Raku has been in there all day since he came back trying to calm them." Yukiko vented.

She started growling at the heart break those little ones are going though for no reason.

"What has happened to upset the Lady Rin and the kit? I know they will miss Kagome but she will be back next month." Suddenly Akio wished he never asked. Yukiko turned to him with a look of rage.

"That damn pup isn't having Kagome come back until she is ready to fight Naraku and use the jewel!" Akio stood up at her response.

"She was to come by once a month, and he'd go to her three times a month. Forget it, I'll go talk to Lady Rin and Little Shippo." Akio gritted out. He hated seeing little ones upset. Especially Rin.

With that he walked out to try to cheer up the little ones. He knew the other two needed to talk. They would be the only ones who could talk to him and try to make things right. Before they had a chance to do anything the news of Lady Mother's arrival rang out.

"Maybe she can talk to her pup. Kami knows I'm done trying." Yukiko said as she started walking towards the door.

"Yukiko, you don't mean that." Yukio tried to calm her down. Being upset wasn't going to help anyone.

"Oh I might." Yukiko snapped. They left to go great Lady Mother, either this would do their lord some good or they might need to build a new castle once the two of them were done.

 **Entrance Hall**

Lady Mother wasn't sure what to expect. One thing for sure was she didn't expect to see a human child with tear stains on her face standing by her son and a little fox kit hiding behind the human. Her son looked pissed, she hated seeing him so upset all the time. She wanted to see him smile. She wanted him to have a family and be happy. She knew leaving was the wrong thing to do but when her mate took another she had to leave. She wanted to take him but she couldn't. He had to be here to be Lord in training.

"Son, are you going to introduce me to everyone?" She asked hoping to snap everyone out of their thoughts.

Bowing his head in respect he said "Mother." Then he put his hand on Rin's head and said "This is Rin and the kit's Shippo. You know everyone else."

Unsure of what to do, Rin walked up and gave her the biggest smile she could with how sad she was at that moment.

"Hello, Rin is Rin. You're really pretty, like Kagome"

Once she said Kagome's name the kit instantly started to tear up a bit. Rin's smile all but vanished. Lady Mother could tell something had happened but she wasn't sure what.

"Kagome? Who is that child?" Lady Mother coo'd trying to get some answers.

Rin didn't know what to say. Sesshomaru saved her from having to talk about such a sore topic with a quick "Rin." With that she took off with Shippo, both trying to stop crying before they reached their room.

To say Lady Mother was shocked is an understatement. Two little ones were hurting, her son actually had the audacity to dismissed them. What was going on with his son? She would watch him through her mirror but he always seemed the same. This was different, this wasn't cold this was freezing!

"Son, let us go to the study." She was going to talk to her son. It was up to him if the whole castle knew what she was about to say or not. Maybe she'd be able to help him through whatever had caused so much trouble and then they could try to fix what was left of their relationship.

"Hn." He turned and started walking. Whatever his mother wanted couldn't have come at a worse time.

 **Mother could help us.** His beast stated.

 _She will not know what is going on because nothing is going on._

 **We miss her.** **He whined. He was tired of how annoying his more humanoid self was being.**

 _No, we wanted to show her she wants us, that is all._ _Sesshomaru wasn't about to have this talk with his beast, again._

 **If she was like other females then we wouldn't have touched her and she did want us. She just wanted more then what you wanted to give. What you were willing to give, we will give her what she wants. If you do not then I will.** **We want her.**

Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I think it's time we talk." Lady Mother finally said when she noticed he wasn't going to talk any time soon.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted as he went to poor some sake.

"Sesshomaru, you will not 'hn' me, your own mother." She said with a look at a mother gives to their child while disciplining them.

His only response was to look at her. He was a grown Inu. He was not going to be talked to like a pup. He had to deal with Yukio's "talk" and now he's going to have to listen to his mother. Last time he saw her she was a mess. He wasn't even sure she'd make it a full year after his father left. Now she wants to come back here to tell him what to do? That was not going to happen. In Sesshomaru's mind, she had her chance and she left.

"Son, I don't know what is going on with you but I have been watching you, you know this. I'm sorry I had to leave. I couldn't stay here any longer. Everywhere I looked I saw him, I saw old memories, I saw what I thought would happen when you were older. If I stayed I would never have lasted. Please, allow me to be here for you now." Her pleading tone made it impossible for him to ignore.

"Mother, This Sesshomaru does not need this now." As he spoke he walked towards the window and turned his back to the table where his mother was standing. He couldn't see her upset knowing he was the cause. As cold as he may seem he did have a heart.

Lady Mother looked down in frustration. She had no idea how to get through to him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw odd pink characters on a very different looking scroll. Taking a step forward she grabbed the paper and started to read it.

-OMTL-

 _Lord Sesshomaru, of the Western Lands & Higurashi Kagome, the Shikon no Tama Miko Agreement_

 _1._ _Shippo is to stays with Lord Sesshomaru while Kagome is back at home working on school and training_

 _2._ _Kagome will promise one year to work with Rin after the jewel is finished_

 _3._ _Kagome will block Inuyasha from the well and give Lord Sesshomaru a path through the well with the use of an amulet that will have a part of Kagome's reiki in it_

 _4._ _Kagome will heal Lord Sesshomaru's Army so he can push them harder, Kagome will receive a few coins in order to take care of her family_

 _5._ _Kagome will heal Lord Sesshomaru's arm back to how it was before the "incident"_

 _6._ _Lord Sesshomaru will train Kagome to use her reiki and fight_

 _7._ _Kagome will not hinder Lord Sesshomaru in anyway shape or form_

 _8._ _Kagome will help with the West's defenses with her future information, to a point (no telling what is to come)_

 _9._ _Kagome will follow through with the jewel and not give it to anyone, including Inuyasha_

 _10._ _Kagome stays out of Lord Sesshomaru's life outside of what is listed above and not annoy him or his staff_

 _More can be added at any time if both parties agree to the addition._

 _-OMTL-_

When his mother didn't say anything, he turned to see if she was okay. Lucky for him he had many years of practicing his cold mask so it didn't change when he saw his mother holding his agreement with Kagome.

 _Oh for the love of…_ Sesshomaru didn't get a chance to finish that thought before his beast chimed in.

 **She could help us. She now knows. She is pack mother!** Sesshomaru's beast was pacing in his mind. He was trying to find a way to escape so he could take care of thinks. **'And I'm the beast'** his beast thought. At least he didn't add more trouble to things.

 _This Sesshomaru will do no such thing. I will not be seeing the miko again once Naraku is dead. I will have Rin stay in the village to work with her._

 _ **WHAT! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!**_ His beast was now livid and ready for a fight.

"Son, what is this? Is this Kagome the same Kagome your ward talked about? Shippo as in the kit I saw in when I walked in?" She asked in her up most confusion.

"Do not worry about it." Sesshomaru waved off, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Sesshomaru. You will talk to me this instance. There are two little ones that are upset, your staff is whispering, which wouldn't bother me normally but when my son is the topic of gossip I do care. I can feel how royally pissed Yukio and Yukiko are while Akio feels like he is at a lost. You (she waved one elegant clawed hand in his direction) my son, look like hell. As I said, I've been watching you your whole life through my mirror and I know your cold mask but this, this is different. You are my son. You will tell me what is wrong and we will come up with a solution. You don't have to be alone anymore." Mother's small speech seemed to shake Sesshomaru. For his eyes showed his struggle. If she had to guess he was fighting with his beast and trying to figure out how he feels about everything that has happened recently.

Knowing her son, he wasn't going to say anything any time soon so she might as well do some more digging until she can figure out what all is going on. As she left the room she thought 'Inu no Taisho, I blame you for our son's hard head' she could almost feel him laughing at her.

OoOoOoO

 **Two Days Later:**

Kagome looked up at the beautiful sky above her. It was a perfect day for her, the sky was light blue with white puffy clouds floating by. She felt as if she was in a snow globe, minus the snow. The only thing that would make this better would be if she wasn't dying. Her body hurt so badly, her lungs couldn't take in air. Hopefully it would be over soon. Closing her eyes, she waited for death to take her.

OoOoOo

 _Sorry, I'm ending it here. We are at six pages for this chapter and what happens next will be very long so I don't want to cut it in half._

 _Don't hate me!_


	12. Chapter 12

**ONE MIKO TWO LIVES**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 **Key:**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 **Beast talking**

 _Responding to beast_

-OMTL- this is my break from journal entries so hopefully it's easier to read

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, I do own a lot of Inuyasha merchandise though!

 **A.N.:** _I swear this will all come together if you keep with it and I'm not bashing Sess. This chapter is more on him and the next one will be on Kagome's side of things._

 _Thank you so much for everyone who has sent me a review. Every time I get one I jump up and down and run to find my husband haha. 4 reviews from the last chapter! That's my record! I love your feedback._

oOoOo

 **Last Time**

Kagome looked up at the beautiful sky above her. It was a perfect day for her, the sky was light blue with white puffy clouds floating by. She felt as if she was in a snow globe, minus the snow. The only thing that would make this better would be if she wasn't dying. Her body hurt so badly, her lungs couldn't take in air while her mind knew she was dying her body just wouldn't let go. Hopefully it would be over soon. Closing her eyes, she waited for death to take her.

"Kagome!" Someone called her name but she wasn't responding.

"Come on Sis! I know suicides aren't fun but we need to do a few more sprints and another couple of miles for a cool down. You said you wanted to shape up and do it fast so I'm trying to help." Sota whined.

"Sprints! Are you insane? I can't do that and then another few miles." Kagome whined back.

"Fine. I'll go no my own then."

He started stomping away with a smile on his face. He knew his sister would get up if he acted like he was done with her. She wanted to get in shape.

Kagome groaned. She knew it was time to get up and back to work. She wasn't out of shape. She could walk for days, do some running for a brief period but she was up against demons. She had to do better, she knew she could use her reiki to push her body harder and be as fast as Inuyasha at least. That was great but she didn't want to use that unless she had to, she needed to save as much power as she could to make sure she was never helpless again. She made her way over to her brother and ignored his smirk. Looking up at the sky she prepared for her torcher or as her brother called it, "training."

 **Rin's Rooms (The same day Kagome went home)**

The kids were sitting in Rin's sitting room. Akio offered to read a story from one of Kagome's books but they didn't' want to hear them now. Akio was about to try getting them to go outside to play when Lady Mother walked in. Jumping up she got on her knees in a low bow before her Lady.

"Akio, you are free to go." Lady Mother stated.

"My Lady, I am honored you would want to spend time with them but I shouldn't leave my post." Akio responded without looking up.

"Akio." Was all Lady Mother said before Akio left the room. She would wait in the halls in case she was needed but knew better then to question Lady Mother.

"Hello Lady Mother, Rin is happy to see you. This is Shippo." Rin said and she turned to look at him.

He bowed his head in respect but didn't speak. He wasn't sure what to think about her, she was an alpha but would she be like her son? Would she want him and possibly Rin kicked out? As if sensing his worries, or more likely smelling his fear, she turned to look at him.

"Shippo, you have no need to worried. This one has no ill will towards you or Rin. I'm here to find out what is making you both so upset. I know it has something to do with my son and possibly this Kagome everyone keeps whispering about. I've seen her in my mirror. She is very beautiful, I also noticed she takes care of you like her own. Even you Rin." Lady Mother let down her cold mask so the two could see she was being honest. She wanted and would help once she got all the facts.

Shippo wasn't sure what to do. He was devastated just like Rin, perhaps even more. Should he talk to her? All he really wanted was his Mom back. Turning to Rin to see what she thought they should do, he waited until she nodded to start talking.

"Well Lady Mother…"

He was cut off when she told him to call her Kimiko. Smiling he continued on,

"Kimiko, Kagome is my mama, she has been for a few years now. She's the best mommy in the whole wide world! When Lord Sesshomaru joined our group, she took over caring for Rin too. It's like Rin is my sister now! We like having them together and us together. I knew it wouldn't last but the deal Kagome and him made had it so we'd be together for at least another year after Naraku was killed. Now, something happened because Kagome was going to come back once a month to see us and he was going to go see her once the other three weeks…"

Shippo stopped there, he didn't want to go on so he just looked down.

"Rin and Shippo are worried because Lord Sesshomaru said she wouldn't be back until she is ready for the big battle. We love her and want her to come home. Rin doesn't know what happened but Lord Sesshomaru seems really upset." Rin finished for Shippo.

Kimiko wasn't sure if she had more answers or questions now. While she already knew the children were close due to what she saw in her mirror she had no idea what had happened between the miko and her son. At least now she knew it had to be something between them.

'Maybe it was time to use a dream spell…' Kimiko thought to herself.

"Do not worry little ones, I'll speak to my son and find out what is going on. Now then, show me these stories I've heard so much about." Kimiko responded in hopes to cheer them up.

The two knew she'd help them get Kagome back and cheer up Sesshomaru so they grabbed their favorite books to have a few stories read to them. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as terrible as they thought.

 **Sesshomaru's Study**

The Western Lord was tired of dealing with his beast. He didn't know why but having the little miko tell him no hurt. Maybe he needed to go back over everything to see what was happening. Maybe she used a spell on him, he had no idea but this irritation of dealing with his beast like this and the pain in his chest was not part of their agreement. Absently he rubbed his chest and found the amulet she gave him. The same one that caused all the drama in the hot spring.

 ** _Flashback_**

Kagome looked over the little spring in front of her. Since she was waiting she figured it couldn't hurt to slip her feet in. They did a ton of walking today so it would feel good to let her feet relax. While she was a little worried to show Sesshomaru her proposal, she was ready. She went over everything she would have to do at home. What it would cost to pay off her schooling, help keep the shrine in top shape along with all the repairs that were needed. She also went to the store to make a list of the normal supplies she buys each time they are home and what all it costs. She had to make sure everyone would be okay no matter what the outcome was.

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

I couldn't figure out what made me leave the note. Something about her breaking down made me feel uncomfortable. My chest tightened up and I had to do something to help. Walking towards her I noticed she was beautiful. Even as a human, her natural beauty could match any demoness.

 **Miko is miko.** My beast stated.

 _She is. She doesn't touch my person or try to get my attention. It is nice to talk to someone who is educated._

 **I want her.**

 _No. You cannot always get what you want._

 **You want her too! I am you! Look at her, she is great with pups that aren't her own. She'll do a wonderful job with OUR pups. She doesn't need us to entertain her as other females do, she doesn't lust our power…** But his beast was cut off by his response.

 _She may not want our power but she WILL be like the rest. They always are. She'll either be eaten up by the other lords, leave once she has what she wants or she'll end up taking a lover as Father did. We do not need a mate._

 **You are scared.**

 _This Sesshomaru fears nothing!_ I snarled back.

Why were we so out of sync? We were one. While it is normal for him to voice his opinions from time to time he's never been this talkative.

 **You fear rejection.**

 _No one would ever reject this one. Now go._

Looking at her for a moment longer I realized that I could never kill her. For some unknown reason, her and Rin found a way to get into my pack.

'I can't believe I'm actually thinking about taking the kit…'

Taking once last deep breath to calm my beast and in hail that relaxing smell that was Kagome I stepped out into the open to join her.

 **Normal POV**

Sesshomaru gracefully sat by Kagome. She looked over to him and smiled. Her checks were flushed, all her nerves were back in full force. Grabbing her folder, she pulled out the sheet of paper. She made sure it was in perfect condition, before she handed it over to him to look at. Sesshomaru took the odd scroll from her and read it. He did have one question after reading it over.

"Miko, why do you say you get a few coins? Do you think This Sesshomaru cannot afford to pay you a fair amount?" He asked with a snarl.

'How dare she.' He thought.

"Wait what? No, you forget I'm not from this time. If I take a few coins from here and bring them home they would be worth so much more than they are here. So, I wouldn't need much. I figured it would be a win win, you save money and I can take care of my family." She rambled on.

"Hn."

He wasn't going to give her less then what she earned however he would let her think that to stop the fight.

"Miko, you will add that you are not to interfered with This Sesshomaru's life."

She closed her eyes and counted to five. She couldn't yell or she'd lose any hope of him helping. She simply nodded her head.

'Fine, I'll add it but I'll also make sure you will never forget my agreement by picking the brightest color my printer has. Jerk.' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru smirked, there was the miko he knew. He couldn't help but enjoy how fast her emotions would change. Whenever she got angry she would smell like a storm and he loved it. He pulled out his family amulet and gave it to her.

"This was my grandsire's, you may use it to get this one through the well."

He wasn't sure what she would say to this but it was the only thing he could think of that no one would question if they saw him wearing it.

Kagome took it and held it as if it was the most elegant item in the world. The stone looked just like his mark on his forehead. It was like holding a part of him in her hands. Sesshomaru was surprised she was looking at it like that. In all honest, it wasn't anything special or worth anything. The only reason why he still had it was because his grandsire was someone he looked up to. Anyone else would have tossed it.

"Sesshomaru, it's beautiful. Are you sure you want me to use this to add my reiki to it?" Her voice was full of wonder while looking at it.

"I would not have handed it to you if I was unsure." He responded.

Kagome took it and then focused on her power. She felt is at her core, she pulled it out to her hands and filled his Grandsire's amulet till she could feel her own power in it. Once she got to that point she knew there was enough for him to get through the well. She felt honored to have part of her in such a beautiful family amulet. With one last smile, she handed it over to Sesshomaru. He took it and placed it around his neck. They stood to go to the well. Hopefully all would go well.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

She really was beautiful. He could feel her in the moon laying on his chest. Somehow that thought soothed him. Why did he care? Or better yet does he care? Those thoughts plagued his mind for the rest of the night. He was on his way to his room when he smelled his Mother's tears.

'Why would she be crying?' he thought as he switched directions to reach her in the gardens.

He came to see his mother bowing by the roses his father planted for her when they first mated. It was hard to hear what all she was saying but the closer he got the better he could understand her.

"What did we do to our son? What am I going to do?" sigh "I wish you were here, I know in the end you did not love me but I need help. He's so cold Inu no Taisho, he isn't our son any more. All he does is rule! While he may be an amazing ruler he has no pack!" sobbing she had to take a break to calm herself.

"We are pack animals and the only one he truly seems to care for is Rin, possibly the two-headed dragon and the toad he keeps around because he's loyal. Did I do this to our son? Did I ruin him when I left?" She started sobbing again.

Sesshomaru had enough of his mother's conversation to his father. For one, why would she even want to talk to the demon who mated her yet married another? Secondly, why would she care what is wrong with him? He was a great lord. He was working hard to keep the lands going well and fighting this damn Naraku who couldn't just die.

"Mother, you will stop this now." He said in his emotionless voice.

Gasping she turned to see her son not even three feet away. How did get sneak up on her? Was she that out of it while she tried to connect with her late mate?

"Son…"

But she was cut off by Sesshomaru asking her to follow him. They went back to his sitting rooms with tea. He wasn't sure what to say to her, he didn't want her to go back to how she was.

"Why are you here, Mother?"

He wanted answers. He had enough questions so hoping these questions would help him finally get his life back on track.

"I came because I saw how miserable you are. When I got here things were worse than they were before I left my castle. I am so sorry my son. Let me help you, no one needs know we are working together." She pleaded.

"I am not miserable nor does This Sesshomaru need your help." Sesshomaru responded.

Kimiko left to her room. She knew things weren't going to get better by trying to talk to him. Maybe it was time his father stepped in after all. Holding her stone, she made a silent plea for him to come speak to him. Maybe he'd have more luck then she did. One could only hope he could get through their stubborn son's head.

oOoOoOo

As Sesshomaru was walking to his rooms for the second time that night, he felt Rin was still awake. Curious as to why his young ward would be awake this late in the night he slid her doors open to see her trying to write something.

"Rin, what are you doing?" His voice held a softer tone now that they were alone.

Jumping up Rin turned towards her lord. At first, she was scared that he was angry at her but it was clear that he wasn't by the look in his eyes.

"Rin is writing to Kagome. Rin hopes that her and Shippo can send her a letter so she'll know we miss her and want her to come home."

"The miko is home." Was his response, ready to get her back to bed when she stopped him from talking any more.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is worried about Kagome. Rin… Rin… um… may have found something she shouldn't have…"

Looking away Rin handed Sesshomaru a book that was plain looking. Taking it from his ward he took it and helped her into bed.

"What is this Rin?" He questioned.

"Rin found it with the other books, we thought it was for stories but when we grabbed it for story time Raku started reading and it was about her. Rin was curious and found your name in it. Raku found us with it and took it."

Nodding he left the room and went to his. Once he got there he opened the book. Why was his name in it? Skimming it he found it must be the miko's journal of some sort. There was a bunch about his half-brother and the other in their odd pack. He stopped when he saw a page that had Rin's name on it.

 _(AN: Imagine him skimming through her journal but only stopping on days that had his name on it or Rin's and seemed important.)_

-OMTL-

 _May 15th,_

 _Sesshomaru and his group joined up with us. I've only seen them a few times before but I've always thought Rin was adorable. Inuyasha was livid, as usual, when we all agreed to have them stay with us. But how can Sesshomaru be as terrible as Inuyasha says when he keeps Rin around. He clearly cares because he makes the toad thing watch her. What's the toads name… I'll have to keep my ears open, he may be rude and a pain but I should know his name. Oh man! We found a jewel shard today.  
-OMTL-_

He stopped reading when he noticed it had nothing else to do with Rin. Skimming ahead more he found another passage that caught his attention.

-OMTL-

 _Aug. 25th,_

 _Rin is what I always dreamed my daughter would be like if I had one. She looks like me too! I wish I could bring her home with me, Mama would flip!_ **(Why would one's mother "flip"? He thought to himself)** _I wonder if Sesshomaru would know if it's possible to adopt Shippo the demon way. I mean if I'm human and he's a demon do I adopt him in both cultures? Just human? Just demon? Maybe I can do both…. I wonder if Shippo would want that though. He does love me, I know that but would he feel like I'm trying to replace his family? I would never do that! I hope he knows that!_

 **(Sesshomaru skims ahead when she starts to ramble on with her thoughts).**

 _Did Sesshomaru adopt Rin? I wonder if he would even have to as a lord. Heck, I don't think anyone would tell him what he could or could not do. He's too strong to piss off… Unless you're Inuyasha, then you piss off everyone within a five-mile radius._ **('Smart girl' he thought).**

 _Sept. 13th,_

 _I've been spending too much time with Miroku… That dream of Sesshomaru, ugh then waking up with both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looking at me and Shippo having to tell me why! I couldn't look at him for the rest of the day. He does have an amazing body. But past that, he really cares for Rin. He may hide it but the little things really do matter. I don't know if he's ever come out and said he loves her but she can tell. Whenever we talk at night while Inuyasha is away I feel important. He asks me questions and listens to my reasoning. It's nice to be looked at as more than a shard detector…_

-OMTL-

At this Sesshomaru's eye brows shot into his hair. He remembered that morning very well. Her scent hit him hard. When he looked at her she started to toss and turn a little. The little sounds she was making was enough to wake his beast. He'd never say out loud but her smell was very tempting. That was until he thought she was thinking of Inuyasha. At that his mood turned south quickly.

 **Told you.** His beast rubbed in.

 _Leave this one._

 **Skip ahead.**

 _All This Sesshomaru is doing is finding out what Rin saw. Nothing more._

 **As true as that may be, skip to your bathroom run in. Skip to where this mess started. We already know she finds us attractive and clearly has an interest. Take the opportunity to see what she is really thinking!**

 _This one has no need. It is clear Rin saw a stupid human writing down random thoughts is all. We need not read more._

 **Then close the book and walk away.**

Sesshomaru did just that. He closed the book and put it by his futon. He went to bathe before bed. When he came back into his room he looked at the book for a good minute before crawling into his bed. Ignoring his beast's snickers, he gave up and grabbed the book again.

 _This means nothing._ He told his beast

 **Sure...**

-OMTL-

 _Nov. 9th,_

 _OMG OMG OMG OMG!_ **(Sesshomaru was at a loss for what this could mean).** _Only me would this happen to! The sexiest man alive_ **(he smirked at this)** _was taking a bath and little ol' me just walked right on in… Well not really walked, more like slipped and fell, made a huge fool of myself, was mortified and then ran away as fast as I could. The odd part about it was not only did he save me from a nasty fall but he held me for a few minutes…_

 _For hating humans you'd think he would have thrown me out, literally, but he didn't. We were touching, even more strange was I wasn't the only one who reacted. Of course, I was turned on by his hard, chiseled chest and strong firm arm wrapped around me pulling us together. The way my nipples rubbed his chest when I moved, it was the most intimate situation I've ever been in! Him though, who knows how many demonesses he's been with…_ **('this would explain her comment about "a one night stand")**

 _Ugh I'm worse off than I thought, just writing that made my heart hurt._ **('So she does want this one' was all he could think before going back to reading).** _I know it wasn't just in my head though because when I tried to break away he told me not to move, which confused me until his penis touched me! While I don't think he was fully hard he was still quite impressive. Oh Lord, I need to stop thinking this before someone smells me again. Stupid demon nose. I just don't understand why he was reacting to me of all people. He may not hate me, he would never be interested in someone like me…_

-OMTL-

Sesshomaru stopped reading there noticing there were parts of the page that looked as if there were water drops on them.

 **Tears.** His beast snarled.

 _…_

 **Have nothing to say? Does what she said before leaving make sense now?**

His beast was pissed.

 **Here let me replay that last moment together.**

With that said, his beast pulls those memories up to the front of their mind. He would make his rational side see how it all connects.

 ** _Flashback (Chapter 10 ending)_**

"Sesshomaru, what are we doing?" Kagome asked with feeling.

Smiling on the inside he was happy she dropped his title.

"This Sesshomaru does not know." Oddly enough that was a disappointment to her. She pulled back from him and was grateful that he let her then stood tall. She had to be strong.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry but I can't do this." she explains sadly. "I can't fall for someone to be pushed aside again. I can't get the children excited that their two-favorite people will be together and they will be a family for nothing and I will not settle for less than love. I'd rather be alone forever then not be loved."

She was shocked when he stepped back, cold eyes looking down at her.

"The deal is as stands. You will train so you can take the jewel away from Naraku. The kit will stay with me until you are ready to fight."

Gasping, he couldn't possibly mean what she thought could he?

"Will I see you again, in my time?"

"No."

 ** _End of flashback_**

Now Sesshomaru felt terrible. He assumed she was playing games with him like all other females. He assumed she would turn him away because he is so cold and she was so full of life. Fully at a loss he finally realized he needed to do something. Maybe the kit would have information that could help explain what all was going on in that little miko's head. Now the real question was how to get the answers he wants without asking any questions…

Then it hit him.

Rin.


	13. Chapter 13

**ONE MIKO TWO LIVES**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

Thank you so much to Lady Sesshomaru Sama 949, Guest, Jeannie, Undertheskys, and Juliastes for the reviews!

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still don't own Inuyasha. I also do not own Sunfire series, they are amazing books though! Also, don't own Hell Butterflies from Bleach.

 _"_ _The Sunfire books contained two themes: history and romance. Each book featured a teenage girl who experienced a particular period or event in_ _American history_ _. At the same time, with very few exceptions, the girl was torn between two potential lovers. The girl was typically ahead of her time in ideas and actions and the suitor she almost always chose was the one who approved of or accepted her actions…" (Wikipedia, 2016)._

OoOoOo

 **Inuyasha's Forest**

Inuyasha was at a loss. Kagome was back at home, he knew she was upset when she left but he had his own issues to deal with. Plus, he didn't want to hear about his half-brother. After she left Kikyo also left. Her leaving was nothing new but not coming back was. He went looking, smelling, everything but hasn't had any luck in finding her. So now both of the ladies that were a part of his life were missing. Then, to top it off, Miroku and Sango had managed to be lovey dovey without even doing anything! How that happens he had no idea.

The worse part of them both leaving was that Kikyo's disappearance was a relief. He didn't have to try to get her and his friends to get along. He didn't have to try and talk to her, try to figure out who she really was. He'd never say this out loud but he was glad Kagome spent some time away. It gave them both a chance to see how they really felt. He did love her, he just didn't know if it was for her or because she loved him. He missed her so much it hurt though. Seeing her with Sesshomaru was painful as well. He could only imagine what that ass hole was telling her. Sighing he jumped down from the tree and went to go eat dinner. All this thinking made him hungry.

 **Deep in the North**

"Is she dead?" A cold voice asked.

"No. She went back home. She will not be coming back to this time. Her and the Western Lord had a falling out." Kikyo's monotone voice answered.

"Kanna, show me the miko." Naraku demanded.

When Kanna didn't respond and her mirror didn't show him anything Naraku waited for a response. Unlike Kagura he trusted Kanna fully.

"I'm sorry my lord. My mirror cannot find her." She stepped back and waited for a punishment.

"Do not worry Kanna, we will find her. Kagura, you will go and cause some trouble for our favorite jewel hunting group." He ordered.

"As you wish, my lord" She said with the most sarcasm she could muster. With that she was off.

 **Library with Kagome**

Kagome sighed as she finished another book. Her friend told her she should try the Sunfire books since they are romantic books during tough times in America. These people wouldn't get comfort, they didn't "date" they just were. They were blessed to marry and be with that one person. Heck, some of them were lucky to ever see their man again!

Kagome had only one thought 'I'm such a bitch.'

She really felt the connection with the teens in the books.

Women ahead of their time, that's what she is like when she goes back to the past. She doesn't play by their rules and she needs someone who accepts who she is. The only person who came to mind was Sesshomaru. How many late-night talks did they have? How many times did they connect?

This whole time she was worried about her heart after Inuyasha but looking back now they were never together. Yeah, she had feelings for him and she thinks he did for her as well but he never once made a move to pull them from the friend zone and stay there. While what he did wasn't okay in any way it also showed her that she enabled him. Why would he pick who to be with if both were going along with whatever he wanted? Then she had Sesshomaru.

They went from him hating her and her not liking him either to allies. From there they grew to respect one another, they grew to have a friendship. Did she want to be like any of those girls? To have built a strong bond with someone that they were ready to actually trust their lives with and let it go because it wasn't the flashy romance that she always dreamed of?

What was more romantic then knowing someone would be there to save you if you were in danger? Heck, he was a lord, he was taking a huge risk by bringing her to his home and all she did was push him away as soon as he didn't have a title for her. In her time that would be odd but did she really expect him to say "Oh were dating." No, in his time it was seeing each other, courting, or for him, mated.

They just started talking and being more then friends. Why would they name it? Neither of them had any set rules. They were both going around just doing what they felt was right in the moment. They were taking their time to build something strong. With Inuyasha she went after him with everything she had and got nothing in return. She couldn't even count on him being there for her. As much as he wanted to be there for her he'd always pick Kikyo first.

She needed to talk to Sesshomaru. She had to tell him she was wrong and how she feels. But how to do so without pushing him away? What if it was already too late? She had to stay focused. He wasn't Inuyasha, while she was giving she was also taking.

She had to push all those thoughts aside for the moment. Going back to what she was there to actually do, research more on coins.

She was meeting up with a company in a few hours to sell the coins Sesshomaru gave her. Good lord, she was only hoping for maybe three at most in case she let them walk all over her but a whole pouch full! Was he insane? She was planning to keep most of it to use on Shippo back in the past but she would make sure she got everything she needed for her family.

It was her mom's birthday in a few days and for her gift she wanted to have all their debt paid off, savings to keep them covered and a few fixes around the shrine. Sadly the debt was huge after her father's death. This was finally happening, she was going to take care of her family!

oOoOo

A few days later and Kagome had everything ready. Her grandfather took her mother out so her and Sota could finish getting everything decorated. They had copies off all their debt paid off and the paper work to show the new roof that would be put in next week that was desperately needed. She wasn't one to over spend but these things needed to be done.

They were so excited for her to know all debt was off. She worked so hard to keep things running without getting help from others. She was a proud woman who worked hard to raise her children the right way while keeping the family shrine up and running. Sota and Kagome ran to the table to wait for their mom to get home.

When they heard her and grandpa come in both kids went to greet them. Mama wasn't expecting anything for her birthday but the whole house was cleaned and dinner was made. That alone was enough to get her in an amazing mood. Once they finished eating Kagome jumped up to do the dishes before Mama could try to do them. Sota brought them to the living room to relax while they waited for Kagome.

Once they were all in the living room they each took turns giving Mama a gift. They gifts were they kind they would give her every year so she didn't expect anything. Once that was done Kagome handed Mama a few envelopes, Mama looked at them then back at Kagome with confusion. Grandpa told her to open them so she did just that.

No one moved while they waited to see her reaction. The first envelope was showing all the documentation that they were out of debt from their father's medical bills and all Kagome's from whenever she came back hurt.

Their mom didn't move at first but you could see the shock on her face. She looked up at Kagome to try to ask how but couldn't find the words. Kagome understood none the less.

"I worked in the past then used my payment to turn in the coins here so we could get enough money to pay off all debt and now you don't have to worry about losing the shrine or how you'll ever pay for each month's bills." Kagome answered.

"There's more Mama" Sota added

Turning to look at her son Mama slowly nodded and opened the next envelope for her. She had no idea what else they could have possibly done since getting out of debt was a blessing. She reached in and saw there was a copy of her current bank accounts (Grandpa helped Kagome get all the information for all of this). She not only had enough money to last her years without working in checking but her savings was full too. At this point Mama broke down. She couldn't believe her family did all this. She had worried for so long how she would handle everything and with Grandpa getting older there would need to be more medical expenses and help around the shrine.

With shaking hands she opened up the last envelope, inside was an invoice for a new roof to be put in. She just put her face in her hands and cried. She hadn't felt this relieved since her daughter came home. Mama felt years younger not having to worry about money. She did have one question to ask her daughter though.

"Are you sure, Kagome? If you earned this money then you should have it, not me." Mama asked while trying to calm herself down.

"Oh Mama, I have plenty to take back with me and this is for everything you've done for us. Not only for us as a family but for me, Inuyasha, the rest of my friends from the past. You worry enough, besides, I was happy to help." Kagome responded with tears in her eyes.

The family spent the rest of the night together watching movies and talking. It was too long since they all got together to enjoy themselves so this was greatly appreciated by each member of the Higurashi family.

oOoOo

It has been two weeks since Kagome and Sesshomaru had a falling out. Today would have been the day she saw him again. When he didn't show last week, she wasn't shocked at all. She figured he would need some time. This week she thought there might be a chance he comes by. To at least tell her how the kids were doing. It was now noon and she had been sitting by the well for the past three hours.

She knew the kids would be worried about her not coming back, she also knew they would miss her just as much as she missed them. She spent the time working on a way to communicate with them without seeing Sesshomaru. He wouldn't let her see them right now but she would be damned if she didn't find a way to get in touch.

That's where this cute little butterfly came into play. She got the idea to send a message but it would have to self-deliver while not risking any lives. This was part of her training, to find a way to send messages with her reiki. She did a test run with her brother when he was away on a soccer tournament last weekend and it worked! Now all she had to do was gain enough courage to send it. Once she did, Sesshomaru would know as soon as it entered his home.

"Okay Kagome, just jump into the well like you have a thousand times and send your message. Easy Peasy right?" She told herself.

By now he wouldn't be coming so if she jumped, climbed out, and then sent her message no harm should come to anyone, including herself. While training has been going great she wasn't sure how to work close range weapons if someone were to attack.

Finally, ready she jumped and let the calming feeling of the magic cover her body till she looked up and saw a bright sky. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she started her climb up the well. She sat on the side of well and started to tell the butterfly who to deliver the message to and what to say. Once she was done she sent it on its way.

Turning around, she jumped back in. She had some shopping to do. At this point she didn't know what would be scarier, fighting Naraku alone or going with her girlfriends to the mall to "become a woman," whatever that means.

 **In the Western Lands**

Sesshomaru was having a challenging time keeping his beast in check. As he stood in his office listening to the kids tell his mother what happened between Kagome and Inuyasha he wanted to run out and find the half-breed to kill him. It also showed him he was right. No mate would ever be loyal. He learned his lesson with the Southern Lord's daughter years ago and seeing Inuyasha follow their father's path made it hit home.

 _No one would ever find love._ Sesshomaru thought

 **Love?** His beast questioned

 _Nothing._

 **See the miko.**

 _No. Go away_

Listening to them talk also showed him a reason she may have wanted answers for what was happening between them. He was ready to go back to work when he heard the young one's scream. Without a second thought, he leaped out his window to kill whom ever tried to invade his lands and go after his pack.

Landing he had his sward drawn ready to kill.

Kill a pink butterfly?

 _Kagome._ He thought.

 **See what it is.** His beast demanded.

He calmed and watched as both kids touched the butterfly.

Shippo yelled "IT'S KAGOME!"

"Really?! What's it doing?" Rin asked

Once they both pulled their hands away the butterfly landed near them and Kagome's voice could be heard:

" _Hey you two,_

 _I miss you both so much! I hope you both know how much I love you and I can't wait till I see you again. I'm sure you are both worried but please don't worry. Everything is fine, Sesshomaru and I figured out me staying in my time would speed up my schooling along with keep Naraku confused. The seal I put on the well also stops him from being able to see me. I already finished a couple classes early! I wish I knew how to send the butterfly back to me with a message but I haven't mastered that yet. I hope this message works and again I love you both so so much. Be nice to Jaken and Shippo, no more trying out your tricks on him. I may not be there but I do know you._ _ **(At this point Shippo had a guilty look before he started looking at his paws).**_ _I hope you two are behaving for Sesshomaru, if you aren't I give him full range to deal with it Shippo._ _ **Kagome's giggling.**_

 _Goodbye you two, I'll send another message next week."_

Both kids watched with sad eyes as the butterfly disappeared. Hearing her voice helped a lot. Shippo was worried about something, Kimiko noticed and asked.

"What is it little kit?"

"It's just that, if 'Gome can send us a message does that mean she can send one to Inuyasha too?" He responded.

"Why would that matter?" Kimiko questioned

"Because if she does and lets him go through the well than she might give him another chance. I don't want her to be with him. He'd take her back and make her sad again." Shippo responded.

"Rin doesn't want that either. He's mean to her." Rin added.

"Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" Shippo asked.

With a smirk, Kimiko said "I think I know…"

 **wWwWw**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I had the flu and so did my oldest and today I was hit with a huge migraine. I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! Possibly post sooner than Sunday. You'll learn everything about the Southern Lady next time so don't worry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**ONE MIKO TWO LIVES**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

Key:

 **Beast talking**

 _Speaking to a beast_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 ** _AN:_** _Thank you for everyone who has been taken the time to read my story. Please keep telling me if anything is confusing so I know what to fix to make it better. Also, I still do not own Inuyasha. Lastly, I'll give a little description of clothes Kagome will wear but I do try to leave it simple so people can add in their own ideas. No one likes the same thing so hopefully this works so everyone gets a bit of what they like._ Thank you Veraozao, TDaniel, lady Sesshomaru sama 949, MamaDrama, alucardgal, and ZyiareHellsing for your reviews!

12 pages and two days early to make up for the short chapter last week.

 **Kagome's Room**

Kagome was tired. Who knew shopping all day would be more exhausting then looking for shards. Luckily, she was home alone for the rest of the weekend for another soccer tournament for Sota, otherwise she didn't know how she'd get all these embarrassing item ups to her room without anyone seeing. If her brother saw these things she'd never live it down.

Finally making it to her room, she put her bags down by the bed while using all her grace to face plant into her pillow. Her friends, and she was starting to use the term loosely after today, felt she needed to work on herself, which she fully agreed with. How lingerie helped she had no idea. They said it would help her feel sexy, even if no one else saw what she was wearing, just wearing something nice would help her.

She also found a place to make a few kimonos. They would be simple but she was excited to no longer look so "whoreish" when she was back in the feudal era. She also grabbed a few dresses, and some workout clothes. While she may be back in the feudal era who says she can't be comfy? She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone started to buzz on her bed.

 _Texting_

 **Ayumi:** Don't forget, you need to get use to your body! Forget that jerk of an ex and be proud of urself!

 **Kagome:** Yes yes.

 **Ayumi:** Here's a link to a feel-good dance video. Try to find time to dance. U should push urself girl! U want that sexy man of urs to notice u, the way to do that is to work it!

 **Kagome:** What new man?

 **Ayumi:** Lmao, of course there is a new man! u didn't talk about that jerk Inuyasha once and u did talk about a Sesshomaru. Idk who he is but when u did talk about him u started to glow. Work it girl! Get ur man!

 _End of Texting_

'I'm not even going to respond to that.' She put her phone down only to pick it back up to find that link.

Once she got the name of the video she turned on her computer to start playing some music. She went to her bathroom to change into her first set of lingerie to wear under her new dress. Her bright pink lacy bra had flowers sewed into a pattern while her bright pink lacy boyshorts fit her bottom perfectly. She still wasn't sure about thongs with a dress when she was known for falling. She walked back into her bedroom to look at the full-length mirror on her bedroom door. While it was very awkward to look at herself wearing so little she did feel good.

Her body had scares from the fights she's been in but it didn't take away from her beauty, it only made her look strong. She turned to the side to see all of herself, she was really starting to feel better. As she looked at herself in the mirror she realized that she was no copy, she was no replacement. She was Kagome, she was strong, her body looked toned yet soft skin to touch. Now she understood what her friends were trying to tell her. The music was helping as well. Listening to feel-good music while taking a fresh look at yourself can make a difference after all.

She went to her desk and grabbed a hair tie to put her hair up in a messy high bun with some strands falling out in the front to frame her face. Realizing she was still in her undergarments Kagome grabbed her new short, black silk kimono wrap instead of her dress. It's a shame she couldn't walk around like this because dang did she look good! She started to dance to the music like her friend said. She danced as silly as she could till she started laughing.

The song stopped and another song started. This one was sexier, it called to her as a woman. That mixed with what she was currently wearing was enough to get her to turn up the song. Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the song, she slowly started to let her body take over. Her hips started to sway from side to side in slow movements.

She moved her hands down her sides, slowly touching every inch until she brought her hands above her head, palms facing out. Slowly closing her hands while her hips kept moving she was ready to bring them back down until a strong body was pressed up to her back. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing behind her in the mirror with red tinted eyes. His left hand was on her hip, pulling her closer.

Suddenly the song was forgotten. If he wanted to dance who was she to stop? Sesshomaru let out a low growl as she pressed her bottom into his manhood. She slowly started grinding into him while her hands worked their way into his hair. The whole time they kept eye contact through the mirror. Kagome pushed her chest out to give him a beautiful view of what was under the small kimono. He lowered his head to bring open mouth kisses along her neck which she tilter her head to the side to give him better access.

Sesshomaru whispered into her ear "Miko, you have no idea what that does to me."

Knowing what he was talking about, Kagome smiled. She moved her head till they were looking at each other.

"I do know. I trust you as my alpha and submit to you." Kagome whispered back in a husky tone.

Pulling away Sesshomaru turned her until she was facing him. He brought his hand up to cup her face and watched as she tilted her head into his touch with a smile that was filled with an unknown emotion.

"Miko, we must speak." He said while trying to contain his heart that seemed to be trying to beat out of his chest.

Nodding she took him over to her bed where she sat with her back against the headboard with her legs tucked to her side while he sat at the foot of her bed with his back touching the wall and facing the door. He turned to his right to look at her, she looked gorgeous. Like his own personal sex was starting to think visiting her was a mistake, all this was doing was making him want her more than he already did.

 **Mate.** His beast said

Ignoring his beast, he saw Kagome getting ready to ask him something. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"Sesshomaru, how long have you been here?" She nervously inquired.

He smirked but figured he'd be honest.

"This one saw you look like a fool jumping around, then you changed your… moves till I came in from the window." He answered.

"Oh."

Her face turned bright red. 'Of course he saw that! I want to start over with him and instead he sees me looking like a fool.' Kagome looked down unable to look at him.

"Do not do that." He commanded.

Confused she asked "What?"

"Do not look down. You were enjoying yourself. Do not feel ashamed." He answered.

Kagome was shocked at that response. 'Is he trying to make me feel better about myself?' She wondered.

"Sesshomaru? I wanted to say I'm sorry, I wanted answered yet I couldn't see what we were doing myself. If… If you'd let me… I… I'd like to well see where this goes. No pressure! I mean if you don't want to you don't have to. We could go back to just working together if you'd like."

Kagome wasn't sure what else to say. She rambled on but at least she got it out in the open.

"There is no mating between us. Ever, This Sesshomaru will not mate anyone ever. You must understand this will end at some point."

While he said this in his normal voice his eyes told her he was worried.

"Why? I could understand not mating me, I'm just a human but why never?" Kagome didn't understand.

He didn't respond to her. He wasn't going to tell her his reasons when she had no need to know. She wouldn't understand even if he did, she was too positive, too young and full of hope. For once luck was on his side because Kagome's stomach chose that time to demand food.

Blushing she asked him to follow her. Once they were down stairs she went to work making some rice balls with lamb and steamed vegetables.

"Would you like some? I could leave the meat raw." She asked

"Yes." Was his short answer.

Once dinner was done they both took a seat at the table and Kagome poured them some tea. Watching her move around the kitchen in her little kimono had Sesshomaru thinking about what a mated life would be like. Having someone to care for him as she was now, to have someone to relax with after a long day. If only it would last.

They ate dinner in silence but it was peaceful. As soon as they were done Kagome went to work on the dishes then they returned to her room. It was getting late and Sesshomaru was about to leave when Kagome grabbed his hand.

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, he let her lead him to sit on her bed again. She stood in front of him and bent over to place both hands on his shoulders. This angle gave him a beautiful view of those lace covered mounds. It was hard to focus on what she was saying so he just nodded. Hopefully he didn't hand over all his lands, yet another reason why he never gave into his physical urges.

Kagome saw his nod to her after she asked if he was ready to get his arm back. She moved her hand over his left arm and hand to get a good feel for it before she went to work. It took a good ten minutes but when she finished she couldn't help but smile. She did it, it looked perfect but the real test would be how it feels.

Sesshomaru was shocked. She did it, she actually gave him back his arm. It felt perfect, he did a test run of his poison whip which was just as strong as it was before. He looked back to Kagome who was now kneeling in front of him with a worried smile on her face. He gave her a nod with a slight smirk to show her his gratitude.

"Sesshomaru?" She nervously asked

"Hn." Was his simple response.

"Would you… stay here tonight? Not in an inappropriate way but just with me?"

Whatever reasons he had to never mate the only hope she had to change his mind was to build trust. While she knew his father cheated she felt there was more to the story. Figuring it would be best to leave that to another time she sat and waited for him to answer her bold question. She felt brave asking but now she was starting to panic. Would he think she's too bold?

"Hn. Lay down miko" He said as he stood up.

Kagome pulled back the blankets and faced the wall with enough room for him to join her if he wished but not enough to make it clear what she was saying. This gave him the opportunity to do whatever he pleased without pressure.

Looking at her in bed pulled at him. He already took off his armor and swards when he saw her dancing but he also wanted to be relaxed. He would hold her for the first time, it could be the last with them since he still had to bring up the kids and butterfly. He also wanted to know what her plans were when she came back.

He took off his outer layer of his kimono than his inner layer. Once he was only in his hakamas he joined her in bed. He pulled her flush to him and buried his nose into her hair. He knew this was crossing a line. Inu's only sleep around trusted ones, pack. Sleeping like this was only for mates, not even a lover would get this close to another one.

Sleeping with her like this was going to be hard to stop but for one night he would forget he was a lord. Forget he knew what troubles emotions bring. He nuzzled her neck and heard her sigh happily. Closing his eyes, he let sleep claim him.

oOoOo

His mother watched them fall asleep together with a smile on her face. Her son fell for the trap her and the young ones set up. The miko sending that message was golden. She couldn't have planned it better if she tried. She knew her son would never ask for help but would need help. The trouble was trying to find a way to help without him knowing. The trick was getting Shippo to understand what was going on without her son finding out.

When they went out to the garden that morning she made sure they went close enough to his office that he could hear every word but far enough away that people wouldn't see him watching them. Once they were there she asked Shippo about Kagome and the rest of the pack.

When Shippo started talking and looked at her she made a point to nod her head towards the study. Shippo lifted his head up in the air to smell and that's when his eyes went wide. With a nod, he slowly started to change the subject to Kagome and Inuyasha, their past, what he thinks their future would be like, anything and everything that would be of use to Sesshomaru.

The butterfly was a shock, but listening to her talk helped relaxed Sesshomaru's shoulders. Which meant it relaxed his beast. Then Shippo adding in that part about sending a butterfly to Inuyasha was pure gold. She can't remember the last time her son moved that fast. She didn't watch or even look at her mirror until it was dark. She wanted to give them a chance to talk, or possibly make her grandpups. When she saw him holding her as they slept she knew this was it. He would push her away come morning and he would assume that she would use him like any other female would. He wanted a soul mate. The only thing he didn't understand was his soul mate was currently in his arms.

She held onto her meido stone and said "It's your turn, Mate."

What they were about to do would only work once a century if that. It takes a lot of power to work a dream spell with both parties alive but having her mate go would take even more work. She left her mirror to go lay in her bed, she flared her aura to make sure her trusted guards were standing by since she would be too tired to protect herself. Closing her eyes, she said the spell and added a drop of blood to the stone to reach her late mate.

oOoOo

The late Inu no Taisho watched over his family whenever he could. To do this he didn't rest when he could have. He didn't join his wife when she passed on but stayed to protect when the time came. While he would never be alive again he could reach people with enough power to rival his own in a dream world. The plan his late mate told him was to reach out to Sesshomaru and this miko.

The goal was to get them into the same dream state where he could pull some memories out of each of them for the other to see and feel. If they could make this plan work then Sesshomaru would see Kagome's true feelings, hopes, and dreams. Kagome would see a part of Sesshomaru that no one else has so he won't have to talk to her about the past. They only had one chance because after tonight he would push her away for good.

Trying to reach Kagome was taking more time then he thought. The only way he'd be able to reach her is if she truly was Sesshomaru's soul mate. This bound could only reach family. Finally he was able to get her, it was time to get his son…

 ** _Dream World_**

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked around to see Sesshomaru's bedroom. Kagome didn't know for sure it was his but it was a safe bet with the huge bed that took up most of the room, with the dark reds that draped it, the armor that hung on the wall and a beautiful view of the western lands out the window. Kagome looked to him to see if he would show any signs of knowing what was happening.

"Miko, what did you do?" He asked.

"huh!? You big jerk! Why is it when something goes wrong you blame me?"

She questioned back with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

He looked down at her with one brow raised.

"Need you ask?" He responded.

"Why you…" Kagome was cut off by a new voice.

"Now now, after all this time I see you still have a way with the females, my son."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to the door to see Inu no Taisho. Kagome was stunned. He was so handsome! A little taller than Sesshomaru, which she would hold over him at a later time. Sesshomaru was also shocked but it didn't show. At least now he knew it wasn't Kagome. It was his father. Always ruining his life.

"Father, what is it you are trying to accomplish here?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.

"Um, Inu no Taisho sama, I'm sorry but how did you get us here? Oh! And it's an honor to meet you!" Kagome said with a bow.

Sesshomaru glared at her when he heard what she said. Inu no Taisho gave her a warm smile. He could tell he was already going like his future daughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beauty! I can see why my sons trust you." He responded.

"Do not dare suggest this Sesshomaru trusts this human." Sesshomaru said through clench teeth.

He couldn't control himself when his father was around. His father took everything away from him and now he's here? Taking away his one night with the miko. How dare he! His beast was thrashing around demanding to challenge this male to see who the true alpha is.

"Don't act out. You have shown you trust her by sleeping with her." Inu no Taisho saw Kagome turn bright red, so he quickly added,

"I know nothing happened young one. Inus only sleep with pack. Trust has to be there for us to put our guard down and show are weakness. He may not want to show it but he does care for you..."

He was cut off by Sesshomaru growl. He knew he had to hurry or they wouldn't know what was going to happen and that could cause problems.

"I'm here because you both need to share with the other one. You are both stubborn and don't want to open up so I will take it over. Now, you will both see what you need to see of the other one in order to see what you can have."

With the end of that explanation Inu no Taisho finished the spell his mate started and watched them slowly fall to the ground in a sleep state. He smiled at his son and whispered,

"Please son, take this time to really look at what you are going to lose if you do not try. I'm sorry for what I did to you and your mother but I wouldn't change a thing."

 ** _(AN:_** _Dream spell will be different memories that they will both see p.s. Sesshomaru's age in this story will be about 10 in human years when his father meets Inuyasha's mom_ _ **)**_

 **Sesshomaru Memory as a Child**

It's been a few years of his father coming home less and less. Normally his mother would spend time with him, while outside the pack she would be seen as cold and calculated inside the pack she was herself. Sweet, motherly, and happy. It was changing. Sesshomaru walked towards his parent's room when he heard yelling. He went to the door to listen, thinking his parents would notice him there but they didn't. They were too busy yelling.

"We are mates! There are no others!" Mother yelled while crying.

"You knew we mated for politics, you knew we did not love each other. I love her Kimiko, I know you don't want to hear this but I do. I will take care of you and our son. He will be my heir and I know you will hate me but please, I care for you. I always will. But as a best friend, not a mate." His father responded.

 _How could father take another? They are mates! Mates are for life._ Sesshomaru thought

 **Alpha is wrong.** His beast commented.

"I will leave."

Sesshomaru's heart stopped when he heard his mother's words. There was no way his father would let her leave, right? There was no way he could do this to his family, his pack. Pack means everything, his father told him that himself.

"You will **NOT** take my son" His father roared.

"You think your son will want anything to do with you Taisho? The father who taught him about pack, about mates, and then you go back and undo everything? The demon who broke him mother's heart! I won't let you ruin him!" His mother cried back.

"Ruin? I'D **NEVER** LET HIM MATE FOR POLITICS" His father was starting to murage with his beast.

 _Never mate…_

Was the last thought Sesshomaru had before everything went grey and the scene changed.

 **Sesshomaru about early teens in human years**

Sesshomaru was nervous, all week the Lords of all the lands, minor and major, got together in hopes for all the single demons to find a mate. He met Kiyoko, the oldest daughter of the Southern Lord. He asked her what she dreamed of and she told him she wanted a mate to care for her. She wanted to have pups and just be happy. Sesshomaru loved that answer, he wanted a loyal mate who he could be with every night. He was determined to not be like his father. His father died a few years ago leaving him to be the youngest Lord. The other lords wanted to use this as a chance to get an alliance with the West and the mess his father left behind was enough to manipulate the young lord.

"Yukio, where is Lady Kiyoko?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight smile

"Last I saw her she was heading out to the gardens for some fresh air my Lord. Do you have the necklace?" Yukio questioned

"Hn."

With that he walked off to find his, hopefully future mate. He just hoped she liked the necklace he had made for her. It cost a great deal, but was worth it for his chance to have a real mate. Once he got to the gardens he found her scent and followed it. He heard her voice and thought she might have known he was coming so he came closer until he heard a male's laugh. The smile on his face dropped in an instant.

"Kiyoko, I don't want to lose you."

Her male guard whispered into her ear as she was leaning on a tree. Her hands were on his chest and eyes closed.

"You won't lose me. A political mating isn't a full mating. We wouldn't tie our souls together, only rut and I carry his mark. I'll have my lover, you, while I'm sure he'll have many. Hell, look at his father."

The Southern Lady ended her comment with a laugh. Sesshomaru felt his heart break. He knew Yukio and Yukiko didn't approve of her but he thought it was because of his age. He was so confused. His father never told him there were two types of mates. Was that why his father took a wife and a mate? Soul mates, the only time he'd ever heard of that was his grandsire. Was there really no hope in ever having that? Was he doomed to follow in his father's footsteps?

Later that night Kiyoko found Sesshomaru talking to the Eastern Lord and Lady. Bowing her head, she said a quick greeting than asked if Sesshomaru would mind coming with her for a moment. He gave her a curt nod then let her lead him to the gardens. When they made it to the same tree she was with her lover he couldn't help the feeling of range that came over him.

"My Lord…" She purred.

"I am not interested in a mating. Anything else you may need have your father contact me."

He started to turn away. She grabbed his arm confused and was about to ask what was going on when he growled.

"Do not touch my person or you will lose your arm." He sneered.

"What is going on? I thought we had a connection." She asked.

She was worried, she wanted to be the Western Lady. This was her chance to get what she wanted, have her whole life taken care of. He couldn't back out, he couldn't take this away from her!

"I will not take a mate. Ever. Do not be a fool."

He left her in the garden then changed into his true form. He wanted to hunt and blow off some steam. This was the day Sesshomaru gave up on hope. He'd rather be alone forever then be put through what his family went through. His father betrayed him, his mother left him, and when he finally thought he found someone she turned out to only want his land and title. His castle was doomed to never see anything more than a cold-hearted killer from that moment on.

 _Once again, the memory changed, this one of Kagome._

 **Kagome crying over Inuyasha**

Kagome was running to the well with tears running down her face. Her heart was breaking. The man she loved was kissing Kikyo! Kagome tripped over a root while running and cried out. She didn't even bother getting up, she just pulled her legs to her chest and cried her heart out. She had never felt so broken as she did in that moment.

 _Grey covered the memory and brought them back to the West._

 **Kagome talking to one of the maids in the West**

"I've seen how you look at our Lord. He will never fall for you, many have tried. You are a worthless human whore who will never be more than a play thing for him." The maid said.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about but you don't know me. If fact, you may be a fox demon but I know you can sense my innocence so clearly, I'm not a whore. Sesshomaru can be with whomever he wants to but I am here for other reasons that do NOT concern you." Kagome snapped while walking away.

She made her way to her bedroom. She sat as soon as she entered the room with her back on the door.

'Of course he'd never want me. The bathroom was just a male reacting to a female. It meant nothing to him. It still hurts though. Will I ever be loved? What is so wrong with me?' Kagome thought as the memory changed one last time.

 **Kagome sitting by the well on her side**

It was the first week after Sesshomaru and Kagome had a falling out. She was sitting by the well waiting to see if he'd show even though she knew deep down he wouldn't.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. Please come, last week, I was scared. I miss you so much and knowing I won't see you again until were ready to fight Naraku is killing me. I'm not sure when it happened but somewhere down the line I fell in love with you. My soul hurts when you aren't here. That kiss, not even you could deny there was something there."

Kagome was crying and talking to herself hoping he'd change his mind or something would happen so he'd show up. Kagome laid her head back against the well. She sat there awhile trying to calm down before she got up and left the well house acting as if everything was fine in order to not worry her family.

 **Back in the Dream World**

Inu no Taisho watched as they slowly started to wake up. He knew they would be awkward towards each other because they both saw and felt things they didn't want the other to know. Both sat up and looked away from the other.

Sesshomaru was pissed, how dare his father come in and interfere when it is his fault to begin with. Kagome was shocked. How much more pain was there? Why those memories? Did either of them have any hope?

"Why Father?" Sesshomaru asked

"I'm sorry, both of you. I didn't want to pry but there isn't much time now. It takes a lot to do a dream spell and to do now while I'm already dead is even harder. I chose a few moments in both of your pasts for you to see what is truly in your hearts. Don't push her away son. I must leave now but you two have some time left. Use it."

With that he started to fade away. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru but didn't know what to say. Was there a chance he cared for her? Maybe she should start with something easy to ask.

"Does you being here mean my butterfly made it?"

"Hn. Where did you learn that?" He was curious.

Blushing like mad, she looked down and spoke quietly.

"Um… a tv show I saw one night… It's called Bleach."

Sesshomaru chuckled. It was so startling that Kagome couldn't help but gasp. Looking at him she saw a small smile on his lips and it made her smile.

"Only you would try something from an odd box with people in it did." He said.

This caused her to giggle.

"Why pink? Blue is your favorite color." He said it as if this information was common knowledge.

"You… you know my favorite color?" She asked with disbelief.

"Is there anything this Sesshomaru doesn't know?" He questioned back with a smirk

Laughing Kagome couldn't help but feel happy. Maybe it was because they weren't back in the real world or maybe it was all they saw but he was joking with her, well she hoped he was.

"I um… well you see… I used pink because you can be such a jerk. Always commanding me like I work for you so I wanted to do something that would show you that you don't control me. Hehe."

Sesshomaru wasn't even shocked any more by her answer. It was so very Kagome. Do something small to make a point and not let him control her even though he would give her anything or do anything to her if she didn't.

 _Maybe she truly is different_ He thought as his beast nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru, I know you won't want to talk about it but I'm sorry about what all you've been through. Please, just know even if you don't want to try with me, even if you push me away when we wake up I'll be here. I want to be in your life even if I can't be in it the way I'd like."

"How do you see yourself in my life, Miko?"

He saw and felt that she loved him but would she want to be his? Give up her human life to be with him? Give up what she knows to live in his world and understand he'll never be emotional in front of others. If she ever needs comfort she'll have to wait till behind closed doors. She would be judged by everyone for everything she does.

"I… I see you as someone I could be around, for the long haul. But I also know that I'm not someone you'd be interested in so don't worry."

Kagome looked down, why was he asking these things? She couldn't figure it out. Was this going to be their last night? Would he really push her away when they woke up?

"Sesshomaru? Why are you…"

But she was cut off by his own question.

"Why did you cry for This Sesshomaru?"

"Because, I care. I'm sorry I asked and pushed…"

Just then she was cut off by light. Slowly coming to, she realized they were waking up.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no! We can't wake up now or we'll never get a chance to even start. No no no no!'

Kagome franticly thought.

She opened her eyes and realized she was in his arms. She was scared to turn and look at him. Would he leave without finishing their conversation? She felt when he came to, his hold started to loosen. When he did that she felt her heart start to break. He would leave.

She turned in his arms to look at him. He looked down at her with unknown emotions, all he knew was he had to leave. She looked too scared, too innocent. All he wanted to do was hold her and show her things would be alright. He couldn't let that happen. He started to pull away so he could stand.

As he pulled away, he had one arm left under her head. He started to pull that his arm out from under her which set Kagome into motion. Moving with speed he didn't know she had. She rolled them so she was straddling his hips with her hands on his naked chest, as if that would stop him from leaving. Her hair was blocking out the outside world. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. The kiss was enough to get Sesshomaru thinking.

He had never been in this situation before, not only was in the submissive position but she was making the first move. She was doing what he wanted to do. She was also pulling out all sorts of feelings he didn't want to deal with. His beast was awake and ready to take over if Sesshomaru didn't step up.

As soon as their lips touched they both felt fire in their blood. Kagome pushed her lips harder against his as he grabbed her hips. He couldn't take it, he couldn't be in this spot any longer so he used his demon speed to flip them over without her realizing it. He wasn't sure what they were doing but he knew one thing. Whatever was going to happen, it was meant to be.

 **The End**

oOoOo

Thank you so much reading my little story! I'm totally kidding though, I'd never be that mean and leave the story there.


	15. Chapter 15

**ONE MIKO TWO LIVES**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

Key:

 **Beast talking**

 _Speaking to a beast_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 **AN:** Do I own Inuyasha you ask? No. Sorry, I do not haha, has a lime/lemon this chapter but will be marked and you won't miss anything if you skip it (I think Lime but I'm not sure how that limit works) MA. Remember, first story and first lime/lemon. Please be nice! I really did try but it was very awkward to write haha. We are at the half way point if not a little closer to the end but I wanted to thank everyone for your support and feedback.

Thank you lady sesshomaru sama 949, InuYoukaiKagome, NikitaTaichou007, Juliastes, Sageofchaos, Unraveling E's Soul, Undertheskys and double thank you to Renarevolver. Y'all seriously make me so happy.

 **A little from the last chapter**

As he pulled away, he had one arm left under her head starting to pull that in a hint move Kagome moved with speed he didn't know she had. She rolled them so she was straddling his hips with her hands on his naked chest. Her hair was blocking out the outside world. She held eye contact with him as she leaned down, slowly, as if scared she would break whatever trance she had him under, she pressed her lips to his. The kiss was enough to wake him up.

He had never been in this situation before, not only was in the submissive position but she was making the first move. She was doing what he wanted to do. He was also pulling out all sorts of feelings he didn't want. His beast was awake and ready to take over if Sesshomaru didn't step up.

As soon as their lips touched they both felt fire in their blood. Kagome pushed her lips harder against his as he grabbed her hips. He couldn't take it, he couldn't be in this spot any longer so he used his demon speed to flip them over without her realizing it. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew one thing. Whatever was going to happen, it was meant to be.

 **OoOoO**

 **Lime Starts now MA viewing please**

When Kagome's back hit the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She wasn't sure what was happening but she knew she wanted more. As soon as Sesshomaru felt her arms wrap around him he started moving. He pushed his lips harder on hers, taking her bottom one into his mouth and gently biting till he tasted blood, then he started to lick the blood away.

Her blood was full of power, power neither knew she had. He pushed that thought aside to focus on the woman who was wrapping her legs around his waist and her breasts being pushed to his naked chest. He pushed forward while pushing his tongue in her mouth when his member pushed against her core. He couldn't stop the growl that he let out.

Kagome thought she was in heaven, she couldn't stop the moan that passed her lips. Feeling him and what she managed to do to him pushed against her was over whelming. Hearing him growl was enough to push her into a state of need. She battled his tongue, pushing hers into his mouth, letting it run over his sharp fangs. He quickly won the battle and explored her mouth some more.

He groaned as she pushed her core into his member again trying to get more out of the feeling of having him with her. He used one arm to keep him from crushing the little miko and the other to run up her leg, he heard her intake a breath when his hand went over her stomach and to the knot of her kimono. He stopped kissing her and pulled back in a way to ask if it was okay to continue. She couldn't help but smile at him for thinking of her and nodded her head yes.

Grateful she didn't stop him, he made quick work of the knot and couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. She was gorgeous. Her heaving mounds that were barely hidden by pink fabric. It was hard to look away from. Her toned stomach and odd pink fabric that hid his prize from view all looked as if it was a second skin. Or possibly a gift wrapped for him to open.

"Kami, you are gorgeous." He said in a husky voice.

Looking back to her face he saw her blush across her nose. Somehow, she managed to look sexy and innocent all in one. If that didn't turn him on more. Looking at her one more time to give her a chance to back down he leaned forward to kiss her again. This time he used his hand to grab one mound with his clawed hand. The sounds she made were getting louder the harder he was being with her and the more her arousal spiked.

 **She is made for us! Take her!** His beast demanded.

Pushing his beast to the side Sesshomaru pulled Kagome up so the kimono could slide off her arms. Once that was done Kagome sat in his lap, straddling him again as she pushed her chest in his and rubbed his member with her core. He groaned again as she started to slowly work his member. If she didn't stop soon they would be matted by the end of the night.

He pulled away from the kiss and told her "If you wish to keep this article of clothing (he then pulled at the strap of her bra) you will remove them or I will for you."

She leaned into his neck and started to bite at it while unhooking her bra. Once it unhooked she felt the straps start to fall down her arms. Getting a little shy she held it up to her breast as the straps were sitting at her elbows.

"Why do you hide yourself from me Ka-go-me?" He whispered into her ear in between nibbles.

Trying to get her breathing under control she decided to be honest with him.

"I'm scared." She looked down at their laps.

Grabbing her chin so she was looking into his eyes he let his mask slip. She was shocked to see him look so relaxed. He was showing her all his emotions. Nervous, excited, and dare she hope love? She slowly moved her arms away from her breasts to slid the bra off. Once she was done she looked back at him while trying to keep her hands to her side and not cover herself. He was just staring at her, was that a good thing or bad? She didn't know what to think.

Sesshomaru was trying very hard to look at her, once the bra fell he couldn't help but look at her chest. He was 20 years old (in human years)! What man wouldn't look? They were perfect, big enough from him to hold in his hand but not too big. Her rose colored nipples were hardening already. It took all his control not to latch onto them one at a time. Slowly he met her stare and gave her a gentle kiss of reassurance.

"You may tell me to stop at any time, Kagome." He needed her to know she was safe with him.

"I know, thank you Sesshomaru."

He slowly laid her back down on the bed so he could go back to what he was doing before. He kissed her mouth one last time before going to the side and kissing her neck, when he got to her pulse he sucked hard enough to leave a mark for others to know she was his. Feeling his beast want more he moved his way down to her throat.

He felt her breaths become more labored the lower he went. He kissed his way to the middle of her breast and slowly started working his way over to her right nipple. He smirked when he felt her hands leave the bed sheet to thread through his hair.

He teased her a bit and kissed around her nipple as she started to wiggle, he could almost see her desire building with each kiss. Not being able to wait any more Sesshomaru kissed the tip of her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. The noises she was making were driving him mad. Her moans of pleasure were music to his ears.

Kagome grabbed his hair to hold him in place once he sucked her nipple into his mouth. 'Is this what I've been missing?! No wonder everyone hooks up at school.' She thought as he sucked more while his clawed hand carefully started to pull on her neglected nipple. She could feel her need building in her lower stomach, she was starting to feel the coil wind up more and more. Tired of being the only one enjoying themselves Kagome moved her hands up his back making sure to dig her nails into the skin as she went. The growl that passed over her sensitive nipple had her moaning louder. He quickly switched sides in order to care for the other neglected nipple while his hand took over where his mouth left off.

Once she had her hands low enough she slowly started to push till there was a small gap between them. He looked at her in confusion but quickly changed to lust as her hand grabbed him length through his hakamas. He wasn't expecting her to touch him but he'd never stop her.

Kagome slowly slid her hand up and down his length and felt it move. She gasped and looked up at him with concern. It would be just her luck to hurt him while trying to please him. She saw his jaw clenched and eyes closed, she moved her hand up again while squeezing experimentally and saw his eyes pop open. His red eyes stared down at her with want clearly showing.

He quickly made a deal with his beast that they could merge if they did not mate. His beast agreed so they could please their miko together. He kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue into her mouth while his hands traveled down to her panties, he started to pull them down when she lifted her hips to help. He tossed them aside while he started kissing his way down her toned stomach.

Each kiss had Kagome gasping for air, she had her fingers tangled into his silver hair. She wasn't sure if she was pulling him close or pushing him away. When he got to her belly button she giggled a little. However, he was soon moving lower on her. That was enough to start pushing him away.

"Sess… Oh Kami, Sesshomaru stop." She panted

"Kami is a little much. I'll accept my Lord" He replied with a smirk.

If he wasn't driving her crazy she would have slapped his arm or come up with a response. He kissed the down her pelvis, he growled at her "please" she was moaning over and over again. He stopped right before his lips touched her treasure to look up at her. This was her last chance to stop him. She nodded to him with hazy eyes and a blush covering her face. Looking at her breasts heave with every breath he stopped waiting and tasted her in one quick lick of her folds.

Kagome threw her head back, crying out and bucking her hips up to meet him mouth. He quickly put one arm on her hips to hold her down while he started to explore her. Her sweet honey was addicting. He'd never get enough of it no matter how much he had. He moved his arms down to push her legs apart so he could get a better angel. He pushed his tongue as far as he could inside her while looking at her thrash her head around.

He stopped and commanded in a husky tone "Look at me, Kagome. Watch this one please you."

Kagome shuddered at his words but kept her eyes locked with his while he started to work his tongue inside her. "Tell me what you like. Tell me what you want."

"More. You don't need to act like you need my guidance, I know you have done this before." She knew he was older and many women wanted him.

This made him stop. "Kagome" He lifted his head up more so he was resting up on his elbows.

"This Sesshomaru has never given into physical urges. It is a weakness, you saw what happened with the Lady of the South. I'm only 20 in human years, you yourself are untouched yet our ages aren't that different."

Her eyes widened. There was no way he was telling the truth, was he? Looking into his eyes he saw the uncertainty. Tears started to come when she realized how big of a step this was for both of them. He came up to reach her lips for another deep kiss. Pulling back, he nuzzled her neck.

"Will you tell this one what you want?" He whispered into her neck.

"Yes."

He started back down the path he did earlier, leaving opened mouth kissed down her body. He skipped over her belly button before taking a deep breath. Her arousal made his irises turn torques. His beast took the front seat for this. He lifted her legs over his shoulders to push his tongue deep inside. She started begging for more. He sped up his thrust before pulling back and licking her little bundle of nerves. That got a reaction out of her.

"More… please… I'm so close" She gasped.

He used one hand to cut off the claws right hand and checked for any sharp edges to not cut her before he slowly inserted one finger. Kagome called out his name, as he started to move his finger a little faster while sucking on her clit.

"Harder" she demanded.

Smirking he added another finger while playing with her sensitive spot with his mouth. He could tell she was getting close when her legs started to squeeze around his head. He spread his fingers a bit while giving her one last suck before she exploded around him. He pulled out his fingers to lap up all her sweet juices. Once he was done he sat up and licked off his fingers. Oddly enough that was a huge turn on for her.

Sesshomaru crawled up towards her. He laid down beside her, one arm behind his head and the other he moved so she could lay on him to sleep. Once she was laying with her head on his chest she moved her hand around his chest. A low purr could be heard. She couldn't stop the giggle after that.

"Something funny to you, Miko?" He asked

"You're purring. It's cute." She said while smiling

He scoffed, "This Sesshomaru is not cute." How dare she say that.

Slowly she leaned up and kissed him lightly. He was disappointed when she left his lips so fast. He watched as she kissed his chest, it started innocent enough until she was licked his neck. He grabbed her upper arms and asked

"What are you doing?"

She smiled up at him then leaned up to kiss him before going to his ear. She sucked on the tip of his ear and smirked when he groaned.

 _What is she doing?!_

 **Do not let her stop.** Was all his beast had to say.

"Why My Lord, I'm going to please you." She purred into his ear.

 **Fuck.**

That was the what Sesshomaru was thinking too. All thoughts went out the window when she sucked on his neck. She moved down his neck and left kisses all over his chest. The kisses turned into licks with her nails slowly digging into his shoulders and down his chest. The feeling of what she was doing to him was enough to lose control. He needed it to stop before he did something she wouldn't want.

"Kagome, you must stop."

"No. I know you fear mating, and I'm not ready yet. However…" She stopped move lower, she kissed his chiseled abs but stopped when she reached the barrier. "I want to please you, as you did me. I know you fear your beast taking over but I trust him too. Isn't he you? Or a part of you? Just relax."

She started to pull on the hem of his hakamas, which he helped by lifting up his hips. She stopped to take him in as he did her. She was shocked she didn't get a nose bleed. He was a God. She moved her hands up his thighs. She was getting nervous, he was huge! She thought back to all the stories she heard from her friends back at school.

Sesshomaru was sure that Kagome would be the death of him. When she ran her finger along his shaft he growled. His beast wanted more and so did he. He was going to have to take care of himself when she grabbed him. Her hand squeezed him at the base then moved up and down. He started to sit up by leaning on his for arms, he wanted to watch her please him.

"Let me know what you want, okay?" Her voice sounded so sexy to him.

"H…Hn."

She paused for a moment at his stutter but continued. Nothing makes you feel empowered like having Sesshomaru stutter. She saw a drop of precum at the tip and went for it. Lowering her head, she kept eye contact with him while her pink tongue came out and licked his tip.

"Fuck." He growled as his head fell backwards.

Feeling bold she took the tip of his head into her warm mouth. Sesshomaru couldn't stop the moan that passed his lips. His hand went to her head, roughly puller her hair. She liked it. She started to bob her head up and down while taking more of him in each time while her hand worked what didn't fit. Once she had a steady rhythm she moved her other hand to gently grab his sack. A loud bark was his answer.

She stopped and looked up at him, scared she hurt him. His eyes shot open when she stopped. Seeing her fear, he moved his hand from her hair to her face.

"Kagome, do not stop."

Nodding, she went back to pleasing him. She could tell he was starting to get close when his hips started meet her mouth. His hand's grip tightened and his moans grew. She sped up her movements at his grunted "faster" command. She put as much of him as she could in her mouth and sucked till he roared out his release. She quickly swallowed and moved back up to original spot by his side as they rested.

 **oOoOo**

 **Safe to Read Again**

Sesshomaru was in a daze. The little human woman had turned him into jelly. His beast was purring in his mind. Fully stated he pulled her close and nuzzled the top of her head. Her heard her sign as she snuggled up closer to him and pulled up the blanket over their naked forms.

She kissed his chest then whispered a quiet "Goodnight Sess" before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight." He responded before he followed her to sleep.

oOoOo

Sesshomaru woke up with Kagome laying on her side, using his arm/chest as a pillow. She had her arm wrapped around his stomach. He let a smile slip past his lips, last night was amazing. His beast was happy but wanted more. He wanted to mate her, Sesshomaru wouldn't let that happen. She needed to finish her goals first, she needed to finish school, the jewel, and they needed to be seen back at his castle with the other Lords to see how she handles it. If she didn't want this life he wouldn't push her into mating him however he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

After what he saw and felt from the dream spell his father put them under he knew she loved him. Thankfully she hasn't said it out loud, he wasn't ready to take that step. He wasn't ready to offer that part of himself if she wouldn't stick around. He felt her start to wake, and tightened his arm around her.

Waking up with Sesshomaru was the best feeling in the world. She sighed and hugged him tighter. She knew he'd have to leave today but she didn't know what would happen when he went back. She looked up to him and saw a small smile on his face. She gave him the biggest smile she could while leaning forward to kiss him.

"Good morning, Miko" He purred.

"Mornin' Sess." She said while nuzzling him.

"Sess?" He questioned with a smirk

"Well it's not my fault your name is so long."

She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner and giggled. She didn't want this to end. She knew they needed to get going, more him then her. Before he left she wanted to find out if last night was a onetime thing or if there was hope for them. Clearly, she wasn't good at hiding her emotions because he was the one to ask the questions.

"Kagome, look at me." He waited for her to look at him before continuing.

"Why are you so scared?" He wanted to offer her what he could to ease her worries.

"I just…" She was cut off by him

"Tell me."

"I'm just scared you think I'm easy or a whore. I've never done anything like that before and I only did it because…"

He stopped her with a kiss. He knew she was innocent, he also knew what she was about to say and he couldn't say those words to her. There was still a chance she'd change her mind and not wish to be the keeper of the jewel forever. She could make a selfish wish, she could go back to his brother, she could turn out to be like everyone else. He couldn't give her his heart until he knew she was coming back to him.

He was just as worried as her, this time apart would be good for them. They both needed time to think and figure out what will happen next if all goes well. He didn't want to wait the last two months before seeing her but if he came back again and her family was home he still wouldn't be able to control himself. He was sure that was the last thing she wanted her mother to walk in on. Hell he didn't want anyone walking in on that.

"You know, you can't always kiss me just to shut me up." She said with a smirk,

"Hn. Kagome…"

"Why are you calling me Kagome?" She questioned

"This Sesshomaru was under the impression that was your name." He kept his cold mask on but couldn't help but chuckle in his mind when he smelled her irritation.

"You know what I mean, jerk."

"Have you not been calling me without my title for years? After last night (he ran his hand down her body and watched her shudder) I figured we were on a first name basis."

He watched her smile at him, he was happy. He could never show it but he was. He had to make sure he never called her by her name in public, that would give a sign that he was opening up which would lead to trouble.

He looked at the sun and saw it was starting to get late in the morning and he needed to get home. He left his mother alone, in his home. 'She better not have touched anything' he thought to himself.

"I must leave now." He slowly got up and started to dress.

Kagome put on her little black kimono and went with him to the well. When they got into the well house he paused. He wouldn't see her for a while and needed one last kiss before he left. He pulled he close while being careful of his spikes. When he kissed her, he was pushing all his love for her into. Trying to tell her to wait for him and come back to him without using words. He just hoped it worked.

Kagome was shocked for a moment but gave into the kiss, giving him back as much as he was giving her. When he finally pulled back she smiled up at him, she loved the look of his eyes when it was just them. They held so much emotion. She was brought back to reality by his next comment.

"This Sesshomaru will come back for you in one month. Then you can see the children as well as train more before coming back here."

He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent. He'd miss it too much he could already tell.

 **Do not leave mate.** His beast didn't like this idea of "trust" or "thinking"

 _We will be back for her. She needs time to see if she wants us._

 **Take her. She enjoyed us last night.**

He knew his beast wouldn't listen to reason so he ignored him. It was getting harder when all he wanted to do was grab her, mate her, and then go on with life. If she wasn't fully his though, in mind, body, and soul then they wouldn't bind their souls together. There could be others in their relationship down the line and he wasn't going to allow that to happen. His beast wanted her, he wanted her and if she ended up not wanting them then he would never mate. Once a beast chooses a mate there will be no others. He just hoped he got his mate in the end.

"Okay, I'll keep up everything here. Oh! I turned in the coins you paid me and my family was so happy. I can't thank you enough! I'll miss you…" She trailed off and handed him something.

He took the white fabric with red flowers on it. It smelled a lot like her. Why was she giving him this? He looked up to her and lifted one eye brow in question.

"It's a scarf. I saw it at the mall and it made me think of your kimono you wear. I've been sleeping with it for the past week. I know inu's go off scent so… I thought you'd want to keep is so if you missed me you could have my smell. Or if your beast does… I don't know… Forget it, it's stupid."

She went to reach for it back when he pulled it away and put it inside his shirt. His beast was purring, she thought of him and his beast. She took time and did something to help him with his feelings even when she had nothing in return.

"Did you plan to give this one something?"

"I hoped you'd come back before the battle with Naraku and I slept with it because I missed you and it reminded me of you. I think you could use it now and I can switch it out in a month if you want another one that smells like me…" She barely got that out.

 **Mate.**

His beast didn't need to say anything else. Her thought was touching. Without even realizing it he was taking off his shirts, armor already off. Kagome was surprised, what in the world was he doing?! Once he had both off, he put his outer shirt back on then strapped back on his armor as well. He handed her his inner shirt.

"Really? Thank you." She was touched by this.

Hopefully it was a sign that when she came back from the future they would be together. She wasn't going to push, she knew they had to let things be and see what happened next. She just hoped they would be together in the end. He cupped her check then jumped into the well.

She pulled his shirt to her face and took a deep breath. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face, it was time to get back on track so she would be ready when he came for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**ONE MIKO TWO LIVES**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 _If anyone wants to be my beta let me know! I only have a few chapters that have been looked at before posting._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… If I did well I wouldn't have come up with all the things that happened in the story.

Lady Sesshomaru sama 949, Yupinaloveyhu2, Undertheskys, Juliastes, and Veraozao thank you so much for taking the time to review this story. It honestly means the world to get support and more motivation to write.

I bet you thought I forgot about my weekly post! Well I did haha luckily I have to reminder on my phone to post a chapter every Sunday. Sorry it's so late on Sunday! Enjoy.

 **Western Lands:**

Kimiko felt when her son was getting close. She smiled as she made her way towards the entrance hall. Nothing would stop her from getting to him, she knew he'd try to slip past her. She hoped he didn't get too upset when he finds out she started clearing out the room reserved for the Lady of the West. While still technically her room she didn't want it. She wanted it for Kagome. However, if Sesshomaru gets his way they will be soul mates and she'll never use the room. In her mind, that is how it should be.

She made it to the front entrance right as he walked in.

"My son, I've missed you. Where did you run off to in such a hurry?" She asked with a mock innocence.

"Mother. How have Rin and the kit been?" He ignored her question

"Fine, just missing their Mother" If he wanted to play this game she would play along.

He narrowed his eyes at her before walked around her towards his study. His Mother wanted information and he wouldn't give up any. She would tell him to leave it all on the line, ask her to be his mate, stand by him. He wouldn't push her into that. She needs to come to him and accept what her new life would be. He would never push her.

 **Alpha female will know what to do.** His beast confirmed.

 _Hn. I will not force Kagome into a role she does not want. She is young and has her whole life._

 **We love her.**

 _She may not once she knows everything about us._

 **We will tell her everything, she knows we kill. She knows us.**

 _Can she love us when we cannot offer her comfort as she desires? Can she stay with us when we show no affection towards her when we are not alone?_

"Son, what are you and your beast talking about?" She could see his aura spike. She desperately wanted to help him.

"What is it you need Mother?" He didn't mean to snap at her but he was already missing Kagome.

Sitting at his desk he put his hands in the sleeves of his kimono. Playing with the hem of his miko's scarf. The light movement was enough to send her smell clearly through the room. One blessing of being an Inu was it didn't take much so he had no need to pull it out.

"Sesshomaru, I know you are upset. I know you love the girl. Let me help." She pleaded.

"There is nothing to help."

"I saw how you left! She gave you that scarf and you gave her your shirt! You both love each other. Why are you fighting it? Why didn't you bring her back? I will help with the fight against Naraku if that is the issue. I will train her. Let me do this for you, let me start to make up for all the pain I have caused."

She was trying to keep her mask in place. She needed to build a relationship with him to help him win over his mate. He wouldn't trust her to help before the trust was built.

"Did you enjoy what happened when you mated Father? Do you not regret giving up everything for him? She is not like us. She needs to have more than this Sesshomaru can offer her. She has no desire for this one's lands or wealth."

Slowly her eyes started to tint light red.

 **How dare this insolent pup talk to us this way! We gave him life! Put him in his place!** Kimiko's beast was pissed.

 _He is stronger than us._ She reminder her beast.

"I did NOT enjoy what happened at the end of my relationship with your father however I could NEVER regret mating him since it gave me you. The fact you are willing to let her go shows how much you truly care for her. The way she looks at you shows how much she loves you. Give her a chance."

She was trying to keep her beast down, she needed to leave before her beast came out and they fought. She got up and walked towards the door, as she reached out to slide it open he spoke.

"She will come to visit in a month's time. She will see what it is like when we are with others, it will be up to her if she wishes to stay or not." He felt a little guilty for what he had said and felt she deserved some sort of answer.

Turning to look at her son one last time she gave him slight smile.

"Just make sure you give her a reason to stay." With that she left him to think on that thought.

oOoOo

The next few weeks Sesshomaru spent looking for leads to Naraku's whereabouts and thinking on what his Mother said. He was missing her more and more each day. He wanted to do something for her, if she was willing to stay and wanted to be by his side forever than he'd give her a reason. The necklace he had made for the Southern Lady was flashy, expensive and fit with her personality. His Kagome was different, she wouldn't want jewels or riches.

He thought about what all he knew about her and he decided to make her a study. She could use it for whatever she wanted but it would have anything she would need. She would have a room to go to if she wanted to think, or work. Also, a place to continue her education. While Ladies normally would never work he knew she would want to help him rule the lands. Their lands, that thought was enough to smile. He was signing off on list of things of needed for her area when Rin and Shippo came running in.

"My Lord! My Lord! Rin and Shippo have been working on something for Kagome since she left and it looks ready for her to see! Will you let Rin show you?" Rin asked.

Nodding he stood so the two could drag him wherever they wanted to take him. Once they were outside the kids took him towards the gardens. Now he was very interested, would they plant flowers for her? There was a large area that looked as if it had been dug up. Walking closer he saw neat rows with different plants sprouting.

"Rin, who did you get to do this to This Sesshomaru's gardens?"

It didn't look like work he'd pay for so he was going to find out how did this so he could make them fix it. The rows were neat but why was there so much empty room?

"We did Lord Sesshomaru, are you mad at us?" Shippo asked looking down at his little paws

 **They are fighting for her.** He had to agree with his beast on that.

"This one is not mad, she will love it."

Both kids jumped up and down. He wasn't mad. They were a little worried but having him see it was a huge relief. They went around showing him all the healing herbs they planted along with the pathway they made to a bench along with a shed. He was impressed with the work the kids did. Kagome told him time and time again she wanted to help heal but she had to be careful to not do too much otherwise she'd change the future and take credit for other people's work. With this start up garden she could help heal their lands and train other healers. She would love it.

His Mother grabbed his arm and asked him to follow her. She brought him to "her" room to show him all the changes she made. The room was done in neutral tones. There was a book shelf added while the large vanity was taken out and replaced with a smaller one. It truly looked like Kagome's room.

"I hope you aren't upset. I just thought this might be more her style." She said from the doorway.

"Thank you, Mother."

She left him to his thoughts with a smile on her face. He wasn't sure what he was feelings but with the children making a garden for her, his mother fixing up the Lady of the West room, and his study for her he realized if she didn't stay he'd do anything to get her to be there as long as he could without taking away her happiness. For the first time in a long while he felt hope. He just hoped she would understand things would be different but he'd always be there.

 **With Kagome**

Kagome had spent the past two weeks kicking ass. She was almost done with school, he found new ways to use her powers and started making plans for what comes next. She found she can use her powers to power electronics. She can't hook up to the internet or anything but she can use things in the past, like school work and taking photos. She also found she was decent at using a sword. Her grandpa gave her a small dagger from his great great great Grandmother. She loved it! The handle was a perfect match to her hair. Almost like it was made for her. She had also started practicing how to walk in kimonos and sandals from that time. Thank goodness, she didn't do it in front of Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, she'd never heard the end of it.

Today was a stressful day. She was telling her family what Midoriko told her when Sesshomaru joined the group. Sitting everyone down in the living room she told them everything that happened.

"Back when Sesshomaru joined our group he taught me how to meditate…"

Kagome was cut off by her grandfather's snort and Sota laughed. Glaring at them she went back to her story.

"While meditating Midoriko joined me. She told me I was right with my answer about the jewel. I knew there would never be a selfless wish since every wish would help someone in some way. She told me I could combined the jewel with my body…"

"You mean become the jewel in human form?" He Grandpa asked.

"…Yes. I asked her what would happen and she said I couldn't come back to this time again."

At this everyone held their breath. She could already see the tears forming in everyone's eyes. Even she was starting to tear up. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to figure out. Taking a deep breath, she continued on with her story.

"I can't come back here but I can live till we meet again. Before you say anything she also told me I could make a wish and hope all goes well and come back to this time. Kikyo was never meant to get the jewel, she was very strong, a great person but she wasn't right for the jewel. I agreed to take the responsibility of the jewel to my grave. Give up this time to save everyone from another Naraku or worse. That's why I've been training so hard. I've been buying things and getting everyone set up. I will do everything in my power to live to see you all again but if something happens, you'll all be taken care of."

Kagome started to cry with her family. She was shocked that everyone agreed with her decision. They were proud of her and wanted her to be happy. They seemed to have faith they'd see her again.

Her Mom pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear,

"Kagome, I am, no, we are so proud of you. You have a great destiny that isn't fair or easy yet you are following it through. You are also taking care of us in ways I never wanted or expected you to. I love you so much. Know it will all work out."

Kagome nodded and kept talking with her family about her plans. She showed them the new hiking pack she bought, the clothes she had packed up and put into the space saver bags. She showed them her kindle account. She had many medical books, training books, entertainment books, and children's books.

She explained that she wouldn't stop major disasters, she wouldn't change too much but she would help people that she could. She was going to try to stop whatever happened to kill off the demons/put them in hiding since Midoriko said that the life she grew up in wasn't how it was meant to be. She showed her mom the camera she bought, the laptop and tablet along with her storage for memory of everything. If anything happened to her she would make sure this was hidden by the well so they would have something.

Her family was so proud of all the planning she did. Even Kagome felt good about her ideas. They spent the rest of the week making memories and her mother made Kagome a photo album to take with her. She also helped Kagome find ways to make simple items form the future so she could have them in the past. When Kagome's Mom found Sesshomaru's shirt she asked what was going on between them. Kagome couldn't help but tell her Mom all her hopes with him and the kids. Surprisingly her mom gave her a knowing smile and told her to fight for what she wants.

oOoOo

Kagome was getting more and more excited the closer the date came to see Sesshomaru again. She had a count down on her wall. Looking at it one more time before bed she read the number 15. fifteen more days, she couldn't wait! Closing her eyes, she went to sleep.

 ** _Dream World_**

"Kagome wake up child."

Looking around for the voice that she could hear through this fog. "Hello?" She called out.

"Kagome, you must go now. Go to the past, Inuyasha and your friends will be in the village by the well. Bring all your things and head West. You will need Sesshomaru's help to defeated Naraku. All jewel shards have been found. Please hurry."

 **Kagome's Room**

Kagome sat up breathing hard. It was time. It was time for all of this to end. Once they made it to the West they would have the last part of the jewel. She made sure to leave part of it with Sesshomaru to prevent anything from happening while she was away.

She grabbed her bags and headed down stairs. It was the middle of the night but she woke her family to say goodbye. If all went well it wouldn't be long before they saw her again.

She had three big bags with her as she took the jump.

oOoOo

Let me know what you think! I love to read all your reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**ONE MIKO TWO LIVES**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything related to Inuyasha

 _Thank you to whoever added my story to a community! I literally ran around the house dancing haha. Big shout out to all those who go out of their way to review. Lady Sesshomaru sama 949, REDWOLF47, Shyfirewolf, Undertheskys, TDANIEL, and Veraozao this chapter is for you, two days early!_

 **Inuyasha Forest**

Inuyasha was wondering around when he felt the well activate. He didn't think twice before running towards it. He would give anything to have it be Kagome, and her without his brother. He got there right when she appeared at the bottom. Most importantly she arrived alone. He jumped down and grabbed her and her bags then jumped back out. Kagome was home.

"Thanks, there's a lot to bring since I won't be able to go back." She took a deep breath to try to calm her tears.

"Wait, you aren't going back?" He questioned.

"No, can we talk about everything when we are all back together?" She begged

"Sure Wench." He said with a smile

He squatted down for her to jump on but to his shock she simply shook her head and offered two bags for him to help her with. They slowly made their way back to the village. When they walked into the hut they saw Kikyo sitting by the wall.

"Ki-Kikyo, what? Where have you been?" Inuyasha was shocked.

"Around." Was her response before she got up to leave the hut.

Before she could get outside Kagome put her arm out to stop her. Everyone was shocked. In all their travels Kagome has never stood up to the dead miko in any way.

"Move copy." Kikyo demanded with cold eyes.

"No, you have something that belongs to me. Hand me the shards you have and I'll let you pass." Kagome was nervous but was ready to stand up to the woman she has been compared to for years.

"What will you do to stop me? Cry to Inuyasha?" She was trying to hit a nerve.

"I do not need Inuyasha's help. If you'd like to fight over them then let's leave the area so no one gets hurt."

Kagome saw the challenge in Kikyo's eyes. She let her eyes slowly turn from blue to pink to show her newly found power. As her eyes changed she let her aura lose. Kagome didn't believe in violence unless there is no other choice but she was done letting others walk all over her. If this little show, the one Sesshomaru taught her, was enough to stop the fight before it started then she would give it a try.

Kikyo was shocked at how much this copy of herself had grown in such a brief period. Kikyo knew she better just hand over the jewels and go visit Naraku. He'd need to know what has changed, Kagome had to die so she could live again. No one was going to stop her from a real chance at life. Not even the one who carried her soul.

She handed the shards to Kagome and left the hut. Inuyasha looked between the door and Kagome, once again torn between the two women he loved. Kagome simply went over to her friends to give them both a hug. Once Kaede woke up she'd visit with her as well. She missed them so much and there was so much to tell them. Looking over to Inuyasha she quickly said her peace.

"Yash, just go." You could hear the sigh as she spoke.

Inuyasha was torn, he wanted to know where Kikyo was going but he missed Kagome. He could tell Kikyo was already gone so he sat by the door acting like he wanted to be here, that seeing Kikyo wasn't even a thought.

"So talk wench" He demanded.

"Inuyasha, I'm tired. I'm not going to go to spend all night talking when I have to leave first thing in the morning." At this answer Miroku smirked.

"It would seem our little Kagome is growing up" He whispered to Sango. She nodded back in agreement.

"Where the hell do you have to go?" He just got her back and now she was leaving again?

"I need to head to the West. I need to see get Sesshomaru…" She couldn't even finish before he jumped up.

"WHAT" He roared.

"Inuyasha! You will knock it off right now. We are going to bed, it is late. I never said _you_ had to go with me. None of you have to go with me but it's time to end this and we _need_ his help. Think past you and your lover, us 'weak' humans will tire after fighting all day. If you want to stay here tonight I'm sure we can all agree it's time to sleep and when we are _all_ together if you chose to follow me." Once she said her piece she got ready to join her friends and sleep.

Inuyasha sat stunned, she didn't fight him. She didn't even sit him, she just said what she wanted to than ended it. Maybe Miroku was right, she has changed. He just wasn't sure if it would help him or hurt him in the long run. Either way, there was no way in hell he'd let her go to his half-brother alone.

OOoOo

The next morning Kagome woke up before everyone else. She got up to wash before everyone else started getting ready for their day in the village. Once she was done she grabbed some wood and water to start breakfast. Kaede was the next one to wake up, after a hug and getting breakfast started Kagome asked about storing a few bags here until the end of the battle, assuming she made it out alive. With that Kaede smacked her and told her not to speak about such things.

Once everyone was up and breakfast was done it was time to leave. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara thinking Kagome would jump on Inuyasha's back but she shocked everyone by shaking her head before winking at him then she was off. He was shocked! He couldn't help the smirk as he took off after her, what demon doesn't like a good chase?

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and smiled, it had been so long since they had fun, you could tell that Kagome's new power was making Inuyasha notice her. They watched form above as Kagome and Inuyasha raced forward. Almost as if they weren't trying to kill Naraku, it was a good way to meet up with Sesshomaru. Even if it would all change once they got to the West. They could only hope Inuyasha could keep it together.

 **With Naraku**

"Ah, Kikyo, what brings you here?" Naraku asked with fake hospitality.

"We have a problem." She bluntly stated.

"What? Couldn't get your little half-breed to get it up for you?" He sneered.

"That miko came back to this time, much stronger then when she left. She has all the jewels I had, plus the ones she already had." Luckily, she was already dead and didn't have feelings, otherwise that would have been humiliating.

"What? Your little copy scary you now? Do not worry, I will handle her as I do everything else. Go steal some souls." He said with a wave of his hand.

Naraku didn't trust her and she was showing once again how useless she could be. She should have loved him back, then they wouldn't be in this situation.

'Stupid woman' was all he thought as he went back to playing with one of his slaves.

 **Western Lands**

Sesshomaru missed her. Damn it all he really did. He was supposed to be working on these scrolls but he kept finding himself thinking of reasons he could us to explain a visit. Nothing irritated him more than this feeling. He was fine before, all he did was take care of his land and kill. Things were good, but that wasn't true. Things were simple. Having Kagome in his life threw everything he knew out the window.

What was worse was the fact none of these damn feelings made Kagome his. Her study was finished, his Mother made her a room to use, and the kids gave her a garden. He still couldn't figure out what his Mother meant by "give her a reason to stay." Were these things not enough? What did this woman want?

"Jaken." He barked.

He could hear the annoying paddling of Jaken's feet followed by his wallowing.

"Get Akio." He demanded.

Within a few minutes Akio walked in.

"Yes my lord" he said with a bow.

"You spoke with the miko while she was here. What did you think?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but groan mentally. Since when did he sound like a pup?

"She was… odd." Akio was unsure what he should say. He knew his lord was looking for something, he just hoped he wouldn't get killed by speaking openly.

"May I speak freely?" He asked.

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's response, letting him know it was alright but be careful.

"She is confusing, at one point I thought she was interested in other females but she seems to only care about love. She reminds me of an inu but in human form. Loyal, strong, beautiful (he was cut off by a threatening growl), and a great pack mate. Even as a human, once others get to know her, see the world the way she does, no one would question her." Hopefully Sesshomaru let him off with the beautiful comment.

Thinking for a moment, could he ask what he really wanted to know?

 **Ask him. We trust him.** His beast encouraged.

"How do you feel about a new job?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Startled, Akio hoped it wasn't a down grade for his comment. He just showed his neck in a sign of submission so he would continue but he didn't commit to anything.

"If my miko was to stay in the castle would you guard her when This Sesshomaru isn't around?"

Akio's eye bows shot up into his hair line and his mouth fell open. "Your miko, my lord?"

 _Damn that woman!_ His beast laughed at his slip.

"I would be honored to protect her my lord. Just know, if you bring her into your pack, no matter what roll she may take, many here will protect her as we do Lady Rin." Akio could see his lord had a lot to think about so he bowed before walking out of the study.

He was going to go hunt to clear his head when his Mother walked in.

"Mother, now is not the time." Sesshomaru said in an exacerbated manor.

"Son, I'm not sure how to tell you this… I was looking in my mirror, checking on those I consider pack as I do every morning when I went to look in on Kagome…"

She stopped there when Sesshomaru's eyes instantly turned red. She couldn't help but laugh mentally over how far gone he already was over this small girl. While he may look like his father, he was clearly a romantic like his mother.

"Calm down son, she is fine. In fact, she is on her way here as we speak."

With that he left to get Jaken to bring Ah-Uh and the kids to the front. His Miko would be the death of him. He couldn't help but wonder if demons could go grey while he walked towards his men to leave orders.

 _Damn Miko can never follow one order._ He said to his beast.

 **She is an alpha, if she didn't challenge us we wouldn't be interested.** His beast was excited to see their chosen so soon.

While they may be the same they were able to keep things from the other if they really worked at it. His beast had a plan, the little slip in the office was a test, could he come forward but make it seem as if Sesshomaru himself said it. Once that worked he was ready. When the moment came he'd make his point known to Kagome what they wanted. Once she started asking questions Sesshomaru wouldn't back down. It was going to be a wonderful day for Sesshomaru's beast, if his more humanoid half didn't kill him after this... Lucky for the beast, if one dies so does the other. His beast smirked at the thought of what his other half would do when he caught on.

-OMTL-

 _ **I feel like this story is slowly going down hill and I'm not sure if I should take a break from it or keep going but I don't wanna let anyone down nor do I want to ruin the story so many of you have read thus far. I could be over thinking it. I shall keep y'all posted, I have just finished chapter 19 so maybe I'll read my story from the start and see how I feel. Well that is all for this week, feel free to leave any feedback you may have to help this crazy writer out. Until next week!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**ONE MIKO TWO LIVES**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing… (sad face)

 **AN:** _After my last attempt at a lime I won't be trying again however there is a suggested lime but no details at all. Since the lime is only referenced I'm not going to mark it. Also, **I will not leave this story unfinished** , I was stressed out that the ending wouldn't match the rest of it but so many of you gave me such kind words I can see I was just having a mid writing crises. **To make up for the scare here is your second update within 3 days.**_

 _Thank you Jessbetina, lady sesshomaru sama 949, Lunaerfaerie2010, RedPandaMiko, BallerianaG, ZyiareHellsing, addiesmoon, knockout1389, , and Ashatan87 for your kind words and support._

 **Inuyasha and gang heading towards the West**

Inuyasha and Kagome ran side by side with Miroku and Sango riding Kirara beside them. Kikyo was once again missing but Inuyasha was too focused on the fact Kagome could keep up with him. After her show of power with Kikyo there was no doubt on anyone's mind that she had grown in power and skills. Unlike his brother though, she was the same sweet Kagome. He needed to find time to talk to her, alone.

They stopped at a clearing when Inuyasha said he could scene Sesshomaru. Kagome knew they could set up camp and wait for the others to arrive. Once they were all together there would be a lot to discuss. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous to see the Western Lord again. A few weeks was plenty of time to change your mind about someone. However, Sesshomaru was honest. He'd tell her if he changed his mind.

Once camp was set up, Kagome shocked everyone when she went out hunting. She brought back a few rabbits and some veggies she found in the forest to make a stew. She was also keeping the fur this time to trade later. She was slowly learning how it works in the past. She was determined to make it on her own.

The stew was still cooking on the fire when everyone could see the Western Lord and his pack drop for the sky. As soon as Ah-Uh landed two little figures raced towards the Miko they loved so much. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome ran to the kids with the same excitement on her face as the children. Dropping to her knees she held both kids tight to her body with watery eyes. How she missed them! She gave them both a kiss on the head.

"Kagome! We missed you so much!" Shippo cried while nuzzling into her neck

"Yes! Rin is so glad you are here!" Rin cheered looking up to her.

"I missed you both so much. I'm so glad you are here, were you both good for Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked while glancing up at the Lord in question. He gave her a small nod before he told Jaken to tend to Au-Uh.

Before Jaken reached Au-Uh, the dragon was heading towards Kagome to nuzzle her as well. They also missed her, she would bring them treats and made their lord happy. Kagome walked over to them and petted both their heads before she turned to see Jaken. Jaken saw the look in her eyes and took a slow step back.

Sesshomaru had a feeling she was about to do something to his retainer and just walked towards a tree to get out of the way. As he reached a safe distance away he saw Kagome strike. She ran after Jaken calling "come give me a hug! I know you missed me the most!"

While he didn't hate the human he sure didn't want this. He went running as fast as his little legs could carry him screeching "Help me my lord!" At this Sesshomaru actually snorted. As if he, the most feared demon alive, Lord of the Western lands, would save Jaken from Kagome.

When Jaken tripped Kagome caught him before he hit the ground in a bone crushing hug. Jaken was bright red. He did enjoy her smell, but he couldn't believe she was hugging him! No one took the time to even talk to him let alone play with him, minus Rin. She finally let him down and handed Au-Uh off before turning to face the stunned group.

Knowing Sesshomaru would want answers she had everyone gather around the fire. Being able to explain everything one time would be much nicer then over and over. She was still getting use to the idea that she couldn't see her family again for another 500 years. However, Sesshomaru had other plans.

"Miko."

Turning, she looked over to her lover. She couldn't help the blush that crossed her nose and cheeks. He let amusement show in his eyes at her reaction.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru?" She was quite upset at herself for her stutter.

"Come." With that he turned to walk into the forest.

"Oh hell no! She's not going off alone with you!" Inuyasha yelled while jumping to his feet ready to fight.

Sesshomaru didn't even turn when he spoke next "The Miko can decide for herself what she wishes to do."

Kagome was shocked, he was leaving it up to her. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled.

"It's fine Yasha, we will be back shortly."

She hoped it would be enough for him to drop it. Luck seemed to be on her side as he jumped into a tree with a "feh" and let them go.

After walking awhile Sesshomaru sat by a tree. Kagome took the hint and sat by him. She was nervous, was he going to break her heart? Would he want to talk about why she didn't listen to him? She was pulled out of her thoughts by his smooth voice.

"Why can you not listen to this one?"

She would have worried about him being angry but there was a hint of teasing in his tone.

"Well I was told it's time to come back. She reached out to me while I was dreaming. Does it bother you I'm back early…" Her voice ended up fading with her confidence.

"No, this one finds it acceptable you are here." He was trying.

She couldn't help but giggle.

'I'm pretty sure that was his way of saying I miss you' She thought

She was shocked when her back hit the ground with his body pushed on top of her. He nuzzled into her neck, taking in her smell. He missed her, it scared him to be so attached to someone. He pulled back to look into her beautiful blue eyes. All he could see was love shinning in her eyes. He couldn't hold back any longer, he leaned down for what started as a quick kiss that ended in a deep, passionate kiss leaving them breathless. It had been a few weeks since their last encounter and what an encounter it was.

"Sess? I missed you." She confessed between kisses.

He felt his breath catch. He didn't have time to think about it before his beast started pushing to the front.

" **As we did you.** " His beast said aloud.

Looking at his now red eyes Kagome couldn't help but smile, his beast was talking to her. This has never happened before. She felt honored to see the other side of him. Reaching up she traced his jagged marks on his face, watching as his eyes closed in peace while he leaned into her touch.

"May I ask you something?" She was curious about his beast.

" **Always** "

"What should I call you? Sesshomaru?"

He gave a quite chuckle. " **Sesshomaru is fine. Or mate.** "

"M-M-mate?" She stuttered

" **You will be this Sesshomaru's mate someday. Do you not feel something for us? Do you not like the way we make you feel when we touch you?** " He purred into her ear.

"I-I-um What?" She was shocked. From what she knew, the beast of a demon were one and the same as the demon. Just more honest with their feelings.

" **Does this side of us scare you Ka-go-me"** He nibbled on her ear with each word he spoke.

"Se-Sesshomaru, do you have a favorite number?"

Completely stunned by this question he pulled back to look at her with a raised eye brow.

She reached up to push him on his side and whispered, "let me show you how amazing the number 69 can be." With that they took the time to experience how great of a number it really is.

OOoOo

Laying with each other Sesshomaru remember what he wanted to talk to her about. After reading how she wanted to adopt Shippo he brought the paper work along so it could be done.

"Miko, did you want to officially adopt the kit so no one can take him from you?" He said with his chin resting on the top of her head, while she was currently laying on his arm and chest.

Stunned, she replied "Yes, I've always wanted to but I didn't want him to think I'm taking his Mother's place or if I need to do it with demon law or human. Do you know how I can?"

She was getting excited, if he could help she'd have the greatest gift of all. He squeezed her close before talking again.

"You must formally address This Sesshomaru, or any lord, and ask for the lord's blessing to bind each other together. You will both cut your hands and let your blood flow through each other. This will leave his smell on you and yours on him forever. No demon could challenge you since you followed demon law. I will bless it, Jaken will witness it. Along with anyone else you may wish to add." He explained.

"Would you really help us? I know you weren't too keen on having him around Rin and to do this for me and him would be huge. I'd owe you forever." She tried to keep her voice from showing how much hope she had, if he changed his mind she would be devastated but she wouldn't hold it agents him.

"If you want to make it up to this one then you will keep caring for the kit as your own. Come, we must go." With that he helped her up.

oOoOo

Walking back to camp Sesshomaru and his beast were happier than they have been in a while. When he first saw Kagome, it irritated him that he wanted her to run to him, embrace him as she did the children. Then, she had everyone sit down to talk and he could hardly smell himself on her. How would others know she is his if she doesn't smell claimed? He smirked realizing that problem had be rectified. Now he just had to keep her safe, Inuyasha was sure to throw a fit.

Once they were close to camp Sesshomaru spoke directions to Kagome,

"Kagome, you will listen to this one, for once. The half breed will want to fight to claim you…"

He was interrupted by her question "Why would he want to claim me? No one has claimed me, well aside from Kouga, and he has Kikyo."

 _She can't even listen long enough for me to give her an order to ignore._ He told his beast while she asked her question.

Sesshomaru let out a growl, his beast livid that she thinks the only one who has a claim on her is the wolf pup. He would end that right now. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed his nose into the crock of her neck. For once his beast didn't have to push him.

"I have scent marked you, indicating that you are mine and I am yours. Your smell is all over my person, as it should be. No one will claim you. If they dare try I will simply kill them." He all but barked out while marking her neck more.

Gasping, she took a step back to look at his eyes, did he mean what she thought he meant?

"Does this have anything to do with why your beast told me I could call you mate?"

Sesshomaru all but growled at his other half.

 _Why could you not wait till later, let her think over the idea of courting before dropping that?_ He wanted answers from his beast.

 **You were taking too long, she already has someone claiming her, that will end and she WILL be ours.** His beast wasn't about to back down on this.

Sighing mentally, he knew his beast was right, she was strong and others would want her. He realized she was still waiting for an answer when she started to giggle. Damn her, was all he could think.

"Yes. We are not ready to mate nor are we ready to court seeing as you have no idea what you would be in for as this one's mate however, I would like to keep you by my side until you say otherwise."

He couldn't believe he just said that, what was he thinking! Putting his heart on the line like that? She could easily break it like others before her.

 _This one will kill you if you do not back off._ He'd find a way to kill his beast.

 **Hahaha** was all his beast had to say.

He was caught off guard by her reaching up to pull him into another heated kiss.

"We better head back or it will be awhile before we see the others" She whispered against his lips.

He was almost ready to take her up on the offer when he felt his brother coming close.

 _He must have smelled us when the wind changed._ He thought.

"Kagome, you will go to camp and wait for this one, is that understood?" He was not going to let her jump in the middle of this fight.

"Yes, and Sesshomaru? If I had it my way, we'd never be apart." She couldn't believe the blush that covered her face.

Before anything else could be said Inuyasha broke through the tree line. His hair was floating around him, his jagged marks on his face were there along with glowing red eyes. Inuyasha lost control of his demon blood. Sesshomaru knew this could happened but hoped the dead one would be near to hold him back.

He charged at Inuyasha, throwing him a great distance away before telling Kagome to go. With that he was gone and broken trees mixed with the sounds of growls were all that could be heard.

She put her arms around her middle to comfort herself as she walked back to camp. This wasn't going to be fun. She didn't have time to dwell on that though, she needed to talk to Shippo and hopefully he wouldn't be offended by her wanting to adopt him. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the camp site to see their packs confused faces. This was going to be a long talk.

oOoOo

Thank you again for reading and hope this chapter makes up for my little scare last time. Love you!


	19. Chapter 19

**ONE MIKO TWO LIVES**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed, I still don't own Inuyasha

 **AN:** I know I say thank you every single chapter but each review truly means the world to me. They keep me writing and bring a smile to my face. I just finished writing chapter 21! Getting closer

Lady Sesshomaru sama 949, RedPandaMiko, Lunaerfaerie2010, Guest, Undertheskys, Yupinaloveyhu2, and Raven's Serenity y'all are amazing.

 **At Camp**

Kagome walked into camp when another crash could be heard. Everyone jumped up, ready to fight when Kagome put her hands up to stop them.

"No guys, it's just Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They are having… a talk. I um… I wanted to talk to you Shippo, if I could." Kagome was trying to keep her nerves under control since he could smell what she was feeling.

"Sure 'Gome, come sit down." He said unsure.

Kagome hoped to talk to him alone but maybe having the others there will help, maybe he'll understand more if the others can put in their input as well. She made her way over to her kit and pulled him into her lap. He was sitting sideways so he could see her while they talked.

"Shippo, you know I love you, right?" She waited for him to nod before continuing.

"Well I wanted to know if you, that is I know I'll never replace your Mother or Father but I would like to take over the role of Mother. If that is okay with you… I talked to Sesshomaru about adopting you and he's willing to help us so it's legal by demon law. But don't feel you should say yes, I'll love you and care for you no matter what."

The whole camp was dead silent waiting for Shippo to talk. Shippo was stunned. All his dreams were having a family. He wanted to call Kagome Mama for so long but gave up on the idea. He couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down his face. He jumped up and pulled her into the strongest hug he could before whispering "I love you Mama."

When Kagome hear him say he loved her and called her Mama she started to cry too. She pulled him close while Miroku stood with Sango and came to hug them.

Kagome grabbed Rin and pulled her into the hug as well before whispering "I love you too sweetie."

Rin looked at her with huge eyes before saying she loved her too. Kagome would have loved to adopt Rin however, she knew she couldn't. If something happened with her and Sesshomaru it wouldn't be fair to him or her to try to find a new Mother figure with her still around. She wouldn't do that to them.

Everyone pulled apart and started to eat dinner when the brother's walked in. Inuyasha looked banged up he kept his head down. Only offering a thanks to Sango for the bowl of stew. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru with a questioning look. He simply nodded, indicating it had all been worked out. She smiled back up at him before going back to dinner.

Sesshomaru sat at the base of a tree and watched the group in front of him. He could smell tears from the miko, kit, and his own ward so he figured she asked him about the adoption. He felt peace, being able to give answers to her, offer her this opportunity, he truly was a good alpha.

Inuyasha finished his stew in silence. He couldn't remember everything that happened in the forest but he was slowly putting it back together.

 ** _Flashback_**

Inuyasha felt the pair coming back so he headed over to try to grab her. He still needed to talk to her alone. When he smelled them, he noticed their smells were too similar. They didn't mate but… then the world went red.

He remembered seeing the couple, Sesshomaru throwing him, then it went black again. Next thing he knew he hurt like hell and Sesshomaru standing over him.

"You need to meditate more, you must balance your human and demon half. This one may like you but you are pack." Sesshomaru said as he gave his hand to help his brother up.

Standing Inuyasha smelled Kagome all over him.

"What the fuck did you do with her?" He growled out in Inu language.

"That is none of your concern pup. She is mine." Sesshomaru was fighting with his beast to keep calm.

"I won't give up. Not yet, I'll talk to her and we will see who she wants. Like you said, she can decide who or where she wants to go." Inuyasha barked before heading back to camp.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

He looked over to Kagome and saw her looking at his half-brother.

'Fuck! How am I supposed to get between them when she's looking at him like that!' He thought.

To add icing to the cake Sesshomaru's eyes looked back to her with love and trust. He wasn't going to give up though. Even if it was the last thing he did, he'd try to win her back! By the look of Sesshomaru it very much could be the last thing he ever did.

His train of thought was stopped when Kikyo walked back into camp. Jumping up he went to great her but stopped when a power ball came from her hand and went towards Shippo. Everything went in slow motion.

He couldn't get there in time. Kagome grabbed the power ball with her own hand a few inches before it would have hit her son.

Eyes glowing pink she spoke in a deadly voice that made Sesshomaru proud.

"I have let you live with part of my soul, steal other souls to live, you have tried to kill me many time and I let it all go because Inuyasha loves you. You trying to hurt, no KILL my son I will not let this go by unpunished."

With that she threw the energy ball back at Kikyo knowing the dead Miko would dodge it. However, Kikyo wasn't expecting Kagome to appear right in front of her. Grabbing her shoulders, Kagome glowed bring pink.

She was purifying each soul Kikyo had every used so they could move on and find peace. Once that was done she stopped before taking her own soul. She purified it and stepped back.

"Kikyo, this is your last chance. Die in peace, let yourself rest. Don't go to hell." Kagome begged for Inuyasha's behalf.

Kikyo turned to see Inuyasha with tears in his eyes, she needed to let him know he was free before she died.

"Inuyasha, I don't want you to follow me to hell. Be happy, live long. I'm so sorry for everything. Thank you, Kagome." She then closed her eyes and nodded to Kagome.

Kagome pulled her soul back into her body and watched as Kikyo's body turned to ash. Inuyasha ran into the woods howling in agony. Kagome turned to look at Shippo, hoping he understood why she gave her this option to see him smile at her.

She was shocked when two steal arms wrapped around her and pulled her close from behind. Sesshomaru nuzzled into her hair and whispered, "you make this one proud." Before he walked over to the kit and patted his head much like he does Rin.

While the humans may not have known what that meant, Shippo did. His pat was his way of checking and saying he's glad his pack members were safe. Sesshomaru called him pack. He couldn't help but puff up his chest in pride. He had a family.

oOoOo

The next morning everyone woke to Inuyasha sitting by the fire. He didn't look right but he did seem to be better. Kagome walked over to him and put her hand on his knee. Squeezing it in question and support.

"I'm alright Kags, I think I finally got the closure I needed." He said with a sad tone.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, he nodded before she turned back to Inuyasha.

"Yash, would you be willing to be a witness to me adopting Shippo?" She asked.

He looked at her and then Shippo. He couldn't help but smile at the two. They both wanted a family and now they'd have it. He nodded before they stood. Walking over to Sesshomaru with Shippo's hand in hers she bowed low to him waiting for him to accept her show of respect.

A small "hn" was his way of telling her to continue.

"My Lord, I would like to ask you to honor myself and this young kit, Shippo, in allowing me to adopt him. I will continue to love him and care for him till my last breath." She said while her head was still bowed.

"Kit, do you wish to have Kagome adopt you?" While he knew the answer, he had to ask for it to be official.

"Yes… My Lord! Sorry… Forgot" he mumbled the last part.

Inuyasha snorted at the kit and Sesshomaru let a small smirk show.

"Who will witness this?" He asked next.

"We bring Inuyasha, your half-brother" Kagome responded.

Nodding he pulled out a white dagger. He walked over to Kagome first and cut each hand, then did the same to Shippo. He had them hold hands while he chanted a small spell to keep some blood from both to enter the other and stay. Once that was done he stepped back.

They looked up to him as he said "This Sesshomaru, from the House of the Moon, Lord of the Western Lands honor this adoption. Any who wish to challenge your bond may come to me."

Jaken walked up to them handing Kagome a scroll. She opened it and saw he already had the paper filled out for her. She could help but cry while hugging Shippo and then Sesshomaru.

He was shocked she was being so forward in front of others but he couldn't get himself to push her away. Instead he wrapped his arms around her before letting go.

Inuyasha gave the kit an awkward hug before pulling Kagome into his arms. He held her tight, caught up in the moment. He ignored the death glare Sesshomaru was giving him and enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms.

Kagome was unsure what to do. Before she would have been ecstatic to have him hold her. Now she felt a little something but it was more fading feelings then new ones.

"Thanks for being a part of this Inuyasha, you've been with me from the very beginning and I know deep down you care for all of us. There's no one else I'd rather have witness this special moment." Kagome said while pulling away from him.

"Now, let's get ready for bath time! My _son_ needs to get ready for bed soon." She said with a smile.

Shippo jumped up and headed towards Kagome with Rin. He had a family, he couldn't stop smiling. Rin was happy for him, she was a little jealous that Shippo got Kagome for a Mommy and Sesshomaru patted his head. She decided she'd talk to them both before bed. She wanted a family too!

oOoOo

After everyone was clean and settling down for bed Rin was about to ask Kagome and Sesshomaru to talk to her when Kimiko dropped down from the sky.

Without waiting for anyone to talk, Kimiko started.

"Son, there's a problem. I've been watching Naraku in my mirror, trying to figure out where he is when all the sudden he's gone. All I see is dirt. Clearly he is still alive but I don't understand what this means."

She was frantic, what could have happened for him to hide himself from her? How did he even know she could watch him?

"Son, is there any chance we have a spy?" She nervously asked.

"No. No one would dear spy on This Sesshomaru, aside from you." He responded.

"Wait!" Kagome jumped up, red faced and smelling of embarrassment.

"What is it child?" She asked in a loving tone.

"I'm so stupid. HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! He's a SPIDER demon!" Kagome yelled more to herself then the others.

Everyone watched as she paced back and forth, talking to herself.

"It's getting closer to winter! He's a spider! Ugh how the hell did I pass elementary school. I mean I hang out with dog demons who share characteristics with dogs! He's finding a safe place to hide during the winter. He's cold blooded. He'll die if he stays out in the cold." Kagome finally finished.

"How do you know this Miko?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It's something we learn in school. My guess, since it's only fall, he's trying out various places. He hasn't gone into hiding yet. We need to watch him as much as possible. Anything that can help us figure out where he's hiding and hopefully take him out with the chilly weather on our side." Kagome finished before looking at Sesshomaru.

"Can we stay at the West? Then we can watch him from the mirror and keep up our strength while we wait. I'm stronger with my full soul, the only jewels left are the ones he has. He must have something blocking me from pin pointing them though." Kagome said with a slight blush.

Sesshomaru knew there was another reason why she wanted to wait at the West. He couldn't help but smirk at her, finding a way to prove herself capable of handling being with him in front of other. His little miko was turning out to be great Lady already.

"Hn. We will leave in the morning." With that he went to sit back by the tree.

With this news Rin decided she'd wait until Kagome went home with them. It was perfect! They could show her everything they've done for her and hopefully that would be enough to get her to be her Mom! Kagome went to tuck both kids into her sleeping bag. She read a little story to them before kissing them both on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mama" Shippo sleepily said.

"Goodnight baby." She responded.

"Goodnight Mommy" Rin let slip.

Kagome froze, Sesshomaru looked over to them to see how she would handle it. While he would love nothing more than to have her be a mother to Rin, they never talked about it.

"Goodnight Sweetheart" She replied within a few seconds.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru with a large smile on her face. She sat close to him but not close enough to touch. She knew he wouldn't want too much PDA and she already got away with hugging him once today.

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes at her. Of course, it was his fault she sat so far away but did she really think he'd let her be so far away after everything? He pulled her close before whispering into her hair "sleep." She laid down using his leg as a pillow while he draped his tail over her body while he ran a clawed hand through her hair.

It didn't take long for her breathing to even out. He could feel his mother's eyes burning a hole into his head. He looked at her to see a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Mother."

"I see you two are doing well… Any chance I'll have some grandpups soon?" She ended with a giggle and her son's glare.

"The fuck!? Hell no you won't have grandpups unless he ruts with someone else." Inuyasha yelled at her.

'Had everyone lost their damn mind? Kagome and Sesshomaru would never work. Ever! For one she was human, two she was his. He took care of her, not him!' Inuyasha realized he had to move fast.

If he didn't talk to her soon he'd lose her for good.

"Half-breed, you will not speak of things that involve this one. The miko is mine." He barely got the words past his clenched jaw.

"As Sesshomaru is mine." Kagome mumbled half awake.

Inuyasha was ready for the Western Lord to kill Kagome for saying that. When Sesshoamru let a small teasing growl and a smirk Inuyasha knew things were worse then he thought. Tomorrow he'd talk to her no matter what.

"Indeed" was all he said before closing his eyes to meditate for the night.

Or so he thought.

 _Damn you Mother._


	20. Chapter 20

**ONE MIKO TWO LIVES**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 **Disclaimer:** I still can't say I own Inuyasha.

Key:

 **Sess' beast**

 _Sess talking to his beast_

"talking"

'thoughts'

Still don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any errors

 _Thank you for your continued support! Keeps me going. Seriously love you ZylareHellsing, lady sesshomaru sama 949, Juliastes, Ashatan87, Undertheskys, Kami018, Cobaingirl2428, Yupinaloveyhu2, lara5170 and animenut1612!_

 **In the forest**

 _Damn you Mother._

Kimiko used their blood connection to talk to him through their minds.

"So… Grandpups?" Kimiko giggled

 _Mother. Must you bother this one while he rests?_

"You know I am only teasing you. She is smart, she is using the situation to her advantage. Get the West and prove she can handle you as your cold self. She'll be able to keep us all safe from Naraku and taking care of her duties as an alpha female. Just use this time to see how it goes."

With that she cut the link to her son and went back to the West. She didn't have humans to take care of so it wasn't a risk for her to travel at night. She wanted to make sure everything was ready for their arrival.

oOoOo

After breakfast, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her away while Sesshomaru was out hunting the demons that were lurking around.

Once they walked far enough to Kagome, she pulled her arm back.

"Inuyasha, what is going on? Where are we going?" Kagome questioned him.

"Just sit with me, will ya?" He sat by her and offered a seat next to her.

She wasn't sure what he wanted but whatever it was it must be important. She was worried he was going to leave their group.

"What's going on?" She was getting more worried each passing moment.

He wasn't sure how this was going to go but he knew he had to do something before they got to the west. Trying to act with confidence he didn't have, he reached over to grab her hand. Kagome gasped.

"I owe you so much. You gave me the chance to truly say goodbye to Kikyo and get the closure I needed to move on. I know you waited a long time for me. I know I was stupid but… Oh fuck it"

He ended his little speech by leaning in fast to kiss her. Kagome was so stunned she didn't know what to do. He was kissing her! Once she came to her scenes she pushed him back.

"Don't do this. You don't love me, not like this. You love having me here, not being alone. Never me. Please listen to me, I did love you, for a long time but I love you as family now. I know you worry if Sesshomaru and I end up together you'd lose me but you won't. Do you really think I'd leave you alone forever? Come on 'Yash. I love you as my brother but I'm in love with Sesshomaru." She hoped this would help.

"Don't you see he's only using you?! He's just gonna fuck you then throw you aside." He was trying not to lose control.

" **You will step away from this one's intended. You will not be told a second time."** Sesshomaru's beast merged with his human side upon seeing the kiss but gave her a chance to respond before stepping in.

"Intended?!" Kagome and Inuyasha questioned together.

" **Miko.** "

"Inuyasha, back down. I don't want you, don't be like Kouga."

With that she ran to Sesshomaru's side before his beast took it as her siding with Inuyasha. If Inuyasha didn't back down then she was sure she'd lose her best friend. Hopefully comparing him to Kouga would be enough.

"Why should I?! That ass has never been there for you. I have!"

" **Enough**." Sesshomaru roared.

" **Do you challenge this Sesshomaru for the Miko, Kagome? Think hard little brother, there will be no going back once you answer.** "

Kagome was pulled behind Sesshomaru, she put her arms around his waste in order to try and calm him. Inuyasha went to grab his sward but was shocked when Kagome spoke one more time.

"It would be one thing if you were fighting him because you were in love with me. You are about to fight him just so you don't lose to him. It's not me you want it's him not to have me. Do you truly hate me that much? I sat by while you broke my heart over and over again for Kikyo and now that I'm happy you want to take it away?" Kagome uttered.

'How can he do this to me after everything?' She couldn't help but wonder.

"K-Kagome, it's not like that. I'm tryin' to help you." He countered.

Sesshomaru was done. He'd kill him and move on with his life. Kagome pulled on him and whispered low enough so only her Lord would hear her.

"Sess, he's scared of being alone again. You have me, can't he have the only family he has left too? Please Sesshomaru."

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru thought it over with his beast. They agreed but damn did that miko owe him.

" **This One accept you as pack, brother. The miko will be your pack sister.** " His beast answered.

He knew Kagome didn't want the pup to die but by the Gods if he didn't submit right here and now nothing would stop him from killing him. Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha to make a move. He knew this moment would come at some point, he just didn't want Kagome to be there when it did.

Inuyasha weighed what they said. At first, he thought Sesshomaru was just saying that to calm him down but his brother doesn't lie. He may be an ass but he would never give false hope. All Inuyasha ever wanted was a family. Everyone hated him for who he was without ever giving him a chance. Could he lose Kagome? Would his brother accept him? Looking up to see Kagome's eyes pleading with him to submit he put his head down to answer.

"Please, don't take away the only person since my mom who has ever cared for me." He whispered.

 _He fears he will be alone?_ The Lord asked his beast.

 **Yes.**

"If you accept me as your alpha you will be accepted in this Sesshomaru's pack."

The Miko was making him soft Sesshomaru decided.

oOoOo

Inuyasha knew this was it. He either accepted him as his alpha or lose not only Kagome but his life. He dropped his hand and turned his head to the side. For the first time in his whole life, Inuyasha submitted. Sesshomaru walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and welcomed him to his pack.

Both were startled by Kagome's cooing in the background.

"Awww it finally happened! Your Father must be so happy right now. I'll be right back! Don't move!" With that she took off like a bat outta hell.

Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. While Inuyasha laughed.

"She's your _intended"_ Inuyasha snickered.

"Indeed"

Kagome came running backing using her powers. As soon as she stopped moving she held up an odd object and then there was a click. Sesshomaru rushed over and glared at the item in her hand. Kagome held it close to stop him from breaking it.

"It's a camera, it's a painting that takes no time at all!" She explained while showing him the picture.

He decided he didn't like it but would allow her to keep the odd "camera" while he wondered who came up with such an odd name. They walked back to camp to head west. There were a lot of changes that were about to happen. He had to inform all the Lords he had an intended, thanks to his beast, and there was a beta to the Western pack. Part of him couldn't wait to see how they would react to Inuyasha being accepted as a member of the House of Moon but the other half could already feel the headache forming.

oOo

From his place, Inu no Taisho couldn't be any prouder of his oldest son. This little human turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to his sons. He sent as much power as he had to give the little female a grateful push of his spirit. He saw her stop for a moment before smiling then continued walking behind the brothers.

oOo

 **AN** ** _:_** _I know this is a shorter chapter but it felt right ending it here. I know some of you don't like Inuyasha but everything is happening for a reason. Thanks again for reading and I'll post soon! The fight chapter is kicking my butt! I've started over I don't know how many times._


	21. Chapter 21

**ONE MIKO TWO LIVES**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 **AN:** This chapter is about Kagome coming to the West and learning her role along with the other Lords reactions. Huge thanks to Gastromancer420 for commenting on EVERY chapter! Thank you InfinityNothing, ZyiareHellsing, Undertheskys, lady sesshomaru sama 949, and Juliastes for your continued support.

 **Southern Lands**

Once everyone got to the West things became difficult. The other Lords weren't happy about Inuyasha being the next in line unless Sesshomaru has a pup. That took away all ideas of gaining the West without a mating between lands. The North wasn't an option since the panthers and Inus hate each other. They agree to leave each other alone. The East wouldn't work since they were already mated and only had a son. That left the South.

The Southern Lord was furious when he read the scroll stating not only did the West have a second in command that happened to be the love child from the great Inu no Taisho but he also has an intended. A _human_ intended. That was it! He was sending his daughter to the West. She would demand a mating that they talked about when they were young. He summand his daughter and told her to win him back. They couldn't risk a mating between a miko and demon. That child would be too powerful.

Kikoko accept the mission, she'd be there in a few days. She could easy challenge a human and win. The West was every Ladies dream land. He had the richest lands and most powerful army. She would never have to work or do anything on her own. The idea of never lifting a finger again was very exciting.

 **Western Study**

Kagome shocked everyone when they arrived. Since his beast claimed her as his intended she was determined to make sure he didn't take it back. She asked to shadow him for a day to see what all he does and all the work he has. When she saw all the paper work he had stacked all over she went to work. She first made piles that would separate each scroll into categories: military, castle, lands, minor lords, and major lords.

Once she got that out of the way she took the time to deliver all military scrolls to Akio to look over first which they found saved a ton of time. Before they would wait till they were both in the room to go over those when now Akio could go over it, leave notes, and then deliver them back to Sesshomaru for final sign off.

Anything with the castle Kimiko helped her and Sesshomaru never even saw. The lands and minor lords she would go over, add her notes and then leave them for Sesshomaru to deal with along with anything to do with the main lords. To say the House of Moon was shocked would be an understatement. Kagome was getting things done.

She asked Sesshomaru if she could call a meeting with the head of each department of his staff to get a feel for how the West works and what all needs to be done so she could show him. He wasn't expecting anything like this when he claimed her but he couldn't help but feel proud. His intended was the best of all the lands. He found himself increasingly interested in what she was planning at her little meeting so he hid himself above to listen in. This was his chance to see how his staff responded to her alone and how she handled any challenge thrown at her.

Down below everyone was sitting around a low table, the staff seemed unsure of what was happening. Kagome shocked everyone when she asked Kimiko if she could do this alone. Kimiko smiled and walked out of the room before joining her son above. She always knew where her son was.

Clearing her throat Kagome had the whole room go quiet.

"I know I've met some of you and others I haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet but I'm Higurashi Kagome, the Shikon no Tama Miko." Kagome stated. Giving them a chance to digest the information.

"I'm also Lord Sesshomaru's intended. As such I'm sure there are expectations and rules I'm meant to follow. Well… I'm not like most females, human or demon. I've been going through all the scrolls submitted to Se… er… Lord Sesshomaru and I think it would work best if I came to talk to everyone. I'd like to go around, state your name and the department you are head of. Then if you could tell me a quick overview of what you believe works best for your team and what you need help with, be it supplies, or more staff, even ideas. I'm here to help!" She ended with a smile.

The staff members looked at each other, each shocked. They expected to deal with another cold leader. Someone they'd have to fear. They could sense the honesty in her words but how would their lord react to them talking to their future lady?

Kagome turned to Akio to start them off.

"My Lady, I'm Akio, head of the Western Army but not really sure why I'm here as well." He answered.

"Oh! I had you come too Akio because I figured if there were any housing issues, um pupped mates, anything like that you could talk to me. Also, you know me and could help calm some of the worries others may have." She voiced.

"Ah, well in that case, we do well with covering for each other if one's mate is pupped or injured. We could use some work done in the barracks… That's the only thing I can think of my Lady."

Akio was a little nervous. He didn't even get a chance to work out a plan with his Lord before coming here but his Lord said to be honest in the meeting. While the West was one of the nicest places to work, other areas needed help. Sesshomaru was just too over worked and never had a chance to grow into his role.

Kagome wrote down a note to look at the barracks and see what all needs to be done so she could show Sesshomaru. After that she turned to look at the next person at the tablet to start.

"H-Hi, I'm Hana My Lady. It's an honor to meet you. I am head of the cleaning in the castle and we don't need anything I assure you." She whispered.

Clearly this wouldn't be as easy as Kagome hoped. She didn't like that Hana never once looked up at her and how timid she seemed.

"Hana?" She waited for her to look up at Kagome before continuing.

"I understand this is difficult. Sesshomaru is a great ruler. He's strong, unstoppable, honest and fair. However, he's not the best when it comes to talking to others… I'm the opposite. I will be here to listen and talk about anything and everything. Actually, I get told I talk to much haha. I don't want you to bow down and act like you are beneath me but I understand when others are around you must to show respect and what not. When it is just us, I ask you to treat me as you would a friend, that's what I want to be. A friend who can help if you need it. Now, are you sure there is nothing you want me to bring up to Sesshomaru so we can make the West even better? I can even say it's something I felt needed to be looked at and leave all names out of it if that makes you feel better." Kagome reassured.

Hana had tears in her eyes. She's never had someone talk to her like this. While both Lady Mother and her Lord were fair they weren't exactly "nice" to staff. They did treat them just as a staff member. She could only hope Kagome was being genuine.

"Maybe some more uniforms. Some of them have been passed down and don't fit well…"

"No problem! I've actually been working on my sewing so I can patch up anything that needs it while we wait to see what can be done." Kagome smiled while taking a note.

"On no my lady! You can't! That is beneath you." Hana responded before thinking.

Everyone was shocked to see a sad smile cross their new Lady's face.

"If I do become Lady of the West then doesn't that mean it would be my job to assist Sesshomaru in caring for his lands? Wouldn't caring for his people be a part of that? If I'm here and have the time how is it beneath me to help? I've never been one to sit around doing nothing and again, I understand I need to learn my place but I WILL help where I can and that's just going to have to be okay with everyone."

oOoOo

From above Sesshomaru smiled. His intended was truly taking the time to learn about his home and what could be done to make it better. He wasn't a fool. He knew things needed to be done but with wars, other lords, handling all paper work alone, patrolling his lands he never had time. Only two members into the five different staff members and she already found things that needed to be done. He was sure once the staff saw how easy she was to approach more items would be brought to her attention. He went back to listening as the next person spoke.

oOoOo

"I'm Sora, head of the greatest kitchen in all the lands." He boomed.

Kagome couldn't stop the giggle that came out.

"There isn't anything I can think of that we need. I'd be able to check with my staff and get back to you at a later time if that is acceptable my lady. I wasn't told what this meeting would be about, for that I apologies."

Waving her hands Kagome responded, "Of course! I didn't want to worry anyone so I just had everyone called into this meeting. Feel free to leave anything you need in my study and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." She acknowledged.

Next was Riku head of gardening. He was older than the others. Kagome knew if any had an issue with her it would be him.

"I have no need to talk to such trash as the likes of you. You may have found a way to into our Lord's bed but I will never bow down to you!" Riku exclaimed.

Akio jumped up, hand on his sward while Sesshomaru was ready to kill him from above. However, Kimiko held her son back while Kagome stood.

"Akio, it's fine. If Riku would like to challenge me, he is more than welcome to."

Kagome let lose her aura. Everyone stood, ready to flee if she lashed out. Riku was getting a little nervous. He had no idea she was powerful. He wasn't going to back down though. He stood to his full height waiting for her to back down. He was a demon; did she really think that little trick would work on him? She was too kind to hurt him and she sure wasn't going to risk losing her spot in their lord's bed by hurting one of the head members of his staff.

Kagome knew she'd have to make an example out of him. Sesshomaru told her last night, if anyone stood up to her she'd have to fight and kick them out. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves.

"I will give you one chance to apologies before I pass judgement." She declared.

"Never." Was his answer.

"Fine."

With that she lifted her hand and allowed a cage of reiki to surround him. Once he was trapped she let her power slowly amplify until he screamed out in pain. The others in the room were surrounded by a calming feeling.

Akio realized she could chose who felt pain by her power.

"You're protecting us?" He asked.

"Yes, I would never allow others to be harmed by one person's hateful ways."

She brought the cage with her as she left the room and out to the gates, the whole way she let him feel the pain of purification. She dropped him to the ground with a quick wave of her hand before calling out to Sesshomaru. He was there in an instant.

"My Lord, this one seems to not accept me so I felt it would be best to banish him. I don't think he'll change but I leave him to you." She bowed before heading back to them room. She had a meeting to finish.

Once she was back in the room the others looked at her with fear. She took her seat and waited for the others to sit as well. Once they did she got them back on track.

"I'm sorry about all this but I couldn't allow his hate to spread. If everyone is okay, I'd like to keep going since there are only two of you left." She vocalized.

Raku would have been next so she continued for Kagome.

"Well, you know me, Raku, I tend to Lady Rin and Shippo along with making sure all the pups in the castle are taken care of. The only things I can think of that we need would be more of your wonderful stories. Maybe we could copy a few so others can hear them?" Raku hoped she wasn't pushing her luck.

"Of course! That's a great idea." Kagome wrote that down as well before smiling and turning to the last person at the table.

"I'm Aki My Lady, I run the infirmary. We are in need of more herbs. With Riku no longer with us I'm not sure how we could go about that." He uttered.

Kagome thought about the issue for a moment before it hit her.

"Of course! Jinenji would be perfect to help! I'll ask Sesshomaru and then send word and get him here right away. Him and his mother can meet with you before getting to work. Great job today! I plan to meet up with each of you as soon as I talk everything over with him."

With that she smiled and left to find her intended. Leaving behind a group of confused demons.

oOoOo

Sesshomaru enjoyed killing Riku. Seeing how he treated his miko was enough to get his blood boiling. He was proud of Kagome for standing up for herself while staying true to herself. After he had his men clean up what was left of the gardener he headed back to his study, his Mother following behind.

"She did well. Do you intend to keep her as your mate? Has she proven herself to you?" Kimiko asked knowing full well the answer.

"Hn. I sense her coming, you may leave." He responded.

With a small chuckle, she left the study. Half way down the hall she ran into Kagome.

"Hello!" Kagome bowed down before Kimiko pulled her up.

"You are my daughter, do not bow down to me. You did well." She left the little miko with that.

Kagome was shocked but continued on her way to the study. She was excited to see him in his study since he was so cold in front of others.

She knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey Sess, I'm sorry about calling you to the gate earlier… I did learn a lot though." She babbled on.

"Come."

She walked over to him before sitting in his lap. She loved being in his arms. She felt so safe and loved. Sesshomaru felt at peace with her in his arms.

"This one is pleased with how you handled yourself. What did you learn from the others?"

"You mean you don't know? That's odd… I could have sworn I felt you watching us." She smirked when he stiffened.

Giggling she said, "I know you were there silly."

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before passing her notes over to him. He looked over them with a quick glance before giving her the okay to start on what she felt needed to be done.

"So… do you regret claiming me as your intended so soon?" She asked while running her hands up his chest.

"This one never regrets." Was his cocky answer.

"So your beast was right." She giggled when his eyes flashed red in a sign his beast was enjoying this.

"Miko." He warned.

She stood up suddenly and walked towards the door. Sesshomaru was confused, why in the world did she get up? Turning to look over her shoulder she smirked before saying "catch me if you can" then ran as fast as she could.

 **Mate wants to play** his beast was already purring from her comment about him being right but now she was engaging him in ways no one ever has.

 _Indeed._ Was all he said before getting up to hunt down the little miko that turned his world upside down. He had a few ideas on how to punish her from running away from him that he knew they'd both enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22

**ONE MIKO TWO LIVES**

 **Chapter Twenty-two**

 **By,**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I still do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru... Sad day for this writer._

 **AN:** _I was told I should only update once every two weeks at the most by a few writers so this was my first time holding a chapter this long. I don't really like it but I gave it a chance. I made it 9 days hahaha. I'm sorry but I can't hold a chapter for two weeks when I have it ready to go. Thank you to lady sesshomaru sama 949, Undertheskys, Cobaingirl2428, ZyiareHellsing, Yupinaloveyhu2, judzea, Gastromancer420, Jenelle 93, WithBetterHaveMyCandy, Pixiecropse, xXx Tinkies xXx, Sesshomaru2004, and Knockout1389. I'm going back to my update every Sunday!_

 **With Lady Mother (Kimiko)**

Kimiko couldn't be happier with what she was seeing. Her son was happy, after he chased the miko around the castle there wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind she'd be his mate. Then word came to her that the Lady of the South was on her way to attempt to win her son over or challenge the miko out right for the chance to be Sesshomaru's mate. She really hoped they didn't get any interference before the two mated. She didn't want any more stress on the couple, seeing as they already have to save the world, you'd think a mating would be granted without drama.

Looking back to her mirror she called forth Naraku. Oh, how that half demon gave her the chills. Same thing as always, dirt, some talking, nothing of use. Sighing she pulled up Kagome. Maybe she'd be up to something fun. Her only worry was one of these times she'd catch them being intimate. She was very happy to see her with the children.

'What are they doing?' She thought while pulling forth sound.

"These look great! Sesshomaru will love them." Kagome exclaimed while picking up the mini books both kids made.

All three of them made a booklet for him, all the things they are thankful for and some of the memories they have with him. Kagome wanted to do something for him. How do you do something for a demon who has everything and could want for nothing? Finally coming up with this idea they set to work.

While the kids were excited to give him their gifts, Kagome was scared. She used the last page of her booklet to open up and tell him how she feels. His beast claimed him as his intended but would telling him she loved him be too much? She figured it was only a matter of time before he found out so why not do it now **(AN: she doesn't know he heard her talking to Inuyasha before).**

Kimiko stopped watching when the three of them made it to his study. She felt so much pride to have someone who truly loved her son. Not his title, power, or wealth but him. Now she needed to go send some spies to find out what the South was planning.

 **Sesshomaru's Study**

Sesshomaru looked up when he heard a knock at his door. He knew who was there already and let a small smile grace his face before he called for him to enter. Rin and Shippo rushed to his side asking him how his day was so far while Kagome giggled in the back ground.

"Fine, and yours? Have you been behaving?" Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes! We made something for you!" Shippo yelled, too excited to think about his volume.

"Rin hopes you like them!" Rin added.

He looked up to Kagome before reaching out and taking the booklets. Each was clearly done by a child, silly drawings with Rin's hand writing legible, Shippo's was a little harder to read. He was honestly shocked when he started reading what they wrote. They wrote memories and things that most wouldn't think twice about.

The last page in both of their books said, "I couldn't ask for a better alpha or father."

Sesshomaru puffed out his chest with pride. Both these young ones saw what he was doing for them and were offering him their own way to give him something special. Many have given him large gifts along with expensive items that all mean nothing. Just away to show off their wealth while these little books were honest and heart felt.

Kagome was watching as he read the booklets, when their eyes met she could see his gratitude. She nodded her head than watched as he patted them both on the head. As the kids backed up, Rin spoke up and shocked both adults.

"Um… Rin wanted to talk to you, both of you if that's okay." She had her hands playing with her kimono while she asked, clearly nervous.

Shippo put one of his paws on her hands to still them while Kagome spoke up.

"Of course, what do you want to talk about Rin?"

"Do you remember when Shippo was adopted by Kagome? (She waited for them both to nod) Well… Rin was wondering if maybe Rin could have a family too."

Kagome saw her little eyes glassing over with tears. Looking over at Sesshomaru they knew whatever they answered would be much different then what happened with Shippo and her. If Sesshomaru and her did this, they would share a child. What if Sesshomaru didn't want her and went to someone else. Then Rin would be stuck in the middle.

Sesshomaru could see the thoughts going through Kagome's head. He knew she was thinking the worse but what she didn't understand was his beast claimed her. Once a beast claims a mate there is no going back, she was his soul mate. He decided to speak up and hope the nervous miko would agree.

"Rin, this one agrees with you. Once Kagome and I have our mating ceremony we will have a formal ceremony adopting both of you. While Kagome is already Shippo's mother and you are mine this will make us your parents and you two siblings."

Kagome's head shot up. Could he really mean what he was saying? Did he know what he was saying? She looked over to him and saw the love and certainty shining in his eyes. Kagome picked Rin up and hugged her tight. Her baby girl would be hers soon.

"I love you, Rin. I can't wait till everyone knows you are _our_ daughter." Kagome couldn't keep the emotions out of her voice as she talked.

"Rin loves you too."

Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged him as hard as she could. Once she got her standard pat, her and Shippo left the room to tell their Grandma what just happened.

Once the door shut Kagome walked over to the man who won her heart and sat on his lap. She hugged him while trying to calm down her breathing so she didn't cry.

"What do you have in your hand?" He asked her

Kagome froze. She had forgotten about her booklet with everything else that just happened. Smiling she handed over her book for him to read.

Sesshomaru smirked at the pink ink. Kagome giggled when she saw his smirk and gave him a quick kiss before leaning into him while he read what she wrote for him.

-OMTL-

 _Sesshomaru,_

 _I'm thankful that you joined our group and helped us even when you didn't need to. I know you'd never admit this but I know you fight with your brother to train him._

 _Thank you for teaching me everything you have. Both with fighting and this way of life. You never hold me back and accept me for the out spoken person I am._

(Sesshomaru snorted at that page)

 _I know the deal we made wasn't set up to end the way it has but I have never been happier than I am now. Thank you so much for taking Shippo so I could handle things in the future. You honestly have no idea how grateful I still am and how honored I feel to be a part of your pack. You are the greatest man/demon I've ever met._

 _I'm not sure if you know this or not but I've been falling in love with you for a while now. I'm not sure when it started but when I thought I'd pushed you away and you didn't come back to see me, my heart broke. I've never felt that much pain in my life. I love you. When your beast claimed me as your intended my heart exploded with joy. When you gave Inuyasha the chance to accept you instead of kill him I knew without a doubt you care for me more than anyone ever has and ever could._

 _I know you worry about your past and all you must do as lord to keep your lands in line along with others off your land. No matter what, the two of us can make it through anything and everything._

 _All my love,_

 _Kagome_

-OMTL-

 **Why wait? Mate her.** His beast was filled with joy to see what their intended wrote for them.

 _We cannot mate yet. Her gift is not here._ He tried to reason.

 **Don't waste time on tradition, she won't mind.** His beast argued.

Sesshomaru pushed his beast back while he looked up to her face. He wasn't sure if he could say those words back to her. He let his forehead drop till it touched her forehead. Taking a deep breath and savoring her smell.

"Kagome, this one," he sighed. He was lord of the western lands but couldn't say three little words.

"As I you." He finished out.

Kagome was a little disappointed he didn't say it back but she knew this was hard for him. She snuggled into him more before reaching down to hold his hand in hers.

"Sess, when will the mating ceremony happen?"

"We cannot mate until your gift is here." His answer surprised her.

She pulled back a little to see his face.

"What gift? You've given me so much already. The study, the children making me a garden, your mother's room. I honestly don't need anything else. All I want is you."

He could hear the honesty in her voice and it warmed his heart. Finding a mate who didn't need a gift, only wanted him. Who has ever heard of something like that? He felt very blessed for the first time in his long life.

"The gift is tradition. It would be dishonorable for this one to mate you without giving you. It should be here within the next few days. Why? Are you unable to keep your hands off my person?" He teased with a seductive tone.

"Maybe you just have too easy of a time keeping yours off me." Dramatic sigh she stood up to walk away before she made it a step he grabbed her and sat her on his desk.

"Miko, you know firsthand this one has never touched another as I have you." He was hoping to keep her in a playful mood.

"I know, and the answer is yes. However, it's not my fault! You're just too damn sexy for your own good." She crossed her arms over her chest with a small pout.

"Maybe we could… practice?" Kagome shyly asked.

"Practice? That would dishonor you." Sesshomaru wasn't budging. As much as he wanted her he would honor her.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to make it up to me… as often as I want. Until the ceremony."

Sesshomaru smelled the change in her scent, arousal was getting stronger by the second. Growling he pulled her close, kissing her with force before pulling away.

"Would you like this one to make it up to you now?" He purred

Giggling she nodded before leaning back in.

Their kiss slowly started to heat up as he let her take control. She never broke the kiss when he pulled her into his lap. She moved to straddle him. As his hands started to wonder her body she slowly pulled back while biting his lip. Sesshomaru let out a growl, he pulled her close. This woman would be the death of him. He figured it was a good way to go.

oOoOo

"Are we there yet? What's taking so damn long!"

"My Lady, we are going as fast as we can, you refusing to travel on your own does change the speed we can travel at." A worry guard replied.

"ARE YOU BLAMING ME! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD! Not only am I the next Lady of the South but I will soon be the Lady of the West as well! Do you know what Lord Sesshomaru will do when he hears about this?" The Southern Lady bellowed.

"My apologies." He bowed down.

'The Western Lord may be scary but not even that emotionless Lord would get tired of you.' He thought before leading the cart along the road.

It was already a long journey and if the rumors were true, they would be leaving not long after getting there. He could admit, it would be great to see her kicked out on her ass. Everyone knew they had something at one point but the Western Lord ended the mating before anything was even settled. As far as anyone knew they only shared a few kisses.

He wasn't the youngest lord with the most power by being stupid. Mating the Southern Lady would be very stupid. Kami help them all when she gets told no.

OMTL

AN: I'm excited about the next chapter! Kouga and our favorite Southern Lady (said no one ever) meet up Sesshomaru and Kagome.


	23. Chapter 23

**One Miko Two Lives**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Gamersweetheart**

 ** _AN:_** _Thank you everyone for letting me know this chapter originally wasn't even close to my normal work. I got stuck but knockout1389 saved the day! This chapter is for you!_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

 **Western Study**

Kagome and Sesshomaru were talking in the study about the upcoming ceremony. Kagome was trying to figure out what she needed to finish and Sesshomaru was interested in what she would wear. He was quite disappointed to find out she wasn't going to give him any hints. They then started going over what all would happen when a guard came in. He quickly told the Lord about the Southern Lady's visit before leaving. The guard knew the two would need to talk and he didn't want to be there when it happened.

 **(Sess' POV)**

I watched as Kagome tensed. Her emotions kept flickering between scared, sad, and mad. How someone could go through that much in a few seconds was beyond me.

"Kagome?" I called out. Hoping to bring her back from where ever her mind was going. I just about lost all control when she turned to me with watery eyes. She looked so scared and hopeless. I couldn't help but wonder if she felt she already lost me. I held out my hand to pull her into my arms but she shook her head no before getting up and leaving.

 **Follow her!** My beast demanded. We were both very upset over what happened. I could feel him trying to break free.

I followed behind her. She went to her room. She never went in there; all her clothes and personal items were in my room. Well now our room. That hurt more than I was willing to admit. I opened the door slowly, only to find her shaking on the bed. Salt water was taking over my senses along with desperation.

I walked over and laid down behind her. Slowly I pulled her to me, I couldn't give her space. Something was wrong and as her mate it was my job to fix it. I could care less that we weren't officially mates. To me, she'd always be mine.

"Hush Kagome, tell this one what is wrong." I whispered into her ear then let out a soothing rubble, it's meant to calm one's mate or pups. When it started working, her shoulders stopped shaking so hard and she finally started to breath normal with a few hick ups here and there.

 **Mate.** I had to agree with him there.

"Sesshomaru? Can we mate now? If a gift is the only thing you are worried about I'd take anything."

Now I was livid. I knew why she was scared now. It added up right as my beast growled **the half-breed.** Everything that low life did to her was coming back to haunt her. She thought she'd lose me to someone from my past, but I am not like my brother. I learn from the past and never go back on a decision.

"This one will not mate you before the ceremony. You have worked hard to have everything ready and for your friends to be here. We will not rush due to fear. If she wishes to challenge our mating this one will gladly kill her."

That thought made me feel better. I wonder if I should just meet her where she is, grab her and bring her to her father before killing both for hurting what is mine. My beast was displaying many appealing deaths when Kagome brought me back.

"You can't. This is for me to handle. I need to stand up for myself and you, if I don't people will think you chose a weak mate and I won't let that happen." She had such emotion, such drive when she spoke. I knew once again that I made the correct choice in my mate.

 **(3** **rd** **Person POV)**

 **Western Court Room**

Kagome was bored. Once a month Sesshomaru would open the courts for all the people on his land to bring up any problems they have. Kagome wasn't supposed to say anything since he was the Lord which was quite annoying to her but she'd live. Sesshomaru said she if she had any input to touch his back and they could talk which was unheard of but made her heart melt. Moments like this made her love him more.

When they heard how the Southern Lady was coming to try to win over Sesshomaru, Kagome was livid. She ended up blowing a few trees to splinters with her arrows and scared away a lot of the staff. While they loved her, holy power was still quite scary.

Inuyasha tried to talk to her but in all honesty, he was the last person she wanted to talk to about having to fight for someone she loves. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't Inuyasha and wouldn't hurt her as Inuyasha had but there was that fear. After everything she went through before how would she handle losing Sesshomaru? She shuddered at the thought. She was brought back to the present when Sesshomaru laid his hand on hers. He could tell she was getting upset by her smell and he figured it was due to the South.

Normally he would be able to handle political issues but this one was different. Not only were they coming to _his_ home without permission but they were challenging his intended. He knew she'd try to seduce him. She would walk in as if nothing ever happened and try to win him over or take out Kagome. His beast was furious that she would dare think she was above his Kagome. That night broke his heart if he were honest with himself. Another reason to "train" with his brother. He still couldn't forgive his brother for putting doubt in Kagome's mind for how much she's worth. He knew her low self-esteem was due to him comparing her to the dead miko.

While he knew she was right, Kagome had to stand up to the worthless inu, Sesshomaru had another reason to hate her. She messed up his plans for the gift. He had to go to the underworld to make it possible and now he had to get rid of everyone from the South before he could mate his intended. By the Gods if anything else tried to mess this up he would kill everyone and rule all the lands with his Lady.

 **With Kouga**

At the end of every month, each Lord opens their doors to hear the problems of their lands. His father taught him the importance of this. This worked out perfect because Kouga needed to have a "talk" with the Western Lord. Kouga heard from the old miko what was going on with Kagome and Sesshomaru when he went looking for her. The only thing he could think was 'how could she'.

He went back to his cave to regroup. Someone must have been worried because his Father showed up to speak to him. He hadn't seen his Father since he left after a disagreement. He was worried something happened to his Mother until his Father started to plead with him to let the miko go. He tried to explain to Kouga if he did this, Sesshomaru would have every right to kill him if he showed up and challenged him for the girl.

Kouga was young and wild. Not even his father could stop him from what he was about to do. His Father left to tell his mate the sad news. He'd feel better if their son was fighting over someone he loved but this was over pride. If Kouga really loved the girl he wouldn't have let her travel with the Lord's half-brother.

When Kouga finally made it to the West, his men weren't far behind. He saw the line to speak with the Lord but he was not about to wait his turn. He had to handle this now.

And then he walked in…

"WHAT THE HELLDO YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN' WITH MY WOMAN!"

Everyone but the guards left the area. Whatever their issue they wanted to speak to the Western Lord about was bothering them wasn't worth being caught up in the middle of this fight.

Standing up to his full height, Sesshomaru snapped "Inuyasha" before glaring down at the wolf in front of him.

Kagome was trying to push Inuyasha off her. She didn't understand why he was dragging her away. She couldn't let them fight. One of them would die and it wouldn't be hard to figure out which one that would be. Inuyasha bent down to whisper as low as he could to stop others from hearing what he was about to say,

"Kags, you gotta calm down. He saved me for ya but you can't ask him to let this slide. He's claimin' you as his in front of Sesshomaru and his men. He has insulted him and the West while basically calling your character into question."

Kagome didn't want it to be true but Inuyasha is never one to be serious. She nodded as he slowly let his grip lessen a bit. All Inuyasha could think was something he heard back in Kagome's time, 'shit just hit the fan.'

oOoOo

Sesshomaru waited for Kouga to make the first move, as the challenger it was his right to attack. He watched as the wolf prince gave him a smirk before charging. Everyone knew Kouga felt unstoppable, with the shards it became even worse. While Kouga was strong, had the speed to be deadly he wasn't trained. He left before his Father could finish training him.

Sesshomaru wanted to see what the young prince could do. Killing him right away wouldn't be very enjoy able. The pup needed to learn something before death. Sesshomaru easily dodged each attack that came his way until Kouga let his beast start to take over.

Sesshomaru and Kouga traded blows. Kagome couldn't see much besides dark and silver hair moving as they fought. She finally got the idea to allow her eyes to slowly pull some of her power so she could watch what was happening. The two looked as if they were dancing. Each move they made looked planned and practiced compared to the times she watched Inuyasha fight.

Sesshomaru was able to land a hard blow on Kouga that knocked him back towards the door. That's when the situation got worse. There stood Lady Kikoko. Sesshomaru didn't have time for this, he had to end the fight soon so he could make sure nothing happened to Kagome and also keep an eye out for any seeds of doubt she might plant in Kagome's head.

"My, my… isn't this interesting." She looked from the males to Kagome. Her face held such disgust Sesshomaru snarled at her. However, this new threat caused Sesshomaru to forget his number one rule. Don't ever take your eyes off your enemy.

Kouga used this distraction to his advantage as he crept by the Lord without him noticing him. He waited until the perfect moment to use his shard's power to up his kick. His foot hit Sesshomaru directly in the chest and sent him flying through the wall behind them.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out.

"Don't worry, my mate is too powerful to be brought down by one hit. You have bigger things to worry about right now. Like me banning you from both the West and the South. That is if I don't kill you first." Kikoko's snobby tone didn't help Kagome's mood.

Kagome turned back to look at her enemy and left her trust in Sesshomaru to be okay and find her once he was done. She was ready to kick this bitch's ass for even thinking about stealing the love of her life.

OoOoO

Sesshomaru finally had enough. He was just kicked through a wall in his own home in front of his intended and men. As he looked over towards Kouga he started to smell Kagome's blood and needed to see what was happening.

He waited for Kouga to come in for another attack before he grabbed him around the neck. He glared at Kouga with crimson eyes before stating, "She is mine. You should have left her alone after she told you she wasn't interested in you."

He saw the fear finally hit him, Kouga knew he was going to die. Sesshomaru leaned in before whispering "Not only did you try to steal my mate but because of you this one had to bring Rin back from the dead."

He then snapped his neck with one hand and threw him towards the doors. He quickly made his way back towards the court room to see how Kagome was handling her challenger.

 **To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Last Time:**

He waited for Kouga to come in for another attack before he grabbed him around the neck. He glared at Kouga with crimson eyes before stating, "She is mine. You should have left her alone after she told you she wasn't interested in you."

He saw the fear finally hit him, Kouga knew he was going to die. Sesshomaru leaned in before whispering "Not only did you try to steal my mate but because of you this one had to bring Rin back from the dead."

He then snapped his neck with one hand and threw him towards the doors. He quickly made his way back towards the court room to see how Kagome was handling her challenger.

oOoOo

Kagome glared at the Southern Lady. Her hair was starting to move as if the wind was playing with it. Eyes completely pink, Kagome was ready, the only problem was she had to wait for her to make the first move. If Kagome attacked then the South could start a war with the West. If she waited and got her to attack than the South couldn't blame the West.

When she threated to ban Kagome from the West, it was the opening Kagome had been waiting for.

"It would be difficult to ban the Lady of the West from her own lands. Don't worry, I trust _my mate_ not to fall for your tricks."

Kikoko (Southern Lady) wasn't about to fight if she didn't have to. With Sesshomaru busy she figured she could easily break the miko with her words. Besides, no human would be stupid enough to fight a fully blooded royal demon.

"I will not fight you seeing as I was meant to be his mate all along. It must hurt though, from what I've heard you couldn't even get a half-bread to pick you over grave yard soil."

Inuyasha snarled from his spot in the room.

"Wait, your name is Kikoko correct? That's funny, isn't it?" Kagome responded.

"How. So." Kikoko was getting even more pissed off, how dare this miko laugh at her!

"Kikoko means pure and yet you aren't. If face, 'from what I've heard' (She spoke in Kikoko's voice) you weren't pure the first time you even spoke to my mate. I wonder… Does your father know you like to do his soldiers?

Kikoko snapped. She was just called out in front of her guards, whom she heard chuckling. She would kill them all after she killed the miko.

"Fine. You want to die today? I'll be more than happy to make that dream come true."

With that she ran towards Kagome, her claws extended ready to cut her up a bit before she landed the final blow. What she didn't expect was for Kagome to grab her right hand as she pulled her head to the side to dodge her attack. Kikoko heard and felt the snap when Kagome used her left hand to break her elbow by pushing it in.

She howled in pain while letting her beast take over. No one was going to beat her, especially not a human. Kikoko kept coming at Kagome as fast as she could, swinging left and right in a blur of movements. Kagome was having a challenging time keeping up at his pace. While she was stronger, she lacked the experience to fight someone in hand to hand combat at such fast speeds. Kagome felt her claws cut her face when she was distracted by what was happening with the males in the other room.

A few moments later Kagome heard a snap. She started to panic, while she had faith in Sesshomaru's powers knowing someone just died was enough to push her hands than before. Now that the first attack was done she was now able to go on the offence.

Her future mother in law let it slip that Kikoko had never really practiced fighting. She never saw the point so all Kagome had to do was tire her out a bit before she used her powers. The two used everything they had, Kikoko used her powers to make Kagome lose her ability to see. This had Kagome back on the defense. She waited until she heard her laugh at "how pathetic" Kagome was to let her holy whip show. Letting it form she moved her arms so it would move around her body to deflect Kikoko's attacks. The Southern Lady was very surprised by this power. Even with the ability to change one's senses she felt doom in her core.

Kagome pushed Kikoko back with her powers by letting a wave of energy out. She could see with her power and now knew where she was. She hit Kikoko across the face to repay the favor even though Kagome didn't normally agree with showing off power, Sesshomaru had told her these fights were to the death. She needed to make sure no one else thought they could challenge her and live.

Kikoko started to realize just how wrong she was. She quickly sent a message to her father (as Sess and his Mom talked) to tell him the miko was too strong and she was sorry for dishonoring the South. She couldn't and wouldn't bow down to this human, it was either die or kill.

Kagome went in to attack, she covered her hand with her power before punching Kikoko in the chest. Once Kikoko was hurt enough Kagome regained her sight. She could watch as Kikoko started to die in front of her but was startled to see a knife in her stomach.

oOoOo

Sesshomaru had been watching the end of the fight. His beast and he were proud to have such a strong mate.

 **Mate is sexy when angered.**

 _You will not irritate her for your own pleasure._

When he saw Kikoko pull the knife just as Kagome went in for the Kill he immediately rushed over to his mate. He couldn't stop it but he was able to catch her before she hit the ground. As he held her he looked in her pain filled eyes. Him and his beast were both panicking.

"Looks like your fancy training isn't so great Sess." Kagome coughed/laughed.

Sesshomaru glared down at her as she started to heal herself. It took longer than normal due to her low energy but she did get herself back to good as new. Sesshomaru's beast was demanding they mate now. He always watched her die. Right when his beast was about to break through and mount her right there in front of all to see the Eastern wolf pack finally arrived to find their leader dead.

He knew when the wolves came in that he had to handle this mess before things got out of hand. He quickly raised, bringing Kagome with him. Sesshomaru called for his mother, Yukiko, and Yukio to meet with him now. His soldiers left to gather everyone while Kagome and Inuyasha sat down with Sesshomaru. The wolves were asked to wait out in the court yard while the royal family met. Once everyone was ready Sesshomaru started the meeting.

"Lady Kikoko's death will cause war with the South if not handled correctly. While this one does not mind a war, it could be avoided. Kouga's death will cause problems as well. His father is a worry opponent and we've had our families as allies for many centuries. This Sesshomaru is in an inconvenient situation. Do you feel the Eastern Price will forfeit any claim on my mate if this one brings him back?"

To say they were shocked was an understatement. The best Lords know when to ask for outside opinions. He has never done this before, never asked if he should put aside his feelings to help his lands. Kimiko was proud. Her son was a better lord than his father now.

"Um… there shouldn't be an issue with the South." Kagome added once he finished.

"Yeah, Kags pissed her off so much she attacked first in a room full of witnesses. Dumb bitch."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome scolded.

"With the East handled I think you are correct, Son. Bring the pup back, he is too young, ran away from home and isn't even fully trained." Kimiko wanted to hug him but knew he wouldn't stand for it. She also knew he wasn't in the mind set to handle the other two arguing.

"Wait, Kouga left his family?" Kagome was lost.

"Yes, he left after him and his father had a disagreement. That is why he is known as the youngest minor Lord. He is only a quarter of Sesshomaru's age." Kimiko answered.

"Sesshomaru, if that's true than I agree with your Mother, bring him back and send him home. He needs his parents to help shape him into a better man… er demon."

The twins nodded in agreement to Kagome's statement. Sighing, he walked over and used his sward on Kouga's body. After a few moments, he started gasping for air.

"What happened? I thought I was dead." Kouga asked while trying to stand up. Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to talk to the wolf so he left it up to his Mother.

"Mother, please explain to him what has happened and what will happen now. Come Kagome."

While normally Kagome wouldn't follow his orders when given like that she considered what just happened and figured it would be best to go with him without argument. Once they made it to the study he pulled her into his arms and buried his nose into her hair. His beast wasn't pleased about allowing Kouga to live but he knew it was for the best.

"He won't come back for me. He knows you won and he now must face his Father. Look at Inuyasha, he's also wild. If they were in human years they'd be about… 13? He needs time to grow up." She tried to reason with his beast.

"This one knows. His father is a great demon, his Mother with my Mother is a scary event." He couldn't help but shudder at some of his younger years with those two. Kagome had a nice laugh over that.

"Will they still come to our ceremony?" She didn't want their fight to cause any problems.

"Hn."

"I'm guessing the North won't be staying long. We did get their response today. They said they'll be here."

"No. They will only come for the ceremony than leave as This One did when they had their first mating ceremony. After the first mate, they no longer call for a ceremony."

"Wait! More than one mate?" she did not like the sound of that one bit.

"They are panthers, they take many mates. No need to worry. You are the only female stubborn and annoying enough to get under This One's skin." He smirked feeling her gasp in a fake innocence.

oOoOo

After they talked a little more they had word sent out that dinner would be provided for all those that waited to see him and once dinner was finished they would continue with the hearings so no one had to come back in the morning. Kagome didn't stay for the rest of them so she could put the kids to bed.

oOoOo

The next day Kagome went out to the garden. She wanted to try out a new technique. Since she could feel shards when they were close she wondered if her new powers would help her find Naraku since Lady Mother wasn't having any luck.

She was tired of waiting for him to come out of hiding. She was ready to end this one and for all, she had a family here and she'd do everything in her power to keep them safe. Taking a deep breath, she went into a light mediation. She could feel them but couldn't find them. She kept trying to search for them till she realized it was already time for lunch.

Rin, that brilliant child, came to get her ended up giving her a great idea. She brought up the idea of her butterflies. If only Kagome thought of that hours ago. She told Rin she'd met her in the dining room with the others after she had her butterflies ready.

Kagome made about 15 butterflies, enough to travel but not enough for her to notice a drain in power. She sent some in every direction making sure they were strong enough to go as far as possible from her without her feeling any discomfort. Once she was done she went to join the others to eat.

Dinner finally rolled around and the crazy family at the table again. Inuyasha was currently trying to irritate his brother when Kagome felt it. A pull on her butterfly. She dropped her cup, letting it break on the floor.

"Kags?" Inuyasha asked as the children looked at her with concern. Sesshomaru was already up and at her side trying to figure out what had caused his mate to look like this.

"I found him. He's in the South."

Sesshomaru called for the staff to get everything ready. They'd leave in the morning. This would finally be over once and for all. They'd meet up with her friends and finally kill the evil monster who hurt so many.

Little did they know; the South was being run by Naraku for the past few months…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 _I still don't own Inuyasha. Oh well haha. Thank you FlameDancerStar, End-Rose, xXx Tinkies xXx, Rin, inuyasha16451 and Riddicks-gurl1988 for your support with this story. It means a lot and keeps me writing!_

The Southern Lord (Osamu) was a proud demon. Before Sesshomaru was born, Osamu and Inu no Taisho were close allies. Osamu leaned on Inu no Taisho when his mate took a lover. While not uncommon for males to have them, a female to take another was not acceptable and dishonored the alpha male. To make it worse, his ungrateful mate took a human lover.

Inu no Taisho helped cover for him so he could kill the human male for touching what was his. His mate was so upset with him she left. The South and West kept it hidden so no one would think the South weak. His mate came back decades later to do one thing and one thing only. She owed him a child. Once she went into heat they were given Kikoko. Osamu was so happy to have a beautiful pup. Most want males but he didn't care. He wanted a pup to carry on his title, he'd make whatever needed to be done happen so no one challenged her. The West and South agreed Sesshomaru and Kikoko would be mated.

When Kikoko was about 100 years her Mother took her away. Back to where she hid when she left the first time. Osamu was enraged. Seeking help from his trusted friend, he called upon Inu no Taisho to find his loyal friend refused to help. He was having problems with the North so Osamu understood and continued without him.

It took another century for the West and North to agree to a truce. It basically ended with they leave each other alone and no fighting would occur. With no leads Osamu again turned to his old friend to get help to find his daughter. Once again, he was told no. This time for another reason. Inu no Taisho couldn't come help due to his human lover. He claimed to be in love with the human and she was expecting his child. He wouldn't leave for something that "was Osamu's own fault."

Osamu couldn't do anything but seethe. If he attacked it would cause a war, the dragons were already causing trouble and he couldn't lose the West's support. After Inu no Taisho's death Osamu found his daughter after his mate came back when she ran out of financial support. Osamu made her take a life oath to never leave the lands for as long as he ruled them before he'd take her back. Wasting no time, Osamu planned to bring his daughter to the West to meet Sesshomaru.

Kikoko came back saying she thought he'd offer her a gift to court her but then he pushed her away. Osamu figured they were just young and would keep trying as they aged. When news of his mating ceremony to a miko came, he snapped. The west had disrespected the South for the last time.

His spies told him of the half-bread Naraku that wanted the Miko. He sent word to Naraku's last known location for him to meet to take down the miko and the West. Naraku freaked Osamu out. He was very creepy and something seemed off about him. He offered him a better deal then he would have hoped for. He'd help the South take down the West and all he asked for was the jewel and miko. He claimed he would play with the human before killing her while the South could rule both areas alone.

Osamu didn't understand that Naraku never played fair. Once the agreement was set Naraku took possession over Osamu. The whole possession took about a week. Slowly he took over his mind more and more until Osamu himself was stuck inside his own mind with no hope to get out. His beast was livid that they were both crammed into a small cage while Naraku was pulling the strings.

Getting the message from his daughter, hearing that she was about to die was enough to put the fight back in him. While he was pissed at Naraku, once again the West was to blame. Osamu would kill Sesshomaru, take the miko as a toy and make her suffer for everything. Naraku would be dealt with as planned and he'd make his bitch of a mate give him another pup. Either way, everything would end as soon as he saw the pair again.

ooooo

Kagome woke to the sound of dripping water. Not sure what to expect she pretended to be asleep still. She was cold and her head hurt, she could feel thick liquid over her face and in her hair. She figured it was her own blood, it would explain why her head hurt so much. She tried to call upon her powers to find them not there.

'What the hell' she thought in a panic.

Laughing Naraku saw the miko who made it her mission to foil his dreams finally wake up again.

"Aren't power drain chains amazing? No matter how strong the individual is the chains won't break. The only way to get them off is with the key." Naraku smirked when he saw her eyes open with fear.

She quickly sat up, regretting it as soon as she did when the room started to spin. She heard his disgusting voice laugh at her before it started to fade out.

The last thing she heard him say was "you're all alone now" before her head hit the rock floor hard.

The next time she woke up she could see a bit better. She was alone, in a small cell. She guessed she was in a dungeon of some sort with how cold and wet it was. There was a mat next to her stained black with things Kagome didn't want to think about. She heard movement to her left and quickly got ready to defend herself when a rat ran past her.

Screaming on the inside Kagome was terrified. She had no idea where she was or how she got her. Looking down at herself her kimono was torn to shreds, blood was tangled in her hair that she could see and her legs had bruises on them.

Hearing a door open she looked up and waited for Naraku to arrive. She was shocked when she came face to face with the Southern Lord.

"Hello pet, you're the one who killed my only daughter. Don't worry, the last thing I want to do is kill you. In fact, I bet you beg me to kill you by the time I'm done with you."

As he came closer Kagome felt her heart rate speed up, she was fighting the chains as hard as she could to get her powers to help her. She knew if he got ahold of her his threat would become reality.

Using her blood bond with Shippo, she sent him a message "I love you baby, I'm so sorry." Then she cut off their bond in order to keep him from hearing what was about to happen.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 _AN: I finished the epilogue for this story and have outlined the last three chapter. I can't believe my baby is coming to an end! Not only that but I'm about to post my last chapter to my Bleach story so both babies are ending. Well end of my little intro and don't forget! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA._

 _Let me know what you think! Sorry I left y'all hanging with the last chapter but wasn't sure if I wasn't sure if I wanted to have a lemon or not. I think it's softer than my lime but who knows haha._

 _Thank you again lady sesshomaru sama 949, inuyasha16451, Ashatan87, Undertheskys, kilala56, Riddicks-gurl1988, and double thank you to iPod reader, I'm sorry if I triggered anything for you._

 _..._

Kagome felt pain in her neck, oh Kami did it hurt. She realized she was now on a bed with someone on top of her. She started to panic again pushing on the body above her. This lead the teeth in her neck to break the skin. Her powers were flowing around her now, ready to kill the person above her but it wasn't working. Why did her power not harm the demon?

"Mate, calm down. You will kill innocent people if you do not." Sesshomaru whispered as he slowly let go of her neck.

He had to calm her down before his barrier broke and others were killed. He knew her power wouldn't harm him, they were soul mates but that didn't mean the rest of his castle was safe. When she didn't respond he quickly flipped her on her back. He grabbed her hands in one of his large clawed ones above her head and used his free hand to grab her chin. Once she saw him, he saw her slowly calm down.

"Sesshomaru? I was so scared." Kagome uttered before her tears got the best of her. She couldn't believe she was safe. She thought for sure she would never see her loved ones again.

Kimiko and Inuyasha came in as soon as they felt her powers die down. When they saw Sesshomaru holding a sobbing Kagome both knew whatever it was needed to be dealt with now.

Kimiko slowly made her way over to the bed but stopped when her son's threatening growl caught her attention.

"Son, let me see my daughter. I just want to help. I will not take her." She pleaded

Sesshomaru didn't respond but Kagome heard her and turned to look at her new mother.

"Mother? I was so scared" She cried out while still holding onto the Western Lord.

She slowly told them everything she saw until she calmed down. As she talked Kimiko couldn't get over her shock. She always hoped Kagome would see her as a mother since her own was so far in the future. Hearing Kagome call out to her with that name caused her heart to fill with joy. While her life wasn't how she always hoped it would be she was happy. She had such a great future ahead of her with this little family her son gave her.

"Kagome, I think the jewel was trying to tell you something. Can you tell us everything again now that you are calm? I'm afraid I didn't understand most of what you said."

After Kagome finished her tail again there was a pause while everyone thought over what they were told.

"I-I think the Southern Lord and Naraku are working together." Kagome added.

Kimiko nodded and said "Try to sleep, Sesshomaru will protect you. Do not worry about leaving in the morning. We will all talk and call our allies over before we head South. Nothing will happen to you."

Kimiko pushed the arguing Inuyasha out of the room so her son could spend some time with his intended. While it might not have happened yet, that was a warning and he took it to heart. He'd need time alone with her to calm down.

Once outside Inuyasha demanded to know why she pulled him out. Kagome needed him! As if reading his mind, she answered.

"She needs her mate right now. I know you love her and she does you but you can't be her protector anymore, son."

Inuyasha stood frozen. "S-Son?"

Kimiko smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, now that Sesshomaru is your Alpha, we are pack family. I know I have no reason to say this but I would like to be your pack Mother, if you'd let me." She walked away to let him think. That would be a lot for him to take in and the pup needed someone to lean on and shape him into a man his parents would be proud of.

When she first saw him in her mirror she hated him. A reminder of what she lost when the love of her life chose another. As time went on she saw how hated he was because of his blood. When Kagome teamed up with him she realized she was just as bad as the others she judged in her mirror. How could she hate the pup because of his parents?

When she saw him submit for the miko she decided she wanted to right the wrongs done to him. Now it was up to him to accept or turn her away. She would respect whatever choice he made. However, knowing Kagome he wouldn't have a choice in the matter. She giggled thinking about one small human that seemed to have such power over all those around her.

...

Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms until he was sure she was okay. When he pulled back to look at her he felt pain in his chest. She was scared, no terrified. His beast came forward to care for their mate and locked Sesshomaru in the cage he normally had his beast in.

" **That will not happen. I won't let it.** " Then he kissed her. It was different from the other kisses. This one was slow, loving. Each poured all their love into it. When they finally pulled apart for air he rested his forehead on her's.

"I love you, both of you." She whispered. For some reason, she felt the need to let his beast know that he was also loved.

" **We love you, even if he's not ready to say it**." Sesshomaru tried to regain control. His damn beast was going to make him soft.

 **….….Lemon…...**

Kagome was busy giggling at his words until his hand slowly started traveling under her night gown. She arched her back into his hand as she felt him roll her nipple between his clawed fingers.

"Sess-"

" **We need you** "

"But, I thought-" She was cut off again by his answer. Looking at his eyes they were beautiful. Gold ring with a red ring. A perfect balance between the two.

"Fuck tradition." With that Sesshomaru (merged with his beast) kissed her hard. While she was distracted battling his tongue he used his claws to rip her nighty. He laughed in the crock of her neck when she lightly scolded him for ripping her clothes, again.

Sesshomaru trailed hot, open-mouth kisses down her neck till he reached the part he was going to bite. He sucked hard on the soft spot causing her to let out a loud moan. She couldn't believe how fast he could turn her body into an inferno.

"Wait, Sesshomaru are you sure? I don't want to dishonor the West."

Sighing he let go of the now red spot to answer her.

"This Sesshomaru is sure. This one will mate you now but we can bind our souls at the ceremony. If you wish to stop you must say so now, love."

She gasped. He, as himself and beast called her love. This was the moment she had been waiting for. He let down everything for her to either take him with open arms or push him away.

"Make me yours, My Lord" She gave him a seductive smile before he kissed her again. He waited until she was breathless to pull back.

"As you wish, My Lady." He responded before slowly kissing her again. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her since he wouldn't speak such words often.

Slowly he left her mouth to nibble on her earlobe while his left hand moved to grab her breast. He loved the sounds she'd make as he worshipped her body. What made it better was he had all of her; mind, body and soul.

"We will try to be easy on you." He whispered as he kept kissing slowly down her neck.

"Don't. I want you to let go, Sesshomaru." As she spoke the air around them practically dripped with her arousal. He moved his left hand down her body to tease her lower lips.

"Kami, you're so wet already." He growled at her before quickly shoving two clawed fingers inside her. He went till he found her barrier then cut it with his claws as his mouth latched onto her nipple. She felt a slight pinch but ignored it when he started to scissor his fingers to slowly stretch her out. He may be new at sex but he's heard plenty of things when his men thought they were alone.

"Sess please, I need you now." Kagome begged in a lust filled voice.

Nodding he removed his hand from her core before sucking the juice off. Kagome reached between them and grabbed his member, pumping slowly in hopes he'd lose control. He couldn't stop the grown that passed his lips when she started touching him. However, he was shocked when she managed to use her strength to push him over. Once she was straddling his legs she leaned down and whispered into his pointed ear.

"If you're my alpha why am I on top?" She was egging him on and she knew it but she didn't want him to hold back because she was a human. She wanted to please him as much as he did her.

Before she could blink she was flipped onto her back before he bit her lower lip. She felt a jolt of pain and pleasure before she was again flipped. This time on her stomach.

"You want to be dominated, bitch? So be it."

He pulled her ass up to meet his hips, giving her a moment to brace herself before he finally pushed into her wet core, hard and fast. He stilled for a moment so she could get use to his size before he went on.

"You're so tight Kagome. You feel so good." He growled while slipping one of his hands to her front to play with her nub of nerves to help relax her. Once she pushed back he let go of all restraint and took his mate.

Using both his hands to hold her hips in place he pounded into her, watching himself disappear in her before coming back out wetter than the last time. If she thought she'd ever get away from him now that he's had a taste, she was crazy.

Kagome was slowly losing the ability to hold herself up on her hands and finally dropped to her forearms. She couldn't believe how great he felt moving inside her. The growls and grunts he was making drove her stomach to tighten even more. She knew she wouldn't last long.

"Sess, I'm c-lose"

She was starting to scream in pleasure as he lowered his body over hers. His front pressed to her back. Sweat coating both as wet skin would slap against wet skin. He reached forward to pull her hair to the left side to bare her right shoulder getting ready to bite her.

"Let go mate, I want to hear you scream my name. Scream the name of the only person who will ever touch you." He demanded. Accenting each word with a sharp thrust.

"SE-SS"

She stopped when he reached between them to pitch that nub one more time before she screamed his name as her walls tightened around him.

"SESSHOMARU"

When her walls tightened on his member even more than before he thought he'd never feel anything better. Giving a few rough yet erratic thrust he bit down on her neck, pushing his demon aura into her. Once he felt she had enough he lifted his head and howled to the world his conquest as he shot his seed deep within her.

Giving a few more thrusts he clasped next to her, pulling her close. He started licking her neck to clean up the blood and heal the wound. In the bites wake was a moon matching his.

 **...….Lemon End…...**

"Ca-can I see?" She asked before he let her slowly get up to look at the mirror. For some reason, he was nervous. He wanted her to like his mating mark. He knew she was human but to him this was very important.

"Sess, I love it." She turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Come Mate, lets bathe." He softly said as he stood up to carry his mate.

 **Mate**

 _Indeed_

 **Mate gift.**

Thinking about what his beast said he realized this would be the perfect moment. He decided to help her bathe before bringing her back to bed, she was surprised when he told her no more clothes to bed but she just nodded before giving him a small giggle.

He told her to lay down before he grabbed what he was hiding in his kimono.

"Mate, I went to the underworld, This One wanted to ask both your mother and father for their permission to mate you. Your mother wanted to give you her blessing in person but understood she couldn't yet. Your father gave me this (he pulled out a ring). It belonged to your grandmother. He said he would be honored if you would wear it as your…. Wedding ring."

"Oh my, did you really?" She looked down at the ring he was holding. It was the one she saw in pictures. Simple yet beautiful. She noticed it looked a little different though. Scrunching her eyebrows, she tried to figure out what it was.

"This Sesshomaru had blue jewels added to match your eyes. It also has the power to connect us mentally until we do the soul bond. You can always talk to me now."

"I love it! Thank you, thank you so much… My mate." She saw his eyes turn red instantly and knew she wasn't going to get any more sleep now.

'Who knew one word could cause so much pleasure?' She thought as he leaped towards her for another round.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _Thank you for all your kind words and taking the time to review animenut1612, inuyasha16451, lady Sesshomaru sama 949, Vika95, Ashatan87, Undertheskys, Yupinaloveyhu2, Riddicks-gurl1988, Sesshomaru2004, and MomoPuppet._

 **The next day**

Kagome woke up in Sesshomaru's arms. She thought over what happened and couldn't be happier. The way he was holding her tightly, her back pushed to his front. How she got such a mate she didn't know. Her only worry was him. From the start, he said they'd have to wait to mate. It was tradition and he didn't want to dishonor me or the West.

'Would he regret it? Maybe I should've told him no…' She was starting to panic as her thoughts started to run wild.

"Mate, this one has no regrets. Before you ask, we are linked due to the mating."

Sesshomaru's husky voice spoke in her ear as he pulled her closer to his body. He rubbed his hard member against her to show how much he wanted her again. Giggling she only turned her head to kiss him. Maybe she worried too much.

….

A few hours later the newly mated couple finally made an appearance. After breakfast with the kids they headed to Sesshomaru's office. They called the rest of the pack in to talk. They needed to send out letters to the East and North about what was happening with the South and they also had to change the ceremony from a mating to soul binding. Kagome also realized she would have to find out what a soul binding ceremony was.

A little while later Inuyasha, Kimiko, Akio, Yukio and Yukiko arrived. Rushing through the door his mother called out,

"My son! You've mated!"

Inuyasha wasn't as excited as her. He didn't want anything to happen to Kagome. He realized he hurt her enough to last a life time.

"Oi, didn't you have to wait? Don't you dare do to her what Father did to your Mother." He didn't mean to hurt Kimiko but he was only thinking about his friend and what she deserved. He also missed Kimiko's flinch at his harsh words. Kagome didn't.

"Inuyasha…." She said in the tone everyone knew all too well.

"Sit!" With a thud, he hit the ground. She made sure not to sit him too hard so the floor didn't break, which Sesshomaru was thankful for.

Akio, Yukio and Yukiko never saw that before and were shocked to see him hit the ground. Even more shocked to see Inuyasha jump up and just pout.

Akio couldn't help but think he was correct in his earlier idea when he first met the Miko that her whole pack was insane.

"Anyways, I must say I'm impressed with how long you both waited to mate." Kimiko commented as she sat down.

"What do you mean Mother?"

"Well soul mates never wait to mate. They only do the soul binding for the other lords and enjoy all the time they have with their mates." Kimiko smirked when she saw Kagome's mouth fall open before she shot Sesshomaru a death glare.

'You mean we could have mated a while ago?' Kagome said through the link

'This one is just as surprised as you are.' He answered.

 _Honestly, if this one knew this I would have pounced on my little miko after reading her journal. I still needed to find a way to give it back to her without her knowing I read it…_

What Sesshomaru forgot was to cut off the link between them.

Kagome screamed "YOU WHAT!"

 **The bond.** His beast so kindly added.

"Mate, now is not the time." He had to come up with a plan to make her forgive him.

"Not the time my ass. Let's just get to work so we can get to the right time." Oh he was going to pay…

"What the hell? How are you two tallkin' without talking?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's their mating bond. It will be a little hard to control until they've been mated for a while." Akio answered for everyone.

"Now, what all do we have to work on?" He hoped they had more news about the South. He was uneasy not knowing if they were going to war with help or not. He liked to plan ahead.

Kagome started the meeting by telling them all about her dream again, she told them how Naraku had the Southern Lord under mind control and they had to be careful so they could break the spell but not kill the Southern Lord.

Sesshomaru didn't agree, he personally wanted him dead for being in that night terror his mate had but knew it wouldn't be wise to kill him. Sometimes it was a pain to be a lord, can't kill for fun like others thought he could.

"Let me handle the letters to the other lords about your soul binding. I can also stay in the West when you head South. This should help cut back some stress. Kagome, I'll also teach you everything you need to know later." Kimiko said before standing to get to work.

"Wait, we need to send one to the South as well. If we don't and they find out the other two lords received one we'll lose our advantage. As of this moment they don't know we know the truth." Kagome added.

Kimiko nodded to Kagome before she went to work! She was hoping she'd be making birth announcements soon.

With that taken care of the next topic was the battle.

Who all could they have join them on their march south? They needed more demons to fight since Naraku had so many dirty tricks but they also had to be demons the west could trust. I this war they could end up fighting Naraku and the whole Southern Army.

"I think we should send word to Sango and Miroku of course, they have every reason to hate Naraku as anyone else and Kouga. He'd help us, along with his pack." Kagome mentioned to the group.

" **No**." His beast spoke before he could.

Yukiko was tired of Sesshomaru's attitude. Hurting the pups over his ego and the miko. Now he's mated her, which she was happy for them but to turn down the help of the East because the pup had a crush on his mate? What was wrong with him!? He killed the wolf for claiming his mate, he's mated the girl, and he's binding his soul to her but still can't be around the wolf? She would never understand the Western Lord.

"Sesshomaru, you are not a pup. You are a mated demon now, grow up and act it." Yukiko snapped.

Sesshomaru's eyes started to go red. He wasn't going to back down and have the wolf near his mate. They're souls weren't bound yet and there was still a chance he'd lose her.

Kagome could feel anger but it wasn't hers. She guessed it was his and he was mad about Kouga being around. She stepped over to him while discreetly letting lose a soothing, loving feel through the bond. She knew he felt it because he turned slightly towards her. Not enough to show affection but enough to show her he appreciated it.

"Wouldn't it help to have the East there to fight whatever crazy plan Naraku has set for us? Plus, I can't wait to show everyone my new mating mark!" Joy crossed the link as she spoke.

"I hate that flea bag" Inuyasha couldn't help but add.

 _Why would she want the East to see her mark?_ He asked his beast.

He was getting frustrated. He hated not knowing something. Lucky for him he didn't have to ask because Akio did for him.

"My Lady? Forgive me but why would you care if the East sees your mark?"

"Why even talk to that annoyance any more" Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru sent him a smirk. While they may not agree on much he also disliked the wolf.

"Because I've worked with Kouga's pack off and on for a long time. I've helped birth some of their pups and seen some as the grow. They call me 'sis' and I love them. A big moment like this something I would love to share… If that's okay."

Kagome started to feel worried, what if Sesshomaru didn't want to see them?

"Send word to the East. This Sesshomaru and _his_ mate, ask for support to head South and give them a small account as to why. If the Eastern Lord would like to set up a meeting This One will come to him. No others are to know of our plan. Also, send word to the North that we have reason to believe the South is being taken over by Naraku."

Yukiko left to get those letters sent out. She knew they would start talking about a plan of action and she had no interest in hearing about that. She could always ask her brother if she truly wanted to know.

…..

Inuyasha was stunned. While he didn't like his brother, he was impressed with how he worked. He took charge, found a problem and started planning. Whoever these old inus were they could call Sesshomaru out and he took it! No one died he just took it into account and made changes. If anyone besides Kagome did that to Sesshomaru they would be killed but these two did so without batting an eye. He'd have to find out who they are.

It made him think back at all the times his pack would tell him to stop and think before fighting. He always got upset when someone would tell him how to respond to a threat or tell him how to fight.

He was starting to think maybe that was why Sesshomaru would call him a pup. Was that also why he called Kouga a pup too? Maybe Kagome would be able to talk to him later and help him figure out these thoughts. He still needed to tell her about Kimiko offering to be his pack mother.

It looked like he was about to get his chance when Kagome brought him out of his thoughts…

"Just because I'm your mate doesn't mean you can shelter me! The jewel is MY responsibility and so is killing Naraku!" she yelled before storming out of the room.

He saw Sesshomaru growl before getting ready to stand and quickly jumped up. He knew if they talked right now it would only get worse.

"I got it. You work on a plan" Inuyasha offered before going after the scary miko.

He remembered to wait till his alpha nodded to leave. He really _really_ hated having an alpha but having a family was nice. Tomorrow night he'd be stuck as a human but he didn't have to worry about finding a safe place to stay awake all night.

As he left Yukio chuckled.

"I see your youki has taken affect. Did you happen to mention to her she'd be emotional before you mated?"

By the glare Sesshomaru sent his way he could tell that was a no. He may be mated but he still knew nothing about females. He'd have to fill in his sister after the meeting. She'd get a kick out of him dealing with an emotional mate.

…..

As Inuyasha was heading out towards the garden, he found Kagome mumbling about "stupid demons" and "lucky he has a sexy body" and other things he so didn't want to hear so he quickly called out to stop her before he'd have to bleach his brain.

"Oi! Kagome" He watched as her back stiffened before giving him a fake smile.

"Hey, shouldn't you be with the rest to plan?"

"Nah, you know planning isn't my style. So… Kagome- _sama_ why are you out here?"

She glared at him for the formal address. He knew she didn't like the formality but knew when her mate was around she'd have to use it. Inuyasha would never have to use it since they were family by mating now.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha. I'm here because that man of all men says I can't fight in my own fight. Asshole." Kagome whispered the last part, as if Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear it.

"He just worries Kags, you know that. What was your plan anyways?" He finally sat down by her in the grass. He had a feeling this might be awhile so he'd better get comfortable.

"What was my plan? You were there. Don't tell me you weren't listening again."

He looked down as his ears went flat.

"Inuyasha…"

"Okay okay, I was busy thinkin' about other things. Now ya gonna tell me or not?" He answered in a gruff voice while crossing his arms. He hated when she was disappointed in him.

"Fine. My plan was I use us as the front line. If our group showed up he wouldn't think anything of it. We've been after him from the start. But Sesshomaru said no. He said I was to stay by his side the whole time so he could keep an eye on me. What am I? A child? Why even mate me if he thinks I'm too weak to do anything."

Kagome went into her own little world at this point. Too upset to keep talking and instead worked on all the ways she could prove her mate wrong.

"Why wouldn't you have my brother by your side? He knows you two are an item."

Looking up at her best friend, she couldn't help but hate when he was right. Whenever that happened, which was once a blue moon, it meant she was wrong.

'Damn.' She thought

"Ugh. I didn't think about that. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Kimiko's offer to be my pack mother."

"Really? How do you feel about that?"

Inuyasha was quite shocked that she didn't tell him to agree to the offer.

"I… I don't know. I mean it would be nice to have family but she'll never be my mom." He sighed, why couldn't life be easy.

"Well… I think you two should talk more. You don't have to agree to her offer but she's the last link you have to your father. She's really nice and I think you two could have a good relationship if you wanted to but in the end, it's up to you. I'm here for you no matter what." She gave him a gentle smile while she patted his leg.

"Thanks, My Lady" Inuyasha said as he jumped up to run back to the study.

He was touched she'd say such a thing but he didn't like showing emotions so instead he went for pissing her off instead. Plus, Kagome wouldn't want to be left out and she'd need motivation to go see Sesshomaru again so soon. Even if she was acting crazier than ever.

"Hey, get back here jerk!" Kagome yelled out as she chased him to the study.

She was so caught up in catching him she didn't notice he ducked into the study before she pulled open the door to see everyone she'd left a bit ago all look up to her.

Face bright red she knew she had to say something fast.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru for my outburst. Inuyasha? (waited for him to stop snickering to finish) I will s.i.t. you so hard it'll take you a week to get back up." With a sweet smile, she sat back down by her mate before listening to the others around her plan. The only other thing on her mind was glaring at Inuyasha.

Yukio chuckled again before filling her in on the new demon power in her body that will cause her to be emotional for a while.

….

Kagome knew she wouldn't be much help in planning for an attack on a castle. Up till this year she's never even been in one. Inuyasha was nodding off so she couldn't glare at him anymore and her friends weren't here. She decided to let her mind wonder. She apologized to Sesshomaru and he accepted it. What she forgot to do was keep tight control of their mating bond.

Slowly she started to think of how she needed Sesshomaru again. She couldn't understand what this need was since she'd always held some sort of lust towards him but this was different. She wanted him to be more animalistic, she wanted his beast to be let out so he could get what he needed out of the relationship along with his humanoid self.

She started to wonder what he'd do. Would he pin her over this desk and take her? Dominate her? She thought of different ways he could show her who her alpha was.

….

Sesshomaru could feel what his mate was feeling and understood it would be a change. However, she couldn't just run off when she didn't like something. She was Lady of the West now and needed to act it in front of others. He pulled on the bond to explain he knows she's the best but she can't disrespect him like that again. He felt Kagome send back a wave of sorrow before she opened the link more. He couldn't figure out what his little mate was up to until he saw what she was thinking about.

 **Fuck.**

 _Indeed._

….

Suddenly Sesshomaru stood stating the meeting was over until he heard back from the other lords and grabbed her before leaving the room in a hurry.

"Sess-"

She was cut off by him pinning her to the wall, a hall way down from the study. He quickly grabbed her hands and turned her so her face was laying against the wall while he pulled apart her obi from her kimono. He tied her hands together behind her back before spreading her legs with his knee. Putting one hand to the side of her head and the other working on his own kimono he whispered

" **You want me to have a turn as well? I'll show you exactly how rough I can be."**

Sesshomaru let go as his beast took control. They knew she was ready for him by the smell so he quickly entered her with a quick snap of his hips. Kagome couldn't help but yelp at the sudden action before the hallway was echoing her sounds of pleasure mixed with his grunts and growls. The meeting could wait, his mate wanted him.


	28. Chapter 28

_Huge thank you to Vika95 for beta reading this chapter! I also want to thank TreatNeverKeepKeep (x2), Guest,inuyasha16451, Lunaerfaerie2010, Vika95(x a million), Undertheskys, xXx Tinkies xXx, FlameDancerStar, KyloRen'sgirl213, aliciabear22, and acediaau for taking the time to review._

Chapter 28

The next day found a very apprehensive Kagome being asked to join the white-haired twins to tea with her Mother. Yukio was there when Sesshomaru pulled them out of the room. She also knew he would have been able to hear her. Trying to calm down the blush on her face she quickly made her way towards the tea room.

"Kagome, please come sit." Kimiko greeted with a bright smile

"Thank you." She said as she lowered herself towards the mat.

Yukiko couldn't help but laugh. This poor girl was so nervous her heart might pump out of her chest.

"Child, we called you here because my brother and I have noticed a change in our lord. We wanted to thank you. You've given him something we've all hoped he'd find but gave up on. Love. I don't think I've ever seen him this playful since he was a young pup." Yukiko then reached over and patter Kagome's hand.

"I agree, I work more with the Army then household but the West seems to be happier. With Sesshomaru taking time for himself he's thinking of others more, he doesn't want to seem weak but he also wants you to be proud. I couldn't have asked for a better mate for such an insolent pup who doesn't listen to anyone." Yukio added.

Everyone seemed to laugh at that.

"While my son may be… strong minded, I do agree. I'm glad my son has you and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for accepting me. Most new Ladies wouldn't want their Mother around, a power struggle normally occurs and I was ready to leave the West behind again. You've given me a reason to stay. While I will be leaving once this war is over I would love to come back to visit often. I do expect grandpups within the year."

"Thank you, everyone. I'd love it if you'd visit more Mother. If fact I think it would do wonders for both brothers."

Giving her mom a knowing look she took a sip of her tea. They continued to talk and share stories about Sesshomaru that Kagome was sure he'd kill them if he found out.

…..

During lunch word came that the East and North had both sent someone to speak with the West. They would be there by night fall and the real planning would start once they knew how many demons they could count on. Sesshomaru was shocked the North would come. He worried they would team with the South to kill him off but he had to have faith it would all work out. Plan for the worse while hoping for the best.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called. Turning to look at her she continued.

"Since the others will be arriving tonight I was wondering if it would be okay for the kids and I to camp out in the gardens."

She wanted to have a special night with them before everything happened. She wanted them to have good memories just in case something went bad but also because they were growing up so fast.

Sesshomaru thought over the request before stating his decision.

"This one will join you. Use the one outside our chambers." He then left to get Akio for training. He wouldn't have his troops weaker than the other lords.

Once he was out of the room both kids jumped up and ran out of the room to get everything ready. It seemed they were going to spend the rest of the day out there which was fine with Kagome. She followed behind them with a bright smile. She was truly lucky to have such an amazing family. She wanted to ask Inuyasha but for some strange reasons she hadn't seen him all day.

….

Inuyasha was worried when he got word Sesshomaru wanted him in his office. He wondered what he could have done to irritate him today. He's been in his room all day claiming to be sick. He didn't want everyone to know about his weakness.

He knocked on the door and waited till his brothers "hn" was heard to enter.

"Oi, what do you want." He snapped. He always got anxious when his night of weakness arrived.

"Polite as always I see, Little brother. You will spend your night in our chambers. We will be camping in the gardens and I will be awake all night."

Sesshomaru never once looked up from his document as he spoke. Inuyasha wasn't sure how to take the statement. He was irritated he was being ordered to do something but it also felt like his brother was trying to tell him he'd be safe. Making a point of stating he'd be awake all night seemed to mean "I will keep you safe" without showing in emotion. He nodded, knowing his brother would catch the movement before he left the room. He's heart felt so much peace for the first time in his life. He really was pack.

….

Later that night Sesshomaru was meeting the other lords while Kagome and the kids were outside…

"Hiding in the shadows, was the scariest being you could imagine." Kagome whispered with her flash light shining on her face. She wanted to scare the littles one like her grandpa would do to her and Sota.

What she didn't expect was for Sango to grab her in a big hug. She instantly let out a bloody murder scream before placing the kids in a barrier.

Seconds later she turned to face her attack as the Western, Easter, and Northern Lord came to the garden ready to fight. Seeing Sango, Kagome started laughing before she jumped to hug her best friend. Miroku chuckled before greeting the very pissed lords.

"Good evening, I apologies, we didn't mean to frighten Lady Kagome."

"Women" The Eastern Lord said while laughing, he was a lot like his son. Had a great heart and enjoyed life.

Sesshomaru wasn't pleased until he saw the smile on his mate's face. He realized he couldn't be angry at her. She was frightened, called out and protected the pups just as she should. He turned back to lead his guests towards the study. They were only half way done talking battle plans when they heard her scream.

 _Infuriating woman._

 **Indeed.** Sesshomaru smirked as his beast used his word for once. His mate truly would age his as fast as a human man should with all these scares.

He heard the two girls start talking before they went back to the camp out. He wouldn't admit it but he did feel better knowing she was with her two friends. While Inuyasha would lay his life down for her, in his human form he wouldn't be able to do much.

….

After a few stories and extra sweets Kagome took from the kitchen, Kagome and Sango started talking. Miroku went to see Inuyasha which left the women to catch up. Sango really needed this time to vent out her frustrations while Kagome missed talking to someone who knows her so well.

"What's up with you and Miroku?"

Taking a minute to figure out what she meant Sango answered, "I'm not sure. We've been getting closers since you started going back more often. We'd head back to check in with the village and get away from Kikyo. We even kissed!" Realizing what she said, her face heated up.

"I'm sorry Sango, have you talked to him about it? It sounds like you two have something special so why are you doubting it?" Kagome was worried her best friend would assume the worse like she did with her mate.

While everything worked out for her and Sesshomaru but not before both parties were hurt. She didn't want her friends to go through that or worse, not make up.

"I can't talk to him. I… wouldn't he if he wanted more?"

"Or maybe he didn't want to hurt you if something happened to him during the final fight. Maybe he loves you so much he'd rather watch you from a far and keep you safe then get the woman of his dreams and risk hurting her in the end. Maybe, just maybe he was waiting for you both to be okay and marry you after the fight."

Both girl's heads snapped towards Miroku's voice. Sango had tears in her eyes. He did love her. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the confession.

"You two should go to your quarters for the night. I think you both have a lot to talk about." Kagome said as she waved over a maid to lead the way.

"Thank you" Sango said with a large hug before grabbing the monk's hand.

As they were walking towards their rooms Sango bravely asked him to join her. They spent the night in each other's arms. Sango always swore she'd be a virgin when she married but after tonight that wouldn't be true.

…

The next morning Kagome meet up with the other lords in the strategy room.

'How odd there's an actual strategy room… I wonder what he'd do if I started mapping out our attack in the study? It does make sense why he only heard ideas being tossed out in the study… Maybe it's an ego thing.'

Kagome realized she walked right past the room while in her own world. The maid walking with her cleared her throat to call Kagome back to reality.

"My Lady, this is the room you are needed." Bowing deep to not offend her lady by correcting her.

"Oh, haha sorry, I was in my own world I guess. Thank you so much for taking me! What is your name?" Kagome asked kindly

"I-Did I displease you? I am Kia."

"Of course not! I just like to know everyone's name. You shouldn't be called by anything else silly. I hope to see you around, Kia."

Kagome quickly entered the room missing the shocked face of Kia. The castle talked about the kind heart of their new lady but any servant knows to be careful. If you believe everything you may never get a chance to get on good terms with your new master. This Kagome is truly a sweet person. Kia was actually excited to be her new main maid.

…

Kagome saw all three lords and Akio with two other demons sitting around a table. She assumed the other two were probably the other lord's head of military as well. The room was well lit with torches on all the walls. There were no windows, but walls lined with books and scrolls. On the large table was an impressive map. Taking a quick look, she could see thick lines to separate the four territories then lighter lines to display smaller territories. In each one of the four main territories, there were four different colored markers, almost reminded her of chest pieces.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting my lords" She bowed deeply and kept her eyes down until Sesshomaru asked her to come sit by his side. As she sat a prick was felt on her neck. Slapping it she looked down to see a flat Myoga falling to the table.

"I'm sorry! I guess we're safe here if you're here Myoga" Kagome giggled as Myoga went back over to her sulking.

Sesshomaru demanded Myoga attend. Even Myoga wouldn't ignore a call from the Western Lord.

"Kagome, this is Lord Reiichi of the North and Lord…"

"Gasp! Wow Kouga looks just like you… But the eyes"

"hahaha yes child, he does have his Mother's beautiful eyes. I wanted to apologies to you about the trouble my son may have caused you and your mate. Thank you both for giving him back to us. I'm Dagu."

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I just wasn't expecting the resemblance."

"Don't worry young one. I'm the least formal out of all the uptight Lords. If you can deal with your mate then we'll get along just fine." Dagu chuckled as Sesshomaru growled at the comment.

"Mate, we are here because there is a spell around this room to keep anyone from hearing what is said in here. All of us in here make a blood oath to keep everything confidential, we need a drop of blood from you as well to make sure there are no spies."

Nodding she handed him her hand and let him bite her finger before dropping it on the map. A white light lit up the map before it went back to normal. Seeing everything was ready, Reiichi (North) decided to explain his side of things and what he was willing to offer.

"As Sesshomaru's mate I'm sure you know of our truth. While we may not like the West we do hold a similar hatred for the half breed hiding in the South. He has killed my 5th mate. Not only did it hurt me, but he has hurt my other right mates by losing one so close to us. I am looking around for another… if things don't work out with you and this dog over here." He gave her what she guessed was supposed to be a sexy look. He really reminded her of a calico cat with his hair and couldn't help but wonder what he looked like transformed.

"You will not speak to my mate in such a way or This Sesshomaru will kill you here and now." Sesshomaru growled with red eyes.

Kagome didn't want this to get out of hand so she hoped she wasn't over steeping but figured it couldn't hurt to change the topic.

"What do you and your Army specialize in? I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage here." Kagome asked

Sesshomaru and Dagu knew what Kagome did and the Western Lord couldn't help but puff up his chest in pride. His mate could handle men at their worse, in a stressful time without offending anyone and letting others brag about their talents. His beast couldn't help but add how sexy she was controlling the Northern Lord in such a way.

"We are very sneaky. We will easily be able to travel by trees in the forest and no one would be wiser. We can take them out from above. From the start, we will have the advantage of surprise while you and the East hit them head on." Reiichi spoke with a cocky tone that made it clear he felt better than the other two lords.

"That would be great help, any advantage we can get will be greatly appreciated." Dagu spoke up, his green eyes meeting Kagome's for a moment.

"I have some news that will help us win this war. Kouga has agreed to mate Ayame, finally, so the Northern wolf tribe will also be sending some of their tropes as well. Kouga and I will both be joining you in this battle. While I know it is unheard of to have both the lord and their heir in the same battle, my son refuses to sit back while the wind witch killed so many of his pack."

"This one sees no problem in that. My Father brought me with him to battle a few times." Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he said that but it felt right. He blamed Kagome.

"With the North attacking from above, and the West and East blocking off any means of escape by land we can easily force them back towards the seas. If they try to flee they will drown as well take out their boats." Sesshomaru summarized after a few more hours of talking.

Kagome wanted to add one more thing but wasn't sure if it was okay. Dagu saw her fidget and knew that look by his own mate. She was a smart one and he could see why his son wanted her but it was clear Sesshomaru was the only one who could truly handle her independence.

"Anything to add, young one?"

Locking eyes with the Eastern Lord she couldn't help but feel she was talking to a father. He just gave off that vibe and it soothed her.

"I was thinking that this plan is solid. However, maybe we should leave half of each of our Armies at home. Naraku is very tricky and I would rather fight harder on the battle field then return home to find it destroyed."

"Hahahahahaha you can't be seriousYou, a little human, are going to fight with us?" Reiichi added.

Kagome let lose her aura for him to feel. While she wanted to give him a good burn she knew it would cause war. Instead, she let it lick his skin so he could feel the power she held.

"I will be there, I am Kagome, the Shikon Miko and Lady of the Western Lands and I will not accept you talking down to me." Kagome stated with a strong and firm voice.

Sesshomaru put a hand on her leg before sending his pride through the bond. He wanted her to know she did well.

"This one's mate is special and will be joining us on the battle field. We will hear nothing else about it." Sesshomaru cooly added.

"I also think she's right about leaving half our Army. With the extra help, we should be fine on the battle field and I for one, would feel much better knowing my mate is safe at home and so are my lands."

Dagu then asked for a vote, 2-1 (North not agreeing) won to leave part of their Army behind to make sure everyone was safe. The last thing anyone needed was to lose another territory to such a deranged half demon. They then agreed in one week they would meet up at a set point and head South. It would give them all time to prepare and bring enough supplies to cover everyone. With winter around the corner, they couldn't count on game to feed all their men.

Leaving that meeting Kagome felt ready. The next time they met up, they would be heading to war. It was finally the end of this long journey that had taken so much from so many people and demons.


	29. Chapter 29

_Here you go FlameDancerStar and TDANIEL! Both your requests are in this chapter! Thank you FlameDancerStar, lady Sesshomaru sama 949, Guest, Riddicks-gurl1988, Undertheskys, and Kidnapped by a Demon for your reviews! You keep me writing!_

 _This chapter was beta read by two very amazing people Vika95 and LunaerFaerie2010!_

….

 **Chapter Twenty-nine**

...

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were having a snack together while going over what the lords had decided the previous night. With the approval from the three lords, The other three were quite happy to hear they would finally be able to start the next stage of life.

Finally done with discussing the plan. Kagome decided to get to the good stuff, she was still a high school girl after all.

"So… Miroku… are you a claimed man now?" Kagome watched the couple faces turn red before he tried to come up with an answer.

"Ha! I could smell 'em as soon as they were down the hall." Inuyasha chuckled at her friends, he was glad they were finally together.

"We are to be married. As soon as all this is over." Miroku answered while holding his lovers hand, "You know what this means right?" Kagome questioned gleefully, but gave no time for a response before yelling out the answer.

"GIRL TALK!"

"Oi Wench! Not so loud." Inuyasha pushed her away from him while his ears were folded over.

"Sorry" Kagome answered sheepishly before grabbing Sango and heading out towards the private hot spring her and Sesshomaru shared. Once both girls were soaking in the water Kagome waited for her shy best friend to talk. She watched as Sango was fidgeting with her hands, Clearly the demon slayer needed a push.

"Sango, what happened? Aren't you excited?" Kagome started.

"Of course! It's just, well there is so much to do. We must kill Naraku, rebuild my old home, marry, secure the village and bring others to it before we can even think about starting a family. What if he doesn't want to wait?" Sango whispered

Ignoring her tense friend, Kagome wrapped her arms around her before talking.

"You know he loves you as much as you love him. He'd wait forever for you. Do you really think I'd leave you alone with all that work? I always planned to help you! In fact, Sesshomaru and I talked when we first started… well I don't know what we were but I guess friends and I told him how I wanted to help you fix the village. Assuming it doesn't get in the way of me teaching Rin, he said he'd lend some of his resources." She rolled her eyes at the last part.

"Why? Why would he help us? I mean, now it would be understandable but back when things first started out. Why would he?" Sango questioned. Not ready to get her hopes up just yet.

"My guess? He finds you an honorable person. So… Come on! Tell me!" Kagome begged.

"Kagome! I can't talk about… that. But he was very sweet, He said we could wait but I um I actually… started it (Kagome squealed with joy). He-it was perfect. He made me promise if anything happened to him that I'd find happiness. He said that's been his fear all along. Hurting me. I tried telling him all I needed was his love and loyalty but he still seemed worried. Finally, I just cried and told him I would rather have one night with him then forever wondering what could have been. It seemed to be enough. I just can't fully get over all his womanizer ways. He said he wasn't as experienced as we all think he is but I'm not sure…"

Knowing how much hurt Sango's had in life made Kagome realize she just needed someone to tell her she did the right thing and everything would work out.

"Sango, think. He's asked women to bare his child sure but has he ever disappeared with them? He's always with us. He's always been the first to jump in front to keep you safe. You're the only person in the entire world who he would want to be with. And if he does ever ask someone again I'll kill him." Sango couldn't stop her laugh at that last part. She ignored their nude bodies as she reached over and gave her best friend a hug and whispered a quick thank you before pulling away.

Sango thought over everything Kagome said. She loved that perverted monk more than anything but there was always that nagging voice in the back of her head. Having Kagome say that after everything she went through with Inuyasha made her realize she couldn't keep thinking about the past. If he was ready to finally cut out all that "bare my child" crap than she needed to be ready to give him that opportunity.

"I'm glad we talked. I don't know if we'll have any more time with training and preparations before we leave." Kagome mentioned, They had a long week ahead of them. Both girls sat awhile longer in the water before going back to see their loved ones. The next time they would be able to relax they knew there may not be happy topics to discuss.

 **One Week Later**

The massive army formed from the three lords were currently resting for the night. They started heading south a few days ago but the cold was coming fast now. They were forced to move faster to reach the south before Naraku went into hiding. They may not find him if he did. While the demons and Inuyasha all felt fine, the three humans were having a harder time keeping warm. Kirara stayed in her large form to keep Sango and Miroku warm while Sesshomaru would keep Kagome by his side.

The new Lady of the Western Lands kept watch over camp. She looked over at Kouga messing with his father and smiled. The first night they set-up camp he came over and apologies to both her and Sesshomaru for all the drama he caused and any disrespect he'd shown. He also pledged an alliance to the West for as long as he lives. The Western Lord accept and has slowly started allowing him closer to Kagome. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura spike a tad which caused her to make her way over to him. She couldn't wait for the update.

Every night Kimiko would send word to him through their bond to update him to everything happening in the West and what the children were up to. He'd then tell Kagome everything before telling her to sleep for the night. He wanted her to rest as much as possible before the fight. This continued for a couple more days as they made their way south.

….

They were a day's travel from the Southern boarder when the demons started to smell death. Unsure of what was going on, Sesshomaru sent a few shadow demons ahead so they'd have an idea what was happening. They continued for half the day to make sure they were close enough that they wouldn't be tired when they arrived, yet far enough away that they could sleep for one more night. At least that was the plan.

During dinner, the group was separated so all three lords, Kagome and Inuyasha were eating together with the others spread out and a dozen on patrol at a time. You could never be too careful this close to your enemy. As they were finishing up their meals the Shadow demon leader showed up.

"My Lords" he paused to bow before he shared the information he gained.

"We've seen purple smoke moving away from the castle, everything it touches it seems to kill. Animals, humans, demons and of any age. We've heard of this evil Naraku spreading poison but never at this amount of high power. We will keep a look out through the night and report back if anything changes."

He left with a quick bow. Shadow demons tend to be anti-social but highly dependable, a perfect match for the Western Lord.

"We need to get those innocents out of harms way." Kouga said with certainly, he was ready to fight, standing around waiting wasn't his style. This happened to be the perfect opportunity for him to get the others on board and leave before tomorrow.

"Calm down Son. You cannot go running in without thinking ahead. I'm sorry to say this but the lives of one territory don't equal the lives of all four. Are you willing to risk the death of everyone to save a few?" The Eastern Lord wasn't happy with the news. But he knew his son just wanted to fight. As a lord you must think of the whole picture.

"I might have a way to save as many as we can without stepping foot on southern territory. I would need your help Sesshomaru and a full nights rest before we head south again in the morning though"

Kagome had an idea but if Sesshomaru used their mating and pushed more of his power into her she would be able to fuel her powers enough to recharge by morning.

"What's your plan Mate?"

"Well.." Sending a quick look to Inuyasha, "Kikyo was able control animals and I figured, I could do the same to move animals out of the area. I can also send out butterflies to reach different villages to search out the elders and give them the message to leave the area. Then it's up to them if they listen or not. If they don't at least we tried but the power I'd use to reach other villages would be so small Naraku wouldn't be able to detect it."

It was a good plan, Sesshomaru couldn't argue that but he wasn't sure he wanted her to risk being so close to the battle line without more support. It would be risky when she finally exhausted herself and only him to protect her, if they were found out.

"Oi, I'll go too. Keep an eye out while you two evacuate as many as you can. Flea bag can join us." Inuyasha glared over at Kouga who quickly jumped to the bait.

"Just wait till this battle is over mutt face!"

"Sit." Inuyasha hit the ground while Kouga stood laughing at his misfortune.

"Why the hell did you sit me?!" He exclaimed

"Because you started it." Was her easy answer.

"Enough. If it is fine with you," looking over to the Eastern Lord. "We will bring your son with us to evacuate any we can from the South." Sesshomaru was sure this battle couldn't end soon enough. He needed space from his brother and the wolf pup.

"That's fine with me, Kouga listen to Sesshomaru." He said in his fatherly tone while Inuyasha snickered.

It was clear that the two weren't fighting over Kagome but it was how they showed their friendship. They loved to hate on each other. Kagome was happy she wasn't the subject any more, it was very frustrating to be pulled in different directions while they fought.

"Boys." Kagome's simple word was enough to make both males step back and leave the other alone.

'Man, you'd think they were brother's, She couldn't help but giggle at that thought. She went to grab the rest of her original group before they left.

Much to Inuyasha and Kouga's displeasure, Kouga had to carry Inuyasha so they could get there faster. Kagome had a feeling it was Sesshomaru's way of pissing them off for always being stuck dealing with the two. With Kouga, Kiara and Sesshomaru's speed they could get there within two hours. As they ran, the light rain from dinner started to rain down harder on them. Kagome saw it as a warning so she had them stop where they were. They weren't at the boarder yet but close enough Kagome could start sending out butterflies.

Kouga and Inuyasha kept look out while Sesshomaru sat down and pulled Kagome into his lap. This was going to be the hard part. He looked to the humans and niko behind him before turning back to his mate.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked her. They both knew this was going to hurt.

"Yeah" With that Sesshomaru bit the mating mark on her neck and started to push his aura into her while Kagome sent to work.

…..

Slowly she reached her power out till it would touch an animal, once it did she'd take over control and pull the animal towards them. It was a slow process but it was working. Within a few hours some human villages nearby were leaving the south. The demon villages seemed to ignore her warnings but she didn't have time to dwell on that when her power flared at the feel of the jewel.

Pulling her power back she uttered "shit" before explaining to the others what was about to happen. Naraku knew killing innocents would be too much for her. He knew she'd come at the risk of her own life to save others. The three demons, three humans, and one half-demon prepared to fight the southern army.

The battle wasn't starting tomorrow. It was starting now.

…..

 _AN: I read all your feedback and take notes so even if it takes a bit of time I do try to add in requests if I can fit them in without it seeming forced. Let me know what you think and here's a line from the next chapter!_

 **Chapter 30**

"…all you could see was rain and blood, no one could see who they were fighting. There was no face. It was kill or be killed…"

 **Until next time! Let me know what you think**

 **Gamersweetheart**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **AN:** _Huge thank you to Fluffyzebra for pointing out a big mistake from early chapters! Thank you Undertheskys, inuyasha16451, FlameDancerStar, ZyiareHellsing, iPod reader, Riddicks-gurl1988, Ashatan87 9x2!), Talonsen, Sesshomaru2004, and Knockout1389 for taking the time to review and give me much needed support and feed back! LunaerFaerie2010 thank you for dealing with all my struggles this week and beta reading this._

…

It wasn't long before Naraku and the Southern Lord appeared with more demons then one could count. Not only were they fighting the southern army but everyone Naraku killed were being used by Kagura. If possible, the heavens seemed to pour down harder. Mourning the loss of all those lives and the lives that were about to be lost. The small group knew they couldn't win this fight, they needed to live long enough for their back up to arrive.

How to let the others know they were in danger was the question on everyone's mind. If one person left the odds of them living past an hour would drop dramatically. Kagome made a bow out of her energy, readying herself for the battle that would decide the fate of the world. As her power pulsed through her she thought of an idea. Raising her bow towards the sky she sent off three arrows in rapid fire. The explosion of power could be seen by their forces easily.

"Very cleaver. I must admit, I thought this dog over here (Naraku waved a hard in Sesshomaru's direction) would stop you from trying to save the others but I was wrong. Kana, you have proven to be my most loyal subject. However… I will be needing your power back. I demand you kill yourself and come back to me."

"No! You can't ask her to do that." Kagome screamed. While she might not be a friend she didn't deserve to die like that.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm as she took a step forward.

'Mate, you must calm yourself. Close off your heart. This one cannot keep you safe this time.' Sesshomaru spoke through the bond while Naraku was laughing at Kagome's outburst.

'Sess, I love you. Always.'

'This one loves you too, Kagome'

Kagome wanted to cry. If he was telling her he loved her without his beast then there was a chance he wouldn't make it out of this battle alive. She always saw him as unstoppable. Even looking at him now, his hair was back in a low pony tail, his face looked board but overall, he seemed calm. Taking a deep breath Kagome tried to push away all feelings and thoughts.

"We just have to last long enough for Pops to bring the others. Let's do this!" Kouga yelled.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Focus on that, they will be here in a couple hours. That thought was running around each one's head over and over.

Naraku sucked Kana into his body, gaining the power of another jewel shard. The good news was he would wait till they were tired to fight so they had lower level opponents when Naraku called them forward, but the numbers alone were enough to make Sesshomaru send his Mother one last message. He was a smart demon. He knew they wouldn't all come out of this alive. He also knew if he left this world and didn't speak to his mother she'd never forgive herself for the past.

 _'Mother, this one forgives you. Keep the West safe if we do not make it.'_

….

Kimiko was sitting at the dinner table with the children talking about the latest prank the two pulled on Jaken. While she found it hilarious they would get the dragon to fly him around in circles until he agreed to play with them she couldn't allow it.

"Rin, Shippo, I know you were only playing but you cannot keep this up. You two are gro…" She stopped when she heard her son start talking.

 _'Mother, this one forgives you. Keep the West safe if we do not make it.'_

 **Pup! Protect him. We must leave now!** Her beast demanded action, their only pup was saying his farewells.

 _'Son, you WILL come home and you will bring your mate with you. I have faith in you. You truly have passed your Father in every way.'_ She sent through the link before the tears started to fall.

"Grandma?" Shippo questioned while him and Rin shared a worried look.

"Did Sesshomaru-sama send a message" Rin asked. Ignoring the young girls question she quickly responded before she could break down in front of Sesshomaru's staff.

"Come with me children"

She stood and held out both of her hands so each one could hold on to her as they walked. She didn't say anything as they made their way to her chambers. She asked her maid to bring the children's sleep wear before she sat them both on the bed.

She waited for the maid to return before she had them change with her. The kids were starting to freak out. She wasn't answering any questions. She wasn't even talking. They knew now it had to be about their parents but they couldn't figure out what was going on.

Once they were all done she told them to crawl into bed with her. They were sleeping with her tonight. Laying with her grand pups in her arms was the only thing stopping her from breaking down. She needed this and once she told them what was going on she knew they would need it too.

"Sesshomaru informed me the battle was about to start. It wasn't planned to be at night but they are strong. We must have faith in them." Her voice was tight, almost emotionless as she tried to stay calm.

"Rin knows they will be okay!"

Rin always tried to look at the bright side but Shippo has seen how that monster can be. If their grandma was this upset than she wasn't telling them everything. He could smell her fear and sorrow along with her spike in power. Her beast was fighting her. Shippo knew there was nothing he could do but protect his family here. He reached over to grab Rin's hand and told her they should sleep so morning would come faster.

Kimiko tightened her old on the young ones before kissing them both on the head. Whispering low enough for only Shippo to hear she said, "thank you, Shippo." Before he patted her hand with his paw. It would be a long night for all of them.

 _'I just got a family again. Please don't take them away'_ He prayed to the Kamis.

Slowly both kids started to drift off. Both dreaming of their parents coming home to them and hoping the Kamis would hear their pleas. When they both feel asleep Kimiko let her tears fall.

 _'Please, I know I wronged my pup but we are together again and he has found joy for the first time. Don't take that away from him please.'_

She spent the whole night pleading with the Gods to give her family protection, not sleeping once in hope her son's voice would tell her everything was fine and they would be coming home soon. When the sun started to rise and no word had come she felt a sudden pain in her chest.

Knowing what that meant she jumped out of bed and ran to the garden. She fell to her feet with the sorrow currently flowing through her. She had lost her Mate and now her only pup. She wanted to die. The pain was too much and she still didn't know what the fate of the others were yet.

She didn't know it was possible but this pain was worse than losing a mate. This was the feeling of indescribable pain. The pup she watched grow up, finally give his heart, was gone. Never to know the joy of having his soul mate bound to him, never having any pups of his own, he'd never know the joy of meeting your pup for the first time.

He was too young.

She stayed there, sobbing well into the morning when four little arms wrapped around her. No one spoke, they just held onto each other while crying. Nothing would ever be the same again for their pack or the West.

…..

Back at the army's camp

...

The men were sitting around under trees talking and trying to stay dry when three bright pink lights went off in the sky. Each carried a wave of purity that only one miko was strong enough to produce.

The Northern and Eastern Lord jumped up commanding everyone to head south now. They had to hurry, the only reason Kagome would make a show of power was if their lives were in danger.

Akio was with his men, all ready to leave and started heading south at top speed. Out of everyone there they had both their Lord, pack Beta, and Lady in danger. They couldn't lose them, not like this. Eyes were red, each beast demanding to make it and kill. No one would hurt their leaders, and no way in hell would they let that monster come close to their families at home. Pushing harder then they knew they could all three armies were making a mad dash towards the battle. Each praying the others would be able to hold on long enough for them to arrive.

…

It was hard to see Naraku from where he stood. Only 50 yards away but the rain was coming down hard now. The ground was becoming soft from so much rain which would make this fight even harder for the little group, mainly the humans. They hoped they could keep him talking longer to buy time but Naraku seemed too smart for that. As much as Kagome hated him she couldn't deny he was smart as hell.

"Why are you doing all this? Kikyo is dead, everyone already fears you. What's left? Why can't you be happy with what you have?" Kagome tried to keep him talking anyways.

"I will be the most powerful demon of all time. When I take over the world I will make sure to keep you around for a bit little miko. As you pointed out, the original is gone so the copy will have to do. I must warn you, I do enjoy it rough." He sent her a twisted smile as Sesshomaru let out a growl.

Any other time he would have stopped the conversation and gone right to fighting but he knew he couldn't. Not yet.

"You will leave this one's mate out of this."

"Mate huh? Well that changes things... I will have to keep you both alive long enough to watch me take her every single way over and over. She then can watch you die before I kill her too... Maybe I'll keep her alive long enough to bare me a strong child..." He was clearly enjoying having a new couple to mess with since he could no longer use love over Inuyasha.

"I must say Sesshomaru, I'm shocked you fell the same way your father did. Must run in the blood. Strong indeed but smart? I think we have our answer. You chose the copy miko that wasn't even good enough for the half-brother you hate. I must say, I do love your family. Always making mistakes that make life easier for me."

Kagome saw Sesshomaru's face start to elongate. She needed to calm him. Being an alpha, he couldn't stand for someone to speak ill of his mate and pack but this wasn't the time.

 _'We need more time. Please, don't lose control. I can't lose you'_

Kagome might as well have spoken out loud because Naraku answered her thought.

"As much as I do enjoy a good conversation I feel our time is running out. I want this fight to start before the others can interfered."

Kagura quickly sent her first wave of the dead towards the group. Kouga jumped to the chance to make the wind witch pay for what she did to his pack. Using the shards still in his legs he meet them more than half way before he started fighting. Inuyasha saw he was being out numbered quickly met up with him as Naraku sent out thousands of lower level demons to keep them busy.

Slicing through bodies the two couldn't even tell if they were making any progress. As each body hit the ground, unable to move again ten more took its place.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Kouga yelled

"Got a better idea?" Inuyasha called back.

They wouldn't see each other with how hard the rain was falling. It was so thick neither could tell if they were facing a friend or foe. Looking down the ground was covered in red and brown. Blood mixing with the mud, making it harder to maneuver.

As more demons and dead bodies were being thrown there way the rest quickly jumped into the action. Sango took to the air to try and kill off the flying ones while the rest were fighting below.

Sesshomaru was quickly showing why he is so well known by his fighting. He looked as if he was dancing not fighting for his life. His movements followed perfectly from one to another. Slashing his sword, he was able to kill almost as fast as Naraku was sending them out.

"Byakuya, keep Sesshomaru busy while the others fight." Naraku ordered.

Without a word Byakuya made his way over towards the Western Lord.

...

Sango was trying to cover her friends from above when she heard Miroku yell out "WIND TUNNLE" she quickly looked down to see him sucking up the poisonous insects along with many demons. She knew he would keep going until he could no longer or died. He would do anything to keep her safe and kill Naraku once and for all.

"Miroku stop!" She yelled as she had her friend bring her down to the ground. She landed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Whispering into his ear she begged him to stop. To rest and let the others help too. She felt him start to shake as sweat was dripping down his face.

Finally, he closed his hand and hit the ground. Sango was about to check on him when they were over powered by demons. The battle started maybe a half hour ago and they were already losing.

…..

Chapter 31:

Will be the whole battle from start to finish

….

 **Name meanings:**

-Akio: Bright Boy _(Head Guard)_

-Raku: Pleasure _(Nanny)_

-Yukio: Snow Boy _(Replacement father)_

-Yukiko: Snow Girl _(Yukio's twin sister and keeps Sess in line)_

-Kimiko: Child with no equal _(Lady Mother)_

-Kikoko: Pure _(Southern Lady)_

-Osamu: Ruler _(Southern Lord)_

-Reiichi: Masculine _(Northern Lord)_

-Dagu: No idea just thought it was a cool name when I was looking them up ( _Eastern Lord)_


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you so much Vika95 and LunaerFaerie2010 for beta reading this! For all of those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story I really do appreciate the support you show me each week and can't wait till you see the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

* * *

 _"Miroku stop!" She yelled as she had her friend bring her down to the ground. She landed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Whispering into his ear she begged him to stop. To rest and let the others help too. She felt him start to shake as sweat was dripping down his face._

 _Finally, he closed his hand and hit the ground. Sango was about to check on him when they were over powered by demons. The battle started maybe a half hour ago and they were already losing._

* * *

Everything around her was moving so swiftly. Between the rain, losing track of where all her friends had gone and her mate she quickly gave up on using her bow. They were coming too fast for her to use it and quickly used her energy to change it to a sword. Slashing through all the lower level demons coming her way she tried to think of a plan.

Inuyasha and Kouga were still fending off the dead bodies Kagura was sending their way. Sango was up above trying to cover them and Naraku was still hiding behind his army. She had to figure out who all the big players were and get them out before she could even think about Naraku.

Kagome could feel Miroku's spiritual powers to her right and knowing Sango she'd be near him so that only left three people left to find. Sesshomaru was far to her left, the bond made it possible for her to find him and Kouga's jewel shards were still ahead so she knew Inuyasha would be with him. This helped her keep fighting knowing where her friends were.

She could feel Miroku's wind tunnel much longer than he should have had it open when it suddenly stopped. Quickly turning she tried to make her way over towards him but was blocked by more and more demons. Giving up on that idea she pulled a large ball of reiki up in her hand before sending it his way. Once the blast cleared, she saw him on the ground with Sango holding him.

She threw up a shield to keep them safe while they rest before turning around to kill more of these annoying minions.

Her breath left her when she saw the Southern lord standing a few feet away. The youki surrounding him pushed the others back. She let her reiki lose as well before gaining her composure.

If she could think about it at the time she'd realize it looked like the movies. A huge battle going on but somehow no one came near the two getting ready to fight. For whatever reason it happened, she was grateful. Fighting him would be hard-enough. She really wanted to work it out without killing him or herself if possible.

"Please Osamu-sama. Look around you, Naraku used you. Everything is dead, everyone is dying. Let the West help you. I will personally help you fix things." Kagome pleaded with him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" He roared

"Of course not! I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. I didn't want to kill her. I never use violence unless I must and even then, I try to find a way out of it. Please, I only want to help. Let us build up your lands again and get you settled. It can be a fresh start for you."

"You and the west would just turn your back like the other times. I have no need. Besides, the only reason you'd help me is to take my lands away from me."

He lunged forward with his sword drawn. Using his full strength, he slashed at her over and over. Kagome was having a hard time keeping up with him. He was a notch below Sesshomaru in power and strength. While she had grown much stronger, the demon in front of her had thousands of years on her. Blocking each hit with her own sword was taking a toll on her.

Her arms were starting to shake with the force he was using. She could feel each hit her shield was taking behind her but she couldn't let it drop. Her friends needed her. Looking up she could only see the male in front of her who had hate written in his eyes. He was using her, she was his way to get vengeance for his mate choosing a human lover, his friend turning his back on him and Sesshomaru turning his back on his daughter but lastly, the death of his only child.

This was a battle to the death and she was starting to worry who would win.

She could see him bring his sword down towards her again so she went to block but he switched tactics at the last minute causing her to turn away from him. Using this to his advantage he cut through her shirt and back with his claws. Luckily, she fell forward with the mud and it was only a flesh wound.

Trying to regain her footing was a problem, he was on her too fast. All human fighting was gone, he was his beast now. Snarling down at her and used his claws to reach for her. Putting both hands around her small neck he started to squeeze.

"I will enjoy feeling the life slip out of you."

Kagome's vision started to go out when she saw her family flash before her eyes. She had to keep going, even if she had to kill. Pushing her powers out she sent a shock wave of energy killing everyone around her and threw the Southern Lord off her. Osamu laid a few feet away heavily panting. He wasn't going to stop no matter what.

Standing again he readied himself for the next round.

'I have to attack first. I can't deflect him any longer or I'll lose' She thought before rushing forward.

Giving up on her sword she switched to two large daggers. Swiping left and right, she moved as fast as possible. Pushing her powers into her body to keep her muscles powered to move fast enough to keep up with him. Slowly, she started to gain ground. He was tiring and so was she but he had nothing to lose, she did.

She turned and swiped at his feet with her leg in a quick spin before getting on top of him. Both blades crossed over his neck.

"Submit." She demanded in a harsh tone.

"Never human trash" He spit out

His eyes showed her he would never change. He's had too much pain to let trust or friendship in.

"Fine." She knew there was no other way but it was still hard. She'd never be the same after this.

Her hands were shaking, something wasn't right about this. He took this pause as a chance and flipped them over with him on top of her.

"Shouldn't have waited copy." He then stuck his clawed hand in her stomach, smiling at the smell of her blood.

'What did he call me? How does he know… Oh my Kami!

"I won't let you hurt him, Naraku. Let him go."

She quickly sent a wave of power through him. It was enough to purify Naraku from his body and mind while weakening him but not enough to kill himself. She used her strength to push him off her before she kneeled over him.

"Finish it, human" Osamu was grateful to be alive but what's left to live for?

"No. You'll rebuild the south, find a new mate and be happy."

Raising a blue covered hand, she healed her abdomen the best she could. Turning towards the front lines, she saw Sesshomaru kill Byakuya. He was pissed! She couldn't help but think that would not be a good way to go.

"Doesn't it bother you? He's a monster." Osamu didn't understand.

"It does but it's who he is. We are different but we love each other all the same."

"Lady Kagome!"

Turning she saw their back up arrive.

"Oh thank you!" She shouted to the heavens.

"Hurry! We have two allies down there (she pointed towards her friends) and Lord Osamu needs a healer."

She left them to deal with that and all the demons Naraku kept sending their way.

Akio was confused as to why they were helping Osamu but he knew better than to argue with her. Sending his men to help the injured he took the rest to start clearing out the demons coming their way.

* * *

Sesshomaru was cutting through demons with ease. It was quite tedious, killing all those demons to have even more come just to do it again. He missed the old days where you'd fight head on. Each Lord is willing to fight with his men not hide like a child.

Taking a moment to see how Kagome was he quickly found her through the madness. He watched in horror as Osamu cut her head off.

One minute she went to block his attack but he grabbed her hand that had her sword and brought his down, cutting her head clean off.

 **Noooo** His beast roared.

Despair hit him so hard he almost dropped to his knees. She was gone. He finally gave in and let love in. He loved her more than he did himself, he wanted a family with her. He dreamt of their pups more than once and now he'd never know what they looked like or what they were like.

He always wanted powerful pups, if they were going to take over his lands then they needed to be strong. She'd give him that but even if they weren't he knew he'd love them because they were _their_ pups.

His beast stopped his thoughts to point something out.

 **I still feel Mate.**

Thinking it over, their bond was still intact so she couldn't be dead. In fact, she seemed stressed, worried but overall, she seemed fine considering they were in a battle. Only one person could manipulate the senses like that.

"Byakuya." Sesshomaru snarled.

He would enjoy this kill. Luckily Kagome was busy fighting so he could make sure it was slow and painful. While he wouldn't change his ways for her he'd prefer to keep her out of these situations. She was too innocent for that.

The scene before him changed to the Western Lands. Knowing he'd have to play along till he could find Byakuya or a way to break his illusions he walked towards his and Kagome's room where he could hear noises.

Sliding the door open his rage took over as he watched Inuyasha slam in and out of _his_ mate.

"Tell me who your real alpha is, Bitch." Inuyasha demanded while thrusting hard into her from behind.

"You are! Please, faster Inuyasha."

"I should stop. You let my half-brother touch you." He sneered while slowing down his movements.

"Only so we could gain the West. You wanted to be Lord." She whined while trying to push herself back onto him.

Sesshomaru quickly destroyed that imagine as the scene when Inuyasha bit into her neck while pushing himself in her again.

 _'We need to end this. All his images are about her. He's trying to make this one kill off his own pack. He knows I'll get out of this soon and Naraku needs me to turn my back on the others.'_

 **Behind you.**

His beast noticed that each illusion was taking him forward or looking towards the side but never back. That had to be where the coward was hiding. Perfect view of what was happening but out of range if he tried to attack.

Turning quickly, he let his acid whip fly. Instantly the illusion vanished as Byakuya hissed in pain. A cut across his face.

Holding his face, he started talking,

"How was it? Watching what's happening behind your back in your own home?" Byakuya tried to rival him up in hopes he'd make a mistake.

"You think you can fool This Sesshomaru? I will make you pay." The voice Sesshomaru used could freeze Hell. Even the Kamis would be worried.

He moved too fast for Byakuya to see. Grabbing him by the neck he held him off the ground. Slowly he let his claws puncture the skin.

Byakuya's eyes grew wide as he felt the poison seep into his body. Screaming out, he begged with his eyes for the lord to end it.

"This Sesshomaru will spare you the pain _(he paused to give him hope)_ of bringing you back and killing you again." He smirked as the reality of the situation hit him.

He dropped the dying male on the ground watching him slowly deteriorate.

 **Mate made you soft.** His beast wanted to bring him back and have his turn with him. Before he could respond he was distracted.

"Lady Kagome!"

He turned when he heard his men calling out to his mate. This battle was now going to change. His men could handle the majority while his mate and he take down Naraku.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were with Osamu in the healer's tent. Sango couldn't believe he'd been so stupid! How could he keep his tunnel open for so long?! Did he want to die? Was all she could think. She held his hand the whole time, she wanted him no, needed him to live.

"If you die Monk I'll never forgive you" She whispered to him while kissing his sweaty forehead.

She hoped he would keep fighting. Kagome could fix him as soon as the battle was over. He just needed to hold on. They were getting up dates from a bird demon who flew back and forth to let the healers know if more would be coming or not.

"Lord Sesshomaru has killed Byakuya, Kouga and Inuyasha are surrounded but our Lord is on his way over to help. Lady Kagome is making her way toward Naraku and the other two lords are coming from both sides taking out the enemy. We have three men needing care."

He then flew back over the battle field to watch and wait until someone needed help.

Kissing Miroku again, she laid down next to him, holding her close.

"I love you, I love you so much. Please hold on a little longer." She begged before holding him tight waiting for the battle to end.

* * *

With the Western, Northern, and Eastern armies here the battle was much easier. Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru could work on getting closer to Naraku. Sesshomaru met up with the two others before attacking Kagura on his own. Unlike his brother and the wolf pup, he understood you needed to take out the person pulling the strings not the puppets.

 _Idiots._ He thought to himself before taking action.

Swinging Bakusaiga, he destroyed all the puppets along with pushing her back on her feather. Livid she was stuck fighting the man she wanted more than anything. He was taken so she had no choice.

"Dance of Blades!"

Quickly jumping out of the way he sent another wave at her. He couldn't kill her but he could keep her busy until Naraku would either kill her off or die himself. He could see the value of taking her heart, to keep her alive but he'd never consider that. To make one follow you is just asking for trouble.

'He's truly trying to kill me. I wish I had my heart so it could finally end.' She thought to herself.

"Fine, you want it to end like this then let's play. DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

Sesshomaru was confused, she didn't send it at him, turning he saw Inuyasha busy fighting another hoard of demons. He had no chance to live. Without thinking Sesshomaru jumped in front of his brother. If anyone killed his annoying brother it would be him.

* * *

Kagome was finally closing in on Naraku when she saw Sesshomaru and Kagura fighting. Turning her attention back towards Naraku she rushed forward shoving her way past all the demons in her way. She had no idea who was on her side or not but she had one goal. Kill Naraku, end the war.

His evil laugh was the first thing she heard from him.

"Nice day for a fight is it not?" He asked her

He sent out countless tentacles, she wouldn't be able to dodge them all at once.

Knowing how he works, she readied herself. Sending up a shield right before they'd hit her to purify them. Naraku hissed in pain while pulling them back.

"We'll see how long that smirk stays on your face when you watch your loved one die, little girl."

Before she could ask, he pointed behind her. Leaving her shield up she turned towards the brothers. She watched in slow motion as Inuyasha saw Kagura's attack come right for him. Time seemed to freeze.

They'd never talk again, never fight, never sit him again, he'd never be an uncle, find true love. He'd never be again.

Right before the attack hit him Sesshomaru landed in front of him. Using his body to protect his brother from her attack. She watched Inuyasha face paled when he realized what his brother just did. Sesshomaru used his sword to stay in one spot but the damage was done.

As his body hit the ground Kagome's heart shattered. The bond she came to love in such a brief time snapped, leaving her with a void she knew would never be filled again. She didn't have time to cry, she would kill Naraku and do everything in her power to make sure Sesshomaru's death was meaningful.

Turning towards the monster who destroyed everything he touched. Ripped apart others for the fun of it and lived with not a single ounce of good in him. It was time he paid for all he's done and she would make sure he never came back. In this life or the next.

* * *

Kagome had two options at that point if she wanted to keep him from being reborn. Use the jewel and wish him to be a full demon so she could purify him and get rid of the jewel until it was time to hunt for it again or purify the demon side of him. Once he's human she'd have to use a lot of power and energy to trap his soul in the jewel before merging with her body. The last option would be better for the world but she wouldn't be able to save her mate from being lost forever.

Sometimes it hurt to oversee saving others but she knew the answer. She couldn't risk another Naraku running around.

"Kouga! It's time." She yelled out.

He instantly stopped what he was doing to sit down. He knew she couldn't wait for him or Naraku may try something.

"Come." Kagome demanded as all the shards came flying to her hand. Kagome ignored Naraku's scream as she pushed the jewel together while purifying it.

"Now you have nothing to hide behind. We've gotten past your fake Army, past your tricks, and now fake power."

The young miko formed a bow with her reiki and hit the hanyo head on.

Naraku screamed as he felt his demon half being purified. He was almost dead when Kikyo found him all those years ago but this was much worse than the pain he was in back then. Afterward he was on his hands and knees panting. He was disgusted with himself.

His body was so weak and his senses were dulled to the point he didn't think he could function. Naraku wasn't the type of person to take it without trying to flip the situation in his favor.

"Everyone trusted you to kill me. Hell, even I knew you were the only one who could stop me yet you couldn't even do that right. I may be weak now but I'll come back for you. You don't have it in you to kill."

He couldn't wait to get his revenge on the stupid copy of a miko. What miko couldn't kill?

"You're correct. I will not be killing you. Unfortunately you left me no choice but take drastic measures. I'll hold your soul with me forever."

With those parting words she went to work. Giving it everything she had, she used her power to pull his soul out of his body.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome let out this beautiful light. Naraku was on the ground howling in pain as a black light slowly started to seep out.

'Black?' Inuyasha didn't know you could taint a soul that much.

Finally, Naraku's body fell lifeless as Kagome brought the soul closer. Before she did anything else she sent a ball of pink and blue light to merge. A battle of power ended once the black was completely white. He continued to watch in awe as she pulled the soul into the jewel. She sent one huge wave of power in every direction before she collapsed.

Sensing Inuyasha's panic Kouga spoke up.

"Don't worry Mutt Face, she's just tired and needs to sleep. That was a lot of power."

Nodding Inuyasha rushed forward to get his friend. There was so much to do but that could all wait until she woke up.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

 _ **AN:** Huge thank you to Vika95 and LunaerFaerie2010 for reading over this chapter! Seriously, best betas ever (but I should say they are terrible so no one steals them lol)_

 _Also, just figured out how to do the page break! Only took 3 stories to figure it out hahaha. Thank you for reviewing. I lost a lot of motivation to finish the story when people stopped reviewing a few chapters ago._

 **Lemon in this chapter**

* * *

Everything was dark. Kagome looked around, trying to figure out where she was and what was going on. At first, she thought her eyes weren't working until she could feel her eyelids open and close. There was no difference between the two.

'Am I dead?' She wondered. If so the afterlife was nothing like what she thought it would be. She started walking around hoping to either find some answers or get the hell out of whatever this was.

"Miko."

She froze, that voice... It was so familiar yet different. She turned to find the source of the voice to see a tall demon standing before her. He was handsome, too handsome to be real she thought.

"haha I assure you, I am in fact real Little One." He chuckled

Gasp! "H-how did you do that?"

"I'm currently in your mind. Do you remember when my son entered yours and Sesshomaru's dreams? Well this is similar. I'm only able to do this because of the selfless act you both did. Sesshomaru gave up his life for his half-brother that he always dispised and you gave up the chance to save him in order to save everyone else. The Kamis sent me to you. We only have a little time so I need you to listen."

He waited for Kagome to shake her head but she was still stuck on "my son".

"Wait, so you're Sesshomaru's grandpa?"

"Grandpa? I am his grand sire if that is similar. You must listen Little One. You only have a few more minutes before we miss our chance. You need to wake up long enough to grab his sword. The one of life. You will be able to use it with me, I'm going to push my powers into you so the sword will work. You are no longer mates but that can be fixed. Now please, let us save the pup before it's too late."

* * *

Everything started to hurt. Kagome opened her eyes but she wasn't controlling anything. She watched as her body got up, as the others yelled at her to sit down and walked over to Sess' body. She quickly grabbed the sword and cut through the underlings trying to steal his soul. As soon as she dropped the sword his Grandfather left her body.

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and saw Kagome looking down at him.

"I love you so much Sesshomaru, don't ever do that again." She sobbed before falling on his chest.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her not caring who saw. This little human did it. She saved the world and brought him back from the dead. Once she had passed out again he noticed he couldn't feel her. Quickly moving her hair to the side, he saw his mark was gone.

His beast was livid. Their mate was no longer theirs and other males were around.

"S-sesshomaru? While don't you and Kagome take one of the caves we passed on our way here. You can keep her safe there." Inuyasha suggested.

His brother may have saved him today but if it was between his mate and him he knew Sesshomaru would kill him in an instant.

Gathering his cloud, Sesshomaru took off towards the caves with his little mate in his arms. No one would see them again until they bond was back in place.

* * *

"Well now, as happy as I am the dog's back I'll be leaving with my men. Akio, the North will have the same agreement as before, leave us alone and we shall return the favor... Unless he wants to drop off his mate... I'd gladly take her." The Northern Lord said with a sickening smirk.

"I shall inform Lord Sesshomaru of the agreement but make no mistake, if you ever speak of our Lady in such a way I will kill you myself." Akio couldn't believe the stupid cat would dare say something so despicable about their Lady.

The North left after a few laughs to see their families. There was nothing left for them to do here.

* * *

"Does she even realize she healed not only everyone but everything?" Kouga couldn't help but wonder.

"I don't think so. She didn't have much time after saving Sesshoamru and him taking her out of here." Inuyasha didn't know she had that much power.

Before she sent her last wave of power, the ground was covered in mud and blood mixed together. Any nature was left dead from Naraku's work. No animals alive, nothing. Only the three armies that lived. Her power fixed all the wounded without her even trying. It was incredible.

"I don't understand that woman." The Southern Lord commented. He really didn't.

If she killed him on the battle field it would have been her right. Yet she let him live, she didn't need to heal his lands, heal him but she did. Why would she waste all that power and energy for someone who wanted her dead and tried to kill her himself?

Inuyasha couldn't help but snort.

"That's just Kagome. She'll do whatever she can, no matter how much it hurts her, to keep others safe. Right Monk?

"…."

"Oi! Where the hell did he go? And where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

* * *

Sango went for a walk. She couldn't help but take time to get air. She lay there, holding the man she loved more than life itself hoping he wouldn't die before Kagome could save him. She thought of the life they could have, one with many children, full of love and happiness. Then to try and visualize a life without him, there was nothing. She'd be miserable and lonely for the rest of her life.

Two arms wrapped around her as she stood still.

"Miroku" She sighed.

Pulling her to his chest, he kissed the top of the head. He knew she was hurting and he wanted to make it better.

"I love you. I'm so sorry you had to see me like that. I-I tried to keep you safe from ever feeling that pain. That's why I tried to keep you at arm's length so you wouldn't hurt."

She turned in his arms to look in his eyes.

"You perverted fool. I would have hurt no matter what. I love you so much, why didn't you listen to me when I told you to stop?"

"I had to do as much as I could. Everything I did, it helped keep you and our friends alive." He needed her to understand he did what was right.

She pulled him down for a kiss. She needed to feel him hold her tight.

"I want to marry you. I don't want to wait another moment." He whispered while holding her close.

"I also wanted you to be the first to see this." He pulled back enough to slowly unwrap his hand. It matched his other one.

"It's really over." She said with joy. The only thing that could have made this day even better would be her brother making it through it all.

As if knowing what she was thinking about he spoke up,

"He had too much to hold on to. He wouldn't have been able to start over. It wouldn't be fair to make him live with all that pain."

They both sat down, just holding each other while they worked through everything Naraku put them through. It was over now, they were finally going to start over with each other.

* * *

Sesshomaru was holding Kagome tight against himself. He wanted her to wake up so they could mate again. He hated their bond was broken. He never thought being a mate would mean something more to him than the means to get a pup then after he wouldn't have to deal with her again. Laying here, with Kagome next to him and with the bond gone, was killing him.

He watched his mate while his spirit left his body. He saw how strong she was, he saw Kagome chose to save everyone instead of healing him and he couldn't be prouder. His mate, no... The love of his life was worth everything he ever had or ever would have. If wanted, He had the perfect reasoning to not mate with her again. There would be no dishonor in them going their own ways.

However, It terrified him. the thought of her leaving, finding a new man to love. He wouldn't allow it, he'd kill every male she looked at. It wasn't an option for her to leave him now, not after she gave him the world. Going back to life without her would kill him.

He felt her move closer to him which pulled him out of his visions of killing many males to lean forward to nuzzle her neck.

"Sess?" Kagome whispered

"Hn."

She giggled at his lack of communication before rolling over on top of him. He raised an eye brow at her actions but quickly caught on when she leaned down and kissed him. Kagome kissed him with so much emotion it almost felt like a fight between two people, fighting for dominance.

Next Kagome bit his bottom lip before she pulled back.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like my mate back now."

His eyes bled red as he flipped her on her back. He shed her clothes with one swipe on his claws. His beast kept seeing her with Inuyasha and it drove him mad. Kagome made quick work of his kimono so she could feel every inch of him.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them about her head before attacking her neck. He used the hand that wasn't holding her hands to roughly grab her breast. No one would ever feel her body but him. No one would touch her but him.

"What do you want?" He growled in her ear.

"Y-you" She whimpered back.

 **"This Sesshomaru watched you and Inuyasha rut during the battle. You begged for him to take you. Is that what you wish? This one's brother?"**

His beast was demanding her to beg for him, as the fake one did for his brother.

"I only want you, Sesshomaru. You are my alpha. No one else can ever change that." She wanted to sooth him.

This was his way of showing her he was worried about their past together and not being mated was a real reason to worry.

He flipped her onto her stomach before biting her neck, just enough to get blood but not enough to cause damage.

"You want this one to fuck you?"

Her arousal spiked with his comment.

 _She enjoys this type of talk._ Sesshomaru thought to his beast.

"Kamis yes" She pleaded with him.

" **Mine** " Sesshomaru roared as he drove into her.

It was different than normal, they had gone rough before but this time there was no foreplay, there was no sweet words, hand holding, gentle kisses, just hard and fast sex.

"Is this what you wanted?" He thrusted with every word, enjoying the sounds of her screaming his name over and over.

"Y-yes! Pl-ea-se d-don't stop"

Both of them needed this. She watched her mate die and felt her bond cut when he left this world. He saw an illusion of his mate sleeping with his brother, whom she had a past with.

His claws started to dig into her skin leaving bloody marks as he pushed them closer to the end, each powerful thrust was sending pleasure through both. When Sesshomaru could tell Kagome was almost there he leaned down placing one hand over her's and interlocked their fingers before biting down on her neck.

When he bit down Kagome's release hit hard. She pulled his hand up to her mouth and also bit till she tasted blood in her mouth. She wasn't sure why but she felt it was the right thing to do.

Once things calmed down Sesshomaru pulled his teeth out. He let out a chuckle before licking off the blood on her neck.

"Mother will be very upset with you, Mate."

"Why? What did I do?" She asked.

Pulling out of her, he laid down by his mate before pulling her close and wrapping them with his fur. She was laying on his chest wondering what he'd say next.

"You weren't supposed to bite This One. In doing so you started the soul binding process." He smirked when she saw the look of fear on her face.

"Mother won't be mad at me... I have a plan." Her fear turned into mischief.

Leaning down, he nipped her ear. "What plan is that?"

"I'm just going to blame you dying!" She chirped.

The look on his face was priceless. His mother would have felt his death but bringing it up would take all the pressure off her. It would also leave him open for a very long lecture.

"You would put your Mate in harm's way?" Sesshomaru wasn't scared of anything, but no one pisses off Lady Mother and comes back the same they were before.

"If it saves your beautiful mate wouldn't it be worth it?" She gave him the sweetest look she could muster.

"That will not work on This O-"

She straddled him while kissing him to cut off his words. She needed to do some serious distraction and hope he forgets so she could keep herself safe from Lady Mother.

* * *

The next morning Kagome and Sesshomaru joined the rest of the men at camp. Everyone recapped what happened after the mated pair left and they ate an early lunch before getting ready to leave. Kouga wanted to see Ayame.

After watching the bond between the Western Lord and Lady and how his parents bond was he realized this was his chance. If he kept treating her like a second choice he'd never have a chance to win her over. Starting now he was going to do everything he could to win her over. Kouga just really hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

When the West was ready to depart, Osamu asked Sesshomaru if he could speak with his mate before they left. He could tell Sesshomaru wasn't sure how he felt about that but Kagome's curiosity was pushing her way through the bond. If he wasn't above it, his eyes would have rolled at her ways.

"Hn."

Smiling, she walked over towards the Southern Lord. She followed him towards the line in the trees before they both sat looking over his land that was ready to regrow.

"I don't know what to say... You shouldn't have let me live but even after that you saved my lands." Osamu had never apologized before.

"You are a lot like my mate. I don't hold grudges. You were doing what you felt you had to and everything that has happened up till now changed you. I wont lie and say I've moved on, I watched my mate die before my eyes. I do forgive you though. I meant what I said, if you want it, the West will help you." Kagome spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"You are one of a kind, little one."

Giggling, "I get that a lot"

The two sat there in comfortable silence a little longer before returning to base.

* * *

Inuyasha had been looking at his brother the whole time Kagome was gone. It was really starting to irritate the Western Lord.

Turning towards his younger brother he raised one eligent eye brow to question what he wanted.

Feeling nervous and unsure Inuyasha tried to talk.

"I ah... wanted to, you know."

"Do not speak such things again." Sesshomaru answered.

And just like that, the bonding of two stubborn brothers happened.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Western gate, Kagome rushed off to see the children. Sesshomaru let a smirk show at his mates behavior before he was face to face with a giant inu demon glaring at him.

"Mother." He calmly addressed, hoping she'd forget he died and be happy he was alive.

She swiped her paw at him, satisfied when he finally transformed into his inu form. They took off to the woods for the Lord to keep some dignity while his mother chewed him out. Not even Kagome would ever know what his Mother said to him but when he came back he was a little paler then normal...

* * *

 **AN: One more chapter then the spin off if anyone is interested. It has 13 chapters planned out so let me know if you'd be interested in Sess trying to handle being a father and dealing with a pregnant mate.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 ** _AN:_** _Here it is! Chapter 33 for my lovely readers. I really hope you enjoy and thank you again for all your reviews, favorites, and follows. Also for the community adds. When I started this, I didn't think so many people would be interested in this. Keep up the feedback so I know how it went! Happy Thanksgiving!_

 ** _Betas:_** _The amazing LunaerFaerie2010! Wish I had you when I started but can't think of a better way to end then with you._

* * *

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Tonight, Sesshomaru was very grumpy. He, of course, denied it before making me talk to Mother about biting him. I still can't believe he threw me under the bus. Some "alpha" scared of mommy. Good thing English isn't known yet. Can't imagine what he'd do if he could read this. He was so mad when he noticed hahaha. Well serves him right! Reading it. Ugh! Anyway, Mother understood and explained the bite and chant is what others come to see. After talking to her we agreed I could just rebite him in the same spot. I guess saving the world has its perks. No one's going to say anything about it since I just saved their asses._

 _I may have saved people but I'm going to kick some ass as soon as I find out who talked to Shippo! No one will tell me who did this but Shippo came to us asking to go to kit school. Sess thinks it's a great idea but I don't know. He's so small! Isn't he too young? I guess I'm just scared he'll move on once he doesn't need me. That would kill me. Maybe I can get to stay a little longer for Sesshomaru to teach him basic fighting. If he's going away I need to know he's safe. It makes me think…_

 _How does my mom do it? Every time we say goodbye both know it could be the last time we see each other. I always knew she was a strong woman, caring for us after Dad died but this, I don't think the 500 years will be enough time for me to come up with words to thank her for all she's done for me without saying a word… Crap, here comes Sess. I'll write more tomorrow! Sesshomaru (in Japanese) is such a meanie (in English)._

* * *

"Hey, you finally coming to bed?" Kagome asked her Mate

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, stop it. Your Mother loves you so whatever she said was out of anger. Now are you going to tell me what she said or keep acting like a pup who got his tail pulled?"

"Join this one in the hot springs." He sent her a glare, but it was only halfhearted.

'How can I tell that sexy demon no?' The young miko thought.

She knew he was changing the subject but if it got him to get out of his mood and she would enjoy it, so it would seem the Western Lord wins this round. Nodding she giggled as he sped over to her and threw his mate over his shoulder and took off for the springs.

A couple hours later found the stated and very tired pair in their large bed cuddling up before they enjoyed a much-needed rest.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next day in Sesshomaru's arms. She couldn't remember a time she was happier. Her soul binding ceremony was tomorrow! They'd be the fourth couple in history to bind their souls together. She tried to get up but Sesshomaru pulled her back to his chest. Sighing, she knew it was time to get up but was not motivated to push him away. He nuzzled into her hair before speaking.

"Time to wake up."

"Noooo" Kagome whined. There was a laugh, but it didn't belong to her mate.

'What the?' The young woman thought.

"Come on you little copy, your friends will be here soon, and I want them to see you swollen with my child."

Opening her eyes, she was shocked. This wasn't the Western castle. Hell, Kagome wasn't sure she was even in the Western lands anymore. She was in a dark room, barely any light, chains on her wrists, laying on a small futon. She was surrounded by demons that would kill her given the chance.

"Wh-where's my mate?! Where am I?" The miko exclaimed.

Ku ku ku "You really are stupid aren't you. Kanna, show my stupid mate the Western Lord."

Kanna's mirror lite up before showing her mate in the woods, he looked like he was hunting. With a quick flip of his wrist he brought the boar back to his pack, which didn't include Inuyasha or their friends.

'What? My mate?'

Before Kagome could voice her confusion, Byakuya spoke up.

"I must say, I've never kept an illusion up that long. Did you really think he'd want someone like you? That you could have both? The future and past? That you could kill our Lord Naraku" He sneered.

"I don't understand. How is this possible?" She whispered to herself. It didn't make sense, it had to be a dream, no night terror. There was no way all that was gone. No way she was here with them. She trained, she was stronger now! But she couldn't feel her powers for some reason.

'What the Hell is going on?'

She was distracted by a kick in her stomach. Looking down, she saw her huge belly. She quickly looked up as Naraku walked closer to her. He grabbed her arm and unlocked the cuff before bringing her arm down to see her mating mark. It was a purple spider. Kagome was going to be sick.

'No, no, no, no! This can't be happening.'

"You are _my_ mate and that (he pointed to her stomach) is my heir." With pure joy he laughed as he cuffed her arm again. He then started leaving the room. Before he let her have any peace to think over what he threw at her he decided to be "nice."

"Since we had to bind your powers to make sure you don't hurt my baby I'll let you off the chains if you behave today. Be a good mate and rest, I want my baby to be nice and healthy. It'll take over everything I build up for us." Naraku walked back over to her. He grabbed her chin in one hand and kissed her, hard, on the mouth before leaving the room.

Kagome looked back to Kanna before asking one question. If she could see them then she'd know if it was real or not.

"Could you, would it be okay if I saw my group? My son?"

Kanna looked to Byakuya, he gave her a nod. He was excited to see her face when she saw it really was all fake.

Kanna walked over to the terrified miko before her mirror started to work. Once the light faded, Kagome could see a field with a camp site. Within a minute, Shippo came running into frame, Inuyasha yelling at him while chasing after him. Once he finally caught him he hit him on the head then jumped into a tree, yelling how stupid the kit was. Kagome was so upset and confused that she blacked out. The next time she woke up she was a mess.

"Miss, you must calm down. This stress isn't good for the baby." A worried healer pleaded with the young miko. If anything happened to that baby the healer would wish she was dead.

Kagome wasn't sure how she felt about that. While she would love her baby no matter what, she was tricked. Kagome thought she was with Sesshomaru when it was the man she dedicated the rest of her life to hunting down and killing. He not only did raped her repeatedly, took away her freedom, but gave her a world, a whole life. She loved and was loved in return. She had a family and a home. Then, he ripped it all away to make her leave her dream come true to Hell.

Kagome was mated and having a baby with Naraku. Sesshomaru wasn't coming to save her. All her hope lies with Inuyasha. She was doomed. Kanna kept showing her every time he went off with Kikyo instead of looking for her. It was clear she wasn't the top priority in his life.

'I miss you, Sesshomaru.' That, was her last thought before the healer made her go to sleep. The good news was she could be with Sesshomaru in her sleep. If only it was real. She missed him so much. She always thought she'd get married than start a family. Instead she was forced into a mating and having a baby out of rape to watch it grow up and torture others just like it's father. It wasn't fair.

After all that, Naraku won in the end. He only needed two more shards from Kouga. He made sure to let her know he was sending Kaugra was on her way now to get them. Her one hope was this would change the future so neither her nor her family were born into this Hell and she'd disappear, taking her baby with her.

* * *

The End.

Or is it?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

 _So, falling in a well and ending up 500 years in the past is totally understandable but no happy ending isn't? lol Alright alright, here is the real ending. Thank you sooo much LunaerFaerie2010 for not only beta reading this chapter but also your ideas to help make this chapter better! Thank you for all your reviews, favs, and follows. I do have a poll up now on my page for people to vote on the next story, each I have a story planned out for. Let me know what you think one last time and thank you so much for reading my first story! Happy almost 7 month anniversary to One Miko Two Lives, I'll post a note to this story when the spin off is up so be sure to keep a look out._

* * *

Sesshomaru woke to a rush of emotions: dread, depression, terror, and the over whelming want to die. Knowing these weren't his own, he looked over to his sleeping mate. Kagome was covered in sweat and her body had a pink glow to it as well. The normally calm and peaceful aura she was known for was gone and replaced by a strong and violent one, lashing out to kill. His eyes were bleeding red as his mate started lashing out at him. He was trying to calm her when she yelled "I'll find a way to break our mating bond and you'll never see this baby inside me!"

The Western Lord snapped. Growing to his true form, he broke through the walls and roof, his powerful aura was wild around him, trashing everything in the area.

The castle alarms went off, as fast as possible the guards were evacuating the grounds. Inuyasha ran towards his brother's room slamming the door off the railings. Sesshomaru growled with acid dropping from his mouth. Getting ready to pounce on the young half demon and kill him for coming near his mate.

Lady Mother was on her way when she felt Inuyasha enter the room. Rushing at her full speed before her son killed the pup. She jumped in the room while changing into her inu form. Kagome's aura was starting to grow with the addition of another strong aura. Kimiko didn't have much time before her daughter killed her and everyone else in the area. Inuyasha was already running away. His face and hands burned by Kagome already

" **Stand down pup!"** Her beast growled out.

" **No.** " He snarled back.

" **I can help mate"** Kimiko whined.

Hearing this pack female could help his mate Sesshomaru pondered what to do. He didn't want to bow down to anyone but if she could help his mate, it was worth it. He laid down, being careful to keep his head on the futon next to his mate and an eye on what was about to happen. If this female made one wrong move, she'd die.

Kimiko went back to her humanoid form and told Inuyasha to leave before she slowly walked towards the troubled girl. She reached her arm out to check her eyes but quickly pulled back when her arm started to be purified.

'Shit, no wonder the pup was burned so bad.' Kimiko thought.

"Son, I have a theory. I need you to open her eyes. If they're pure white than I know what's wrong with her."

The Western Lord gave into her request. He came back to his humanoid form and made his way into bed with his mate. He slowly reached over with his clawed hand to open her eye lids. Each one was white as his Mother said.

"Mother, what does this mean?"

"It means your mate has a very rare form of magic. She's a seer and right now she's having a vision. She'll come out of it soon but will need rest." Kimiko made her way out of the room then set up a barrier to keep others out. If anyone bothered them right now they'd either die by one of two ways, Kagome's purification or Sesshomaru's beast.

Sesshomaru pulled his mate over to him and turned so his arms protected her front and his body was covering her back. He'd wait for her to wake up but wasn't going to let Kagome hurt herself with all the thrashing. His beast whined at not being able to help his mate. It was an alpha's job to protect others and more so as a mate.

Slowly his mate started to calm down. It seemed like she was asleep again. Her breathing was even, and her aura was back to being peaceful. Part of him wanted to wake her up and get answers while the other part of him knew she'd be tired and needed rest before going over everything she saw. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru sent out a mental message to his mother to bring everyone back and order repairs to fix the West Wing. Luckily the hot springs weren't damaged, so Kagome wouldn't be angry with him when she woke up.

* * *

Kagome didn't even open her eyes before Sesshomaru pulled her on her back while leaning over her with red eyes. "Mate, you will tell This One what you saw."

 _'What I saw? My night terror? How does he know about it?'_

Feeling her confusion, the Western Lord leaned down to nuzzle into her neck. He whispered into her ear "Please" She reached her hand up and started stroking his long hair as she told him everything. She held strong until then end, when she started to cry. He rolled them over so Kagome could lay with him holding her. Once she was calm she noticed the sky.

"Um… Sesshomaru?

"Hn."

"Why can I see the sky?" She felt him tense under her. While he, the Western Lord, would never fear a young woman he came up with his answer quickly.

"The hot springs are safe." Kagome giggled and let it go. As the Western Lady she'd find out as soon as she went to check the damage report. Snuggling in a little closer she kissed his chest. "I love you"

"This Sesshomaru loves you, my mate." He pulled her close, going over everything she saw. He couldn't figure out why she saw that if they were already mated.

"You said This One wasn't with your pack correct?"

"Yeah, I think I saw what would have happened if we didn't end up together. I don't know how to explain it but it's just a feeling I have."

 _That would explain why she saw it. Show her what could have been with our Soul Binding coming up."_

Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts by his mate's hand slowly sliding down his well-defined chest, then over his mouth watering abs till she grabbed his member, working it slowly.

"Mate, what are you doing?" He growled out huskily, that sound was enough to make her arousal spike. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, enjoying that smell.

"I'm only trying to pleasure my alpha." She purred leaning over him to kiss him hard on the mouth.

 **Mate wants her alpha!** Sesshomaru's beast roared. Taking care not to hurt her he quickly flipped her over and pulled her hips up so her head was lower on the bed and her butt in the air. Without waiting a moment for her to get ready he quickly pushed inside her warm core.

Screaming out, Kagome could only say his name while he used all his strength to push into her. This was what she wanted. Her mate to go all out and let his beast out to play. She knew he loved her and would treat her like glass if she asked but to have him let lose was something she'd never get use to.

It didn't take the Lord long, all the stress from earlier, hearing that monster touched his mate, even if it wasn't real was enough to let his beast come out to play with their mate. He let his claws dig into her skin, blood spilling from each puncture marks not caring, as he got closer to his release he pulled her up to sit in his lap as he kept going. Pounding in and out while roughly grabbing her breasts. When the Western Lady threw her head back in pleasure he bit down hard on her neck, drinking the red liquid that flowed into his mouth while his own release quickly followed.

* * *

With all the damage the West Wing took when Sesshomaru freaked out, they pushed the soul binding out a month. This gave Kagome time to put her plan in action. While having tea with Kimiko she went to work!

"Mother? I was wondering if you'd be willing to go South to help Lord Osamu rebuild. He'll need someone who knows what they are doing and can trust."

Kimiko thought over what her daughter asked her. She really wanted to hate the man who caused her family so many problems, but she also missed their friendship. Before her late mate chose another and slowly tore apart all ties to the South.

"I'll go down and see what his plans are. I'm sure Osamu won't want my help; however, it will look good for the West to try."

The rest of their tea date they spent talking about the ceremony and what was left to do.

…

The next morning, she left to see what all was needed to be done. A couple days later Kimiko sent word through her bond with Sesshomaru saying she'd be staying in the South until their ceremony. Kagome grinned, her plan was working while her mate wasn't as happy. Ignoring her mate for the time being she helped Sango plan her wedding.

They wanted it small, only their group to be there but Sesshomaru wanted to do something to show his gratitude for all their help. At lunch he stood and told Sango his idea.

"Slayer, This One can have your wedding ready here or in the slayer village. All repairs have been made with guards to keep it safe until you and the monk return. Anything you need will be on the West."

Sango was beyond surprised. She couldn't help but bow low to give her thanks. As she went to bow he left the room without another word.

"Haha well he's getting better. At least he spoke to someone other then me." Kagome giggled.

"Why is he doing this?" The slayer questioned the group before Inuyasha was the one to respond.

"Pack. You're Kagome's pack sister and she's his mate which makes you pack."

"It doesn't matter why (Kagome reached for Sango's hand) where do you want your wedding?"

Sango looked to Miroku, seeing if he had any feedback for her but he simply told her "I just need you." While it was sweet, it wasn't helpful in the slightest. Sango thought over which would be more meaningful to her.

"I want to do it in my village. I want to be close to my family and it's a great way to bring back the village."

"That's a great idea, let's see what you two will need and we'll go to the large village a few hours away and go shopping!"

"Oi! I'm so glad we aren't in your time Kags, shopping there is terrible. I'd rather bow down to my brother every day for the rest of my life then do that again."

"That could be arranged, Little Brother." Everyone in the room jumped at the surprise voice.

"Fuckin' creepy bastard! How the hell do you do that!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"When you speak loud enough for the entire castle to hear it's not difficult to enter a room unnoticed. Mate, bring this with you and A-Un. Monk, Inuyasha, you two will follow this one. It's time to train."

The ladies and children headed out shortly after to have fun while the men, minus Sesshomaru, wished for death repeatedly until the evening meal.

* * *

The wedding was a simple yet elegant event. The village was set up with basic needs to last a good three months while the couple arrived a week early to start spreading the word they have a safe place to live in the village. While Sango was going to train the next generation of demon slayers she was also going to explain the difference between good and bad demons just like people. They had half a village occupied when the wedding day arrived. Their hut was the largest and decorated with beautiful fabrics, Kaede did the ceremony while Kagome cried and took photos to save this wonderful moment forever.

Noticing his mate's reaction to the human tradition he asked "Mate, do you wish for a human wedding?"

Smiling up at his thoughtfulness, Kagome hugged him as she responded "Yes, but I want my family there so could we do it in 500 years?" Nodding, he made a mental note to search for her father and get his blessing before he passed away. He'd have the man write a letter to Kagome and the little annoying one she lived with in the future that they could treasure when they needed it.

As dinner was served a message arrived for the Western Lord, it informed him the request to fix up Kaede's hut was finished along with the hut he had built for Inuyasha by the well whenever he wanted to be in his forest. He nodded to the messenger before telling Kagome through the bond. He'd wait till tomorrow to have her tell the two. He felt a wave of happiness wash through him and knew his mate was happy.

After a great meal and party, everyone wished the newlyweds goodnight before turning in themselves.

Once inside their new hut, Miroku pulled Sango in for a sweet kiss. He brought her to the large futon before sitting her down. He grabbed her hands in his than locked eyes with her.

"Sango, my love, I know I was a womanizer, but I want you to know, that's been done since I told you I love you. I'll never want another, you're my whole world. I've never seen someone as beautiful as you and the ability to switch to a worrier in a moment's notice. You're everything a man could ever hope for, strong, smart, beautiful, loyal, and so much more. I'm sorry, saying sappy lines always came easy but with you, you take my breath away. I love you so much Sango."

Crying happy tears, she pulled him in for a hug. "I love you too"

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

Miroku pulled back to hold her hands once more, "Will you do me the honor of bear my child?" Sango laughed at her husband before attacking him with kisses.

"Of course, my perverted monk."

They spent the rest of the night working on the Monk's request.

* * *

The next week passed in a blur. Kagome was busy making sure everything was ready for their soul binding, the children were busy getting fitted for new kimonos and working on their studies while the Lord was busy doing his greatest joy in life, paperwork. If he could he'd let his poison burn through it all and call it good. But none of that mattered, today was their day at last.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood in front of everyone while the Elder chanted the binding. Rin and Shippo were standing next to them, both dressed in the West's colors. Their adoption ceremony was earlier that morning, they had every minor lord in the West attend. After, a small crescent formed on their forehead. They were white in color instead of blue like their Mom's. After the ceremony Sesshomaru gave both his children a gift. Only pups of the West could receive these. They each received an inu demon pup, like Kirara. Rin's was black to match her hair while Shippo's was red.

Shippo thought back to the other news he was told after the ceremony…

"Shippo, your Father and I have talked, and he's convinced me it's a good idea for you to go to kit school. However, I want your pup to go with you. And you must write me once a week or I'll show up and embarrass you."

The young kit nodded his head in understanding before jumping to give Kagome a hug. He was so excited! He wanted to become strong and protect others like his Mom. He also knew Kagome would follow through on her threat if he didn't keep in contact with her. She was a scary lady. Shippo went back to watching his parents when he smelled his Mother's blood.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close, her hair was up in a high bun giving him full access to her neck. He nuzzled the spot her mating mark was before biting down. Once his soul was pulled forward, ready to mix with her's, he brought his hand to her mouth. She bit down hard, a little grossed out by having to drink his blood. They both felt a tug on their souls before losing a part of it. Then a chill washed over them before warmth filled them as the other's soul replaced the missing part. Pulling back, Kagome smiled up at him. What truly shocked her, and everyone who was there, was when her mate pulled her into a passionate kiss. Once they stopped the others cheered. Kagome turned to speak to their audience.

"Thank you for coming to witness our soul binding. I hope you all enjoy yourselves, there's food and entertainment for everyone." She then sent the children to Inuyasha, so they could play before bed while her and Sesshomaru went to sit at the table, so others could pay their respects.

The first to greet them was the Northern Lord with his three mates.

"Well Lady Kagome, I had high hopes you'd change your mind and be one of my mates, but it seems you were too foolish."

"You will not speak to This Sesshomaru's mate if you wish to live miko." Sesshomaru snarled. Kagome reached over to grab his arm in hopes of calming him down. Last thing they needed was another war after ending one.

"Yes yes, dogs don't share toys. We will be off." The cocky lord took his mates and left the west, thankfully.

"Mate, you will never speak to him again."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome just nodded. As if she would want to, but her mate really needed to work on how he talks to her. In this situation she wasn't going to say a word.

Next came the Eastern Lord along with Kouga and his intended, Ayame.

"Hello! It's nice to see all of you again." Kagome smiled.

"Hello Little One. I wanted to offer my apologies but my mate is pupped, so I wanted her home resting."

"Really?! Congratulations!" Kagome was thrilled for them.

"Indeed, offer my condolences for having another one of him running around soon." Sesshomaru joked.

"Was that a joke from the Western Lord? Now I know I'm getting old. My hearing must be failing me." Dagu joked back.

Giggling at the two Kagome turned to speak to Ayame. "I'm glad you could make it, Ayame. How have you been? Has Kouga been good or does he need to train with my Mate?"

"Oi! What are you saying Kagome?" Kouga jumped in to defend himself.

"Hehe, he's wonderful. Thank you, Lady Kagome." Originally, she hated the miko but seeing her mated and truly no competition for the man she loved, she realized she was missing out on a good friend all along.

"I'm glad, we'll have to set up a time to meet up, let the males fight while we relax." The offer was just what the young wolf hoped for. She quickly agreed to her offer before Kouga pulled them away. He wasn't going to let Kagome turn his sweet Ayame into a scary woman like Kagome could be when mad.

Last to great them, but most exciting was the Southern Lord. Sesshomaru instantly jumped up with his eyes red.

 **Kill him!** His beast demanded.

Kagome had no idea what was going on but jumped to her feet as well. Looking between the two she couldn't figure out what had caused such a reaction. That was until Kimiko stepped between them with a small bump on her midriff.

"Son, you know as well as I do second mates do not have to make a public ceremony. We wanted to wait to speak to you but as you can see, that didn't happen but I'm happy and we're both starting over." Kimiko pleaded with her son to be happy for her.

"Sess, I knew this would happen, that's why I sent her down there."

"What!" The Southern Lord and now Southern Lady cried out as Sesshomaru looked down at his pain in the ass Mate.

"I knew you both wanted a mate to be loyal and both of you have hard pasts. The great thing was you both have known each other for so long that there are no secrets. You know the bad and now can build a good life with each other. I didn't realize I mated a child who would over react."

"Mate." Sesshomaru growled at Kagome when she reached up and kissed him. "Don't be so upset. Your Mom is happy and now you'll have another sibling, hopefully they won't be as wild as Inuyasha."

Said half brother heard what she said and glared at her for brining him into it.

"You will not hurt This Sesshomaru's Mother, or you will die before you are brought back to die again." The Western Lord declared.

"Understood." Lord Osamu wasn't a fool and knew he'd never get the approval from the West but at least Kagome seemed to be on his side.

"Well, I vote we all go dance and enjoy the party. Leave all this drama for another time. Oh, and congratulations Mom!" Kagome ran over to her for a large hug.

"Thank you. I'm truly happy. My son is happy and now so am I. I owe you so much." Shaking her head Kagome told her "You owe me nothing silly, we're family."

The Western couple left the Southern pair to put the children to bed. Once stories were read and hugs were given they made their way back down stairs. Kagome looked around the room at everyone happy and enjoying themselves.

Kouga with Ayame, laughing together. Kouga and his father finally speaking. Lady Kimiko and her new mate, Osamu, both getting a fresh start at life. North would always be at odds, but they were safe, and no war started. Kagome was very happy with how it all turned out.

Two strong arms wrapped around her from behind before she felt her mates nose run down her neck from her ear.

"You did well, Koi" He purred into her ear. Seeing how things worked out he knew, the only way this was possible was due to her. She gave him and all those around her joy. While he may not know what will happen in the long run, he did know they'd be together through it all. In this life and the next.

Now was time to pup his lovely mate…. But that's a different story.

The End


	35. Update

The next story is up! I had it being a spin off but it is now a full blown story. It will have Sess dealing with being a mate, father, lord and trying to keep the new enemy away. Hope to see some of you over there. One Lord Two Roles.

Brianna


End file.
